Percy is a Goddess
by Sarafina11
Summary: Persephone Goodwin has lived in Beacon Hills her whole life. Nothing happens here. Until one night when the quiet boy she's been crushing on forever has a life changing experience. Overnight their world changes completely, and they may just need each other to lean on. (I suck at summaries, sorry. I hope you enjoy though!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: None of the Teen Wolf characters are mine. No matter how much I wish they were. The only one who belongs to me is Percy. Please R&R, I love constructive criticism, and I want to give you the best story I can! Okay well ENJOY!**

"Sweetheart!" I sigh as I roll off my bed and open the door to my room so my mom could finish her thought. "I was wondering if you needed any help getting ready for tomorrow. It's the first day of classes of the new year!"

"No Mom, I'm fine really. I've been going to school with these people since kindergarten. I really have no one I need to impress or dazzle tomorrow." I let go of my door and wander to my computer chair and collapse in it.

"Persephone. Really….. Would it kill you to try and make friends?" I snicker at her response. She said it every year, and while I know her intentions are good, it never actually works.

"I don't know Mom. It might actually kill me. And then what would you do?" I spin my chair around out of boredom.

"I just don't see why you can't try." My mom heads over to my closet and starts pulling things out. It's not exactly a secret that I'm one of the loners in school, the only people who acknowledge me are Danny Mahealani, he's the goalie on the lacrosse team, and Vernon Boyd, he doesn't like being called Vernon though. I don't talk to them for the most part but they always try to acknowledge me every now and then, so I take that as a success.

"Mom, please tell me you aren't trying to pick out clothes for me to wear tomorrow." I stop spinning my chair and glare at the pile of clothes she had set on my bed.

"I just want you to look good….. Indulge your mother." She smirks in my direction before digging through the pile she made.

"I'm going to choose to ignore what you implied." I stand up and look at what she had set out. "Mom, I'm not wearing a skirt. So those can go back into the depths of the closet where you got them." I pointed at the plaid and the lime green skirt she had laid out.

"Why not? You would look so good in them." The whine in my mom's voice was also something I was accustomed to.

"Because I am not Lydia Martin and I prefer jeans." I grab the skirts in question a hurl them at the open door of my closet. Turning back to the pile I see my very well worn burgundy plaid skinny jeans peeking out and grab them. "I'll wear these."

Rolling her eyes at me my mother just starts mumbling about ungrateful daughters and puts the rest of the choices for bottoms away.

"At least it's plaid Mom." I grin wildly while placing my pants on the back of my computer chair.

"Here." I turn around right as my mom chucks a pair of black suspenders at my head. "I know that you won't wear those pants without them. My compromise for the skirt though is that you wear this top." My mom holds up a black corset tank top that I had received for my birthday a couple days ago.

"Fine." I sigh out trying not to look pleased with her choice. "I guess I can wear that if it makes you happy."

"It does. Now help me put this stuff away so you can get some sleep." Tossing the top over with my pants I shake my head and help her put everything away.

Heading to bed that night I couldn't have told you what I expected would happen at school tomorrow. Looking back now, I really wish I had.

"Mom I'm gonna be late! Do you know where my car keys are?" I yell hopping down the hall pulling on my black combat boots. "MOM!" I manage to pull the second boot on all the way before sliding easily into my dad's old leather jacket.

"Why would I know where your keys are? They are YOUR keys!" My mom shouts back from the kitchen where she undoubtedly made breakfast fit for a king.

"A simple no would have sufficed." I mumble grabbing my bag from the top of the stairs. While digging through my bag I made my way quickly down the stairs not realizing there was a box sitting at the bottom. The crash that resulted when I went vaulting over said box brought my mother running into the hall.

"Mom. Why is there a box sitting at the base of the stairs? Are you trying to put me out of my misery so I don't have to go to school?" I grumble into the carpet where I'm sprawled out.

"I told your father to take the box upstairs. I can't carry it on my own." She shrugged after checking to make sure I wasn't injured.

Pulling myself up from the floor I see my car keys lying under the living room table. "AHA!" Grabbing my bag again I scoop up the keys and run towards the door. "Bye Mom, and Dad."

"Wait aren't you going to eat….." My mother's voice trails off as I hope into my 1972 red Volkswagen Beetle.

Pulling into the school parking lot I groan aloud when I see that there are no parking spots anywhere. _This is why I hate being late, the cool kids take the good spots and then the douchebags take the rest!_ I shake my head and pray to whatever gods will listen that I find a spot. Turning around at the far end of the parking lot I see a spot next to a beat up light blue Jeep. "YES!" I slide easily into the space and hop out of my car.

Walking up the path to the school I see Lydia Martin's strawberry blonde hair flouncing around in front of me and over hear one of the boys standing at the stairs talking.

"I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since….. Since the birth of Lydia Martin." I laugh out loud at this. _Must be Stiles, still crushing on her._ "Hey, Lydia, you look…." His voice just floats across the courtyard, I really don't think he knows how to speak quietly, but I don't care, he's funny most of the time. "Like you're gonna ignore me." I grin and go to walk past him and his friend Scott. These two had been inseparable ever since third grade.

Just as I'm about to make it past them I stumble and fall into Scott's back. _Oh come on Perc you really suck! _I scream at myself mentally.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Scott grabs my arms and helps me straighten up. I look at him and can feel my face going red, I try to tell him that 'yes I'm fine and I totally did not do that on purpose' but all that comes out is little squeaks. _Perc get out of here. Do not do anything else stupid. RUN!_

Giving up on forming words I nod hastily and dart past Stiles up the stairs. The blood rushing through my ears quiets down enough so I can hear Stiles complain at Scott who is staring dumbfounded after me.

"You're the cause of this, you know." He huffs. "Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association." The bell rings right as I cross the threshold into the school.

_Real smooth Percy. Way to start the new year. _I sigh as I replay the scene in my head. _Only been crushing on him since the fifth grade. As far as meetings go….. Well that sucked._ I straightened my bag on my shoulder and headed for homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still don't own any of the precious angels from Teen Wolf. Just Percy. Sorry if this chapter is a little strange. R&R!**

Sliding into a seat next to the window in the classroom I pull out my binder and look at the clock. _Only 6 more hours. Only gotta get through 6 more hours without embarrassing yourself further._ The classroom had pretty much filled up as Stiles and Scott wandered in, Stiles waving his hands frantically at Scott trying to explain who knows what. _Of course. Why wouldn't they be in my homeroom, it's not like I haven't already embarrassed myself enough. _I glanced around the room and notice that only three seats are left open, the one in front of me, and the one to my right, and the one diagonal from me. I groan and put my head on my binder as Stiles captures the seat in front of me and Scott the one next to him. _What did I do to piss you off gods? _

Our teacher walked into the room and started writing on the board. I lifted my head just enough to see what was going on and managed to catch Scott's eye.

"Hey." He leaned slightly closer as he whispered without making it obvious. "You are the girl from outside. Are you okay?"

I just nod as Stiles spins around quickly to look and see who his friend was talking to.

"Are you new here?" His voice urging me to actually form a sentence. I close my eyes briefly and take a deep breath before shaking me head.

"No… I…." I crinkle my nose as I look up at his eyes. _Oh they are such a pretty brown. No stop Percy don't get distracted. Answer his question. _I take another deep breath before continuing, "No I've been in the same class as you since second grade." His eyes widen as I finish.

"Oh? Really? Well I'm glad you're okay. I'm Scott." He smiles at me.

"Ummmm….. Persephone…. Actually…. No…. just Percy." I stumble over a few words but he just continues smiling before turning back towards the front. I glance to make sure neither of the boys are looking before I let a grin take over.

The teacher was still had his back to us when he started to speak. "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." I straighten up as he says this and notice Scott peek over at Stiles who starts laughing under his breath. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," The teacher finally turns to face us. I raise my eyebrows and glance at Stiles, who I know is the Sheriff's son. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." I scoff and pick up the piece of paper in question. _I'm fairly certain you and me are the only ones who read the syllabus teach. _Everyone else in the class groan in unison. _See what I mean. _I grin slightly as I read what we are doing this semester.

The door to the classroom opens and everyone's head shoots up. One of the other teachers walks in followed by a brunette girl whose eyes are fixed on the floor.

"Class, this is our new student" The teacher smiles briefly and nods at the girl, "Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The girl looks around the room as she walks back to the only seat available and her eyes stop briefly at me and I offer a smile.

As she slides into the seat next to me I run through the conversation I had last night with my mom. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and make friends. All you have to do is say hi without messing up. How hard can that be? _Just as I'm about to lean over and whisper to her Scott turns around and hands her a pen. _NOPE! Abort mission abort! _I swivel my head back to my papers and pretend to be engrossed in the syllabus again.

"Thanks." I hear Allison whisper to Scott right before he turns back towards the teacher.

"We will begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis on page 133." I pull my book out and muse at the title. _Metamorphosis….. That's what I need in order to make friends. _I sigh and glance at Allison right as she looked toward the windows.

"Hi." I blurted out without thinking. _What are you doing you weirdo? She probably doesn't want to talk to you. Let her look out the window in peace._ She smiles at me before replying. "Hey."

The rest of class was extremely uneventful with everyone in the class trying to avoid reading, and the teacher trying to convince us it would be fun. As soon as the bell rang everyone jumped quickly from their seats and were out the door before the teacher could say anything. I gathered my things and headed out to my locker. Turning the combination I kept my head down and let my hair hide my face. The door to my locker opened with its normal squeal, it had been doing that since I got it. Grabbing my textbooks I felt a presence at the locker next to mine and peeked through my hair to see Allison trying to get into the locker beside mine.

"Hey." I sighed out. "Ummmmm…. Welcome to Beacon Hills by the way."

"Huh? Oh, thanks." She grinned pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're the first one to say that…. Well outside of the teacher earlier." She switched a few things from her locker out and looked around the hall before turning back to me. "Hey…. Can I ask you a question?"

Before I could answer the click of heels appeared behind me.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia's voice wafted up to my ears and I spun around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash. "Where'd you get it?" She pointed at Allison's jacket in question and I unfroze. _Of course the queen bee was not talking to me. Close your locker and walk away. _I turned back around grabbing a few more things out of my locker.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained hesitantly.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia pointed a perfectly manicured finger and her with a knowing grin. I hear her gasp as someone else steps up, "Hey, Jackson."

_Oh god. _I groan and stick my head further into my locker. I could feel Allison looking at me but thankfully she doesn't say anything. Don't get me wrong I didn't dislike Jackson or anything, I mean he was best friends with Danny, how bad could he be? But he was also captain of the lacrosse team and his parents were practically richer than god. I just didn't like being around him, he kind of gave me the creeps.

"Are you okay?" Allison whispers over to me as sounds of Jackson and Lydia kissing come from behind me.

"Yeah." I turn towards her and force a smile.

She snickers lightly, "Are you sure because you look like you are ready to run."

"I do?" I try and make my smile more convincing. Then Lydia releases Jackson and turns back to Allison.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." She leans against Jackson.

"A party?" Allison politely asks in return.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson interjects.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday." Allison quickly responds as I search for any way to get around the couple behind me. "Thanks for asking."

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson's smile can be heard in his voice.

"You mean like football?" Allison asks innocently. I scoff into my locker earning a glare from Allison and a glance from Jackson.

"Sorry." I mutter, smiling slightly at her.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse." Jackson laughs under his breath. "We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"And he will tell you all about it if you let him." I grumble towards Allison, getting frustrated that I'm trapped.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia says completely ignoring me and playing with Jackson's hair.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes." Jackson nods in the direction of the field. "That is, if you don't have anywhere else….."

"Well, I was going to ….." Allison looks at me quietly begging for help.

"Perfect. You're coming." Lydia grabs her hand and starts to lead the way.

"Wait." Allison stops and with her other hand grabs my arm. "I'll go if she does."

My eyes bug out as all three pairs of eyes land on me. "Wha…. I…. n… wh…."

"Fine she can come." Lydia sighs and flips her hair before heading off again.

"Sorry." Allison says not letting go of my arm.

"It…. It's okay." I tilt my head at her. "But why me? I mean you are Lydia Martin's" I raise my hands for air quotes, "'best friend'. Not exactly in her wheelhouse."

"She intimidates me a little." Allison answers taking a couple steps forward and then waiting for me.

"She intimidates everyone." I respond slamming my locker shut and then following her to the field.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I am sorry. I don't know what happened in this chapter but Percy just wasn't giving me anything. I also know nothing about sports so... well... yeah. I still don't own the fabulous Teen Wolf characters. But I do own Percy. I hope you enjoy! R&R.**

As we step out the doors Lydia is jabbering on with Jackson about something lacrosse related. I really probably should have been listening because I knew nothing about lacrosse. I may have lived in Beacon Hills my whole life but I had never actually attended a lacrosse game. The only thing I knew was there was a goalie, and sticks with nets, and I'm assuming a ball.

"Hey don't fall behind." Allison turns her head towards me and grins broadly. "I am going to need someone to explain what is happening."

"Then maybe we should find someone who actually knows what's going on." I quicken my pace slightly to fall in beside her.

"You don't know?" Allison quickly raises her eyebrows as Jackson rushes off towards the locker rooms leaving Lydia to lead us to the bleachers. "Then I guess this will be a learning experience for both of us."

"Yay….." I respond weakly as Lydia hops onto the bleachers and sits down lightly. Allison takes the spot next to her and leaves space for me on the end. Placing my bad by my side I flick my eyes up to the field and see the coach tossing some new gear at Scott.

Allison turns to Lydia and nods slightly in Scott's direction and asks, "Who is that?"

"Him?" Lydia follows her eyes and shrugs. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class." Allison says.

"His names Scott McCall." I offer up looking back at the field as a whistle goes off. My eyes fell on Scott as he looked to be struggling to stand up. One of the boys on the team had already started his attack on the goal and nailed Scott with the ball knocking him over.

"Oh." Allison jumps slightly as Scott hits the ground. You could hear the team heckling him from where they stood. As the next teammate went up Scott easily caught the ball and everyone just kind of stopped and looked surprised. Even Stiles seemed surprised by what had happened but he still let out a congratulatory "Yeah!"

For the next few minutes everyone seemed to get more excited the more goals Scott saved. Allison smacked my arms a few times in excitement as I just sat there confused beyond belief. Lydia straightened up in her seat staring intently as Scott caught another shot.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison smiled at Lydia.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia nods at her then turns her head back to the field. Everyone in the stands held their breath as Jackson took his turn against Scott. Even my jaw dropped when he caught the ball like it was the easiest thing in the world. Stiles jumped up cheering and everyone around joined in.

"That is my friend." Stiles shouted to anyone who would listen causing me to giggle and Allison to look over at me as Lydia jumped up clapping and cheering. The rest of the practice was a lot of the same. People trying to score against Scott and failing, and the crowd going wild every single time. By the end of it I was cheering along with them, just a lot quieter.

Once practice was over Allison hopped up and waited for me and Lydia before heading back into the school.

I spent the rest of my day either casually trying to not sound like a dork while chatting with Allison or focusing on class. Before we both left for the day Allison picked up my phone and put her contact information in before running towards the door.

When I pulled into the driveway I was still slightly smiling. My day had started out disastrous but I had made a friend. I ran up the sidewalk to the front door and threw myself through the doorway kicking the door shut behind me.

"Hey Mom! You here?" I shout placing my car keys on the table and letting my bag slide to the floor.

"Yeah Sweetie I'm in the kitchen." I turn down the hallway and push through the swinging door into our kitchen. "Hello. How was your day?" My mother turns and smiles at me from where she is preparing dinner.

"Well….." I hop up onto one of the bar stools at the island. "I took your advice." My mom's head shoots up and her hands stop peeling potatoes.

"What? You did? Are you sick?" My mom's grin only got bigger as she asked.

"No I'm not sick." I laugh and play with one of the coasters in front of me.

"Well tell me what happened. I want to know everything." My mom walks around the island and excitedly sits next to me leaning in and waiting.

So for the next hour I sat there recounting my day with my mom squealing in the chair next to me asking me questions when she saw fit. My dad walked in at some point but he just nodded at us before picking up where my mom left off with cooking.

After dinner I headed up to my room and collapsed on my bed. _Well Percy, that was an eventful day. But you survived. _ I snickered as my phone went off making me jump.

"Hey Allison." I cautiously answer, I'm really not used to talking to anyone on the phone besides my mom.

"Hey! Can you talk?" She sounded so excited.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I lean back against my head wall and pull a pillow close.

"Well I ended up going to the animal clinic tonight because I hit a dog." I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"So you called me to tell me you hit a dog?"

"What? Oh, no! I called to tell you that Scott invited me to Lydia's party on Friday night." I nodded in acceptance.

"That's good right?" My voice kind of went up a few levels.

"Yeah. Well I think so." She confesses. "Are you going?"

"To the party? Thrown by Lydia Martin?" I shake my head not realizing she can't see me.

"Yeah that's the one." She giggles.

"I'm not really invited." I shrug, looking up and seeing my mom in my doorway staring at me. _She must have heard the word 'party'._ 'What?' I mouth at her.

"Of course you're invited. Lydia said everyone will be there." Allison quickly blurted out.

"Ah…. You seem to misunderstand her definition of 'everyone'. You see Lydia hangs out with the cool kids, and 'everyone' only includes those cool kids." My mom glares at my answer but doesn't say anything.

"You should come. It will be fun." Allison urges.

"I don't… I…" I stop and sigh as my mom starts nodding her head at me silently urging me to say yes. "I've never actually been to a party." I confess hanging my head.

"So? What better way to start?" Allison's indifference rang through the phone. "I promise if you don't want to stay I won't make you. I just would like to know someone else there besides Lydia….. and Scott."

"I guess I can ask my mom if it's alright." My mom raced forward smiling and shouting, "She will be there." She drops gracefully to my bed and pulls me into a hug before quickly popping back up and dancing towards my closet. "My baby girl is going to her first party! Oh what is she going to wear? I'm so proud."

Over the phone Allison had broken down into hysterical laughing as I watched my mom moving every piece of clothing I own around and talking to them.

"Hey I'll see you in class tomorrow alright?" Allison manages to get this sentence out as she tries to recover from laughing.

"Yeah….. okay." I place my phone in my lap and look at it trying to figure out what just happened before turning to my mother.

"Hey, is insanity genetic?" I raise my eyebrows as my mother pulls out a dress I don't remember owning.

"Why do you ask?" My mom turns toward me and looks concerned. I just gesture at her smiling, in explanation. "Oh. Well you better hope so….." She turns back to the closet, "because it's so much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright! PARTYYYYY! If only I knew what a real party was like. I still don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. But Percy is 100% mine. Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! Please feel free to keep it up. And if you have any questions my inbox is always open. R&R!**

The rest of the week went by rather quickly for my liking. Every time Allison and I talked it always ended up being about Scott and his amazing transformation on the lacrosse field. I didn't go to anymore practices after that first one but Allison didn't miss one. The night of the party was upon me and my mom burst into my room right after I came home from school pushing me towards the bathroom.

"You need to get ready." She said right before closing the door on me.

"Ready?" I looked down at my clothes. "What do you mean ready? I'm already dressed." The door swung open quickly to reveal my mom's shocked face.

"You are not wearing that to your first party." She points at my torn jeans and oversized plaid shirt.

"Well I'm not going naked so….." I look pointedly at her.

"Look just take a shower and I will get everything else ready." My mother flaps her hand at me and closes the door again.

"Who knew going to parties would be such a pain?" I snicker as I hear my mom sigh through the door, but I go about taking a shower anyway. I was actually afraid if I refused she would come bursting through the door and give me a bath like I was 6 years old.

After my shower I slide into my bathrobe and throw my hair up in a towel and walk into my room where I see my mom wielding a curling iron and a huge brush.

"Uhhhh…" I just stared dumbfounded at her as she ushers me over to my computer chair.

"Really wish you had let me buy you that vanity." She mumbles pushing me into the chair and giving me a stern looking indicating I should sit still.

"Mom…. What are you doing?" I point at the curling iron in her hand in fear.

"I'm about to fix your hair…. What does it look like I'm doing?" My mom pulled the towel off my head rather violently.

"Right now. It actually looks like you have gone insane. Just thought I should ask." I shake my head right before my mom attacks my head with the brush. "And besides…. What is wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. It could just be better." I let my jaw drop slightly.

"So you are going to punish it until it does what you want?"

"What?" My mom stops moving the brush and looks at me.

"Or maybe you just want to imbed the hairbrush into my skull. That really is a bold style choice if I do say so myself." I look up at her smiling.

"Sorry honey." My mom sets the brush down and then picks up the curling iron.

"It's okay. I gave up on my hair a long time ago." I shrug slightly trying not to move my head as my mom set to work on trying to get it to curl properly. "It kind of does it's own thing."

After about 30 minutes of swearing, curling, and spraying hairspray my mom is finally happy with how my hair is sitting and then points at the dress and leggings on my bed.

"Put those on and I will be right back." She turns on her heels and heads for the door.

"A dress? But Mom….." I stand up quickly and try to follow her.

"No! You will survive one night in the dress." She looks at me then points at the dress again. "Besides that is the only dress you have admitted to liking in years. I'm not totally mean."

I turn and look at the dress and then nod. "Alright fine." I shoo her from the room then quickly pull the soft hot pink dress on. My mom meanders back in after a few minutes and tells me to put on some makeup while she picks out some shoes.

I quickly do as I'm told and my mom hands me a pair of off white heels and a jean jacket. I pass her a sceptical look at the heels but slide them on anyway and my mom steps back and clasps her hands in front of her mouth.

"You look so pretty." I huff out a breath at her but smile all the same as I head for my phone which was ringing on the bed.

"Hello?" I answer as my mom heads downstairs happy with the result.

"Hey, it's me." Allison's voice comes floating through my phone.

"Oh. Hey." I grab the jacket and shuffle the phone around so I can pull it on before grabbing my only purse.

"So you know where to go right?" Allison asks and I can hear her moving stuff around on her end of the line. "I would drive you but Scott will be here soon to pick me up."

"Don't even worry about it. It is your date. I am just there for moral support." I pause as I replay what I had just said. "I totally did not mean that in a creepy or insulting way. I just meant that if you need someone at any point…"

"I understood what you meant…. And thanks." Allison lets out a soft laugh before continuing. "So I'll see you there."

"I'm guessing it's too late to back out now?" I laugh stepping to my bedroom door.

"I don't think your mom will let you back out now." I stop taking this in before nodding.

"Good point. See you in a bit." I hang up and slowly make my way down the stairs.

"Mom? I'm heading out." I grab my car keys from the table and wait for a response. My mom and dad both come around the corner and stop a few feet away from me.

"I know this is your first party….." My mom says while my dad just looks at my outfit trying to decide if he approves.

"Don't worry Mom. I won't drink or do anything stupid." I wait patiently for my dad to finish his inspection.

"I wasn't going to say 'don't drink'….. Though you probably shouldn't do that, I would like you to come home alive." My mom gives me a pointed look before continuing, "I was going to say 'but try to have fun'."

"I will Mom." I smile and turn back to my dad who finally nods his approval. "Alright I will see you guys later." I wave as I head out the door.

Pulling onto the road that Lydia lived on was like stepping into a different world. My house is nice and I wouldn't trade it for the world but these houses were spectacular. I drive past the house a few times trying to convince myself to park. _Come on Perc….. Park and get out of the car. Just pull into one of these nice open spaces and get out._ After the fourth drive by I finally pull into one of the spots that looks like it would be a quick getaway.

Before I could change my mind I whipped myself out of the car and stride up to the front door. Opening the door I'm faced with something I can only compare to my nightmares, all the popular people in one enclosed space and I have to get through them. _Maybe I can just run away. _I sigh and shake my head. _No you can do this…. If for nothing else, do it for Mom. _Nodding I step in and try to push my way through the people until I get to the backyard area.

My jaw drops as I see the sheer volume of people standing around the pool. _Do this many people even go to our school? Seriously where did they all come from? _I skirt around the pool and try to hide in the shadows while keeping an eye out for Allison. I stopped when I was standing in front of a gate leading out towards the woods. _In case I decide this is just not worth it._ I nod at the gate then turn and face the party again.

About 15 minutes later I see Allison come through the doors followed by Scott. Scott stops briefly and looks in my direction so I raise a hand nervously in a wave. Suddenly a dog starts barking behind me making me jump before slowly turning around. Behind me was not only a dog on the other side of the gate but a slightly older guy wearing a leather jacket. I squeal and back up quickly keeping my eyes on the guy. _Where the hell did he come from? I totally should have heard someone standing behind me. _The guy just rolls his eyes slightly at my actions before turning to the dog and giving it a look. The dog whines before turning and racing off.

I take my eyes off the guy in front of me and turn to look at Allison for a second, trying to see if she had seen what was going on. Finding her in the crowd I saw her whispering to Scott, who just shook his head at whatever she was saying. Allison reached down to grab Scott's hand before grinning and leading him in my direction. I turned back towards where the strange guy had been standing too see that he had completely disappeared. _Where did he go? _I spin around wildly trying to find the guy as Allison bounces up next to me pulling Scott along.

"Hey. You okay?" She asks as I whirl around to face her.

"Huh?" I glance between her and Scott. "Oh. Yeah. Just thought there was someone standing behind me."

"Really?" Allison looks around quickly. "I don't see anyone. Are you imagining people as a way to get out of here?" I smile at her but shake my head.

"I would never." I feign shock before looking directly at Scott. "Hello….."

Scott's eyes never left Allison as I received, what I can only assume was, a greeting from him. _Back to being invisible to him I suppose._

"So are you enjoying the party?" Allison prods me in the side with her index finger to get my attention.

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun." I roll my eyes at her and point towards where everyone is dancing. "You should be over there, not here with me." Allison raises her eyebrows at me but takes a step back hesitantly. "Go. I will just stand here and…" I look around for something to occupy myself. "I will guard the gate."

"You should come dance too." Allison says as she steps back pushing Scott lightly towards the dance floor. I shake my head and shoo her off.

Once I see the two of them hit the dance floor I wander off around to the other side of the pool where people are passing out drinks. I snag one off the table before heading inside. Right as I was stepping over the threshold I turned to look at Allison and Scott and ran right into someone, sloshing my drink on myself and them. _Oh god!_

"Whoa!" I turn my head and see that I had run into Stiles and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought….." I stop myself from finishing the sentence. _I thought you were someone important….. I really was going to say that. Wow._

"You thought?" Stiles urges me on while examining the damage my drink had done to his shirt.

"Ummmm. Nevermind." I wave off my thought and place the cup on a table nearby. "Really sorry about that." I point at the part of his shirt that had gotten soaked.

"Engh. No real harm done." He shrugs then looks up at me. "Hey! You're that girl from English class…. The one who sits behind me."

"Uh yeah. Guilty as charged." I grin slightly and shuffle my feet while looking around awkwardly. Stiles nods and turns so he can survey the pool.

"So…." He gestures a little to flamboyantly towards the dancing crowd. "You aren't going to dance?" I jerk my head up before vehemently shaking me head.

"I really…. I don't dance." My eyes catch Allison twirling around with Scott. "What about you?"

"Well..." He bounces slightly and starts bobbing his head to the music. "I can dance…. But….." His eyes drift off towards the edge of the dance floor. I step forward so I can see who he is looking at before nodding slightly.

"But Lydia is currently occupied?" I smile at him knowingly. He turns quickly towards me looking like he was about to deny that that was his thought. I hold up a hand to stop him. "It's not exactly a secret Stiles."

"You know my name." He grins at me and I nod slightly. Before I could say anything else though Scott came pushing through the door stumbling a little. "Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asks stepping towards his friend who just slides past both of us and stumbles toward the front door.

Allison races past us calling after Scott and I give Stiles a look before following after her. I make it to the door just in time to see Scott get in his car and peel out of the driveway leaving Allison standing at the bottom of the stairs. I descend the stairs quickly and place a hand on her arm.

"What happened?" I ask turning her away from the retreating lights.

"I don't know. He just ran off in the middle of dancing." She turns and looks in the direction he drove off in.

"Was your dancing that terrible?" I joke receiving a punch in my shoulder. "Ow."

"Allison." A voice trickles from behind me causing me to spin around quickly. "I'm a friend of Scott's." I squint at the guy standing in front of me before I see the leather jacket.

"You are the guy from before." I point at him.

"What guy from before?" Allison asks looking at me worriedly.

"The one who was standing behind me before you came over earlier." I look down and realize I'm still pointing at him and quickly place my hand back at my side.

"The imaginary one?" She turns her head back to him while I give her a 'really?' look.

"My name's Derek." He says stepping up to us with a slightly evil smile. "Scott asked me to give you a ride home." He gestures at Allison with a nod.

"Uhhhh….. it's okay. I can give her a ride home." I grip Allison's arm a little too tightly.

"Oh no. It's okay Percy. You stay and enjoy the party." She waves towards the house lightly. I turn my head toward the house.

"I think I've had what fun I'm going to have tonight." I step around Derek and pull lightly on her arm. "Besides you have to tell me how your date went… Outside of him running off." She smiles at me and then looks at Derek.

"Thanks for the offer." She waves politely before following me over to my car.

"Does he give you the creeps?" I say sliding into the driver's seat and putting the keys in the ignition. Allison shakes her head but climbs into my car without saying anything. I try turning the key a couple times but my car just kind of shutters without doing anything. "What? Now? You really want to break down now?" I smile sheepishly at Allison before trying again.

"Car troubles?" Derek appears at my window making me screech slightly and grasp at my chest.

"Yeah. It appears so." I nod taking a couple of deep breaths to make up for the ones he just scared out of me.

"Hey Percy. It's alright I'll just get a ride home with Derek, you should probably call for a tow truck to come get your car." Allison opens the passenger door and exits the car. I look at her then at Derek before nodding.

"You're probably right. I'm sorry." I turn towards and lean forward against my steering wheel while Derek walks around the front of my car to lead Allison off. "HEY! Text me when you get home okay?" I shout out the passenger window as she walks off towards a black sports car with Derek.

Looking at the house beside me I contemplate just walking home when I see Stiles striding across the lawn towards the blue Jeep I had parked next to on the first day of school. Before I could really form a thought I was out of my car and calling after him.

"Hey Stiles." He spun around as he was trying to open the driver's side door looking scared. "Whoa…. Easy there. I was just wondering if I could bum a ride off you. My car isn't starting."

"Huh? Oh…. I have to stop by Scott's house to check on him." Stiles rubs the back of his head nervously.

"That's fine. I really don't mind." I gesture at the house behind me. "Anything is better than being stuck here with no one I know."

"Well…. If you don't mind… I guess…." He fumbles around with his keys.

"Perfect!" I glide around to the passenger side door and slide in. "Thanks by the way."

"Sure." He nods getting in and quickly driving off casting nervous glances at me the whole way to Scott's house.

As soon as the Jeep had pulled to a stop in front of the house Stiles was sprinting up the walkway and through the front door. _Should I just stay here? _I look around outside where an eerie glow was being cast on everything from the full moon above. _Uhhh. I'm sure they won't mind if I just wait on the porch._ I quickly climb out of the Jeep and walk up to the front door, where I can hear Stiles pounding on a door at the top of the stairs. _Maybe he didn't come home._ I conclude to myself and invite myself in before heading up the stairs.

"Maybe he didn't come home." I say as I make it to the top where I see Stiles still pounding a fist against the door.

"Go away." I can hear a faint voice coming from the room Stiles is standing in front of.

"Scott, it's me." Stiles looks at me and then goes back to pounding on the door. "Maybe you should wait in the car." He says throwing another glance at me as the door opens slightly. "Let me in, Scott. I can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison." Scott's labored breathing can be heard all the way down the hall.

"She's fine." I offer up, stepping closer to the room, looking at Stiles wearily. "She got a ride home from Derek."

"What?" Stiles tries to push into the room but the door wouldn't budge. "Stiles, it's Derek. Derek's the one that bit me." Scott groans out closing the door just a little more.

I freeze at the word bit and mouth 'Did he say bit?' to Stiles, who looks between me and the door trying to figure out what to say.

"He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott continues.

"The girl in the… Oh god." I blink furiously as I catch up with what he said. "Way to go Perc…. You make a friend then you let her climb into a car with a killer." I start trembling as I force my head up to look at Stiles for an explanation.

"You said Derek gave her a ride home?" Stiles clarifies.

"Yeah." I nod and the door slams shut in Stiles's face.

"Scott!." Stiles slams his hand on the door frantically. I hear a roar coming from outside and I whirl around towards the front door.

"Did you hear that?" I ask not looking at Stiles. "Stiles?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I should have been studying but Percy was screaming at me to write this chapter. I totally enjoyed writing it so... Anyway... I still don't own the Teen Wolf characters, just Percy. I really enjoy reading the reviews you guys give. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R!**

Stiles hurries past me throwing a not-so-casual over his shoulder, "It's probably just a dog."

I chase him out to the Jeep and stop him from climbing in. "Tell me Stiles…. Do I look stupid?"

"What?" Stiles flinches away from me but shakes his head. "No…. of course not."

"Okay then. Let's try this again." I take my hand off the door. "What was that?"

"Look. I can't tell you that yet." He moves me to the side and opens the driver side door. "Maybe soon. But for right now we should probably check on Allison." He looks pointedly at me as I stay where I'm at staring at him.

"You will tell me what's going on later." I walk briskly to the passenger side door and hop in.

"Yeah sure. If you want." Stiles shrugs and pulls away from the curb.

"It wasn't a question." I watch the houses pass as we speed toward Allison's house.

Stiles pulls up in front of the Argent's house in a screech of tires and we were both at the front door within seconds the doors of the Jeep hanging wide open. I ring the doorbell furiously as Stiles knocks frantically on the door.

"Come on Allison. Open up!" I say pushing the doorbell a few more times. After about a minute of abuse the door swings open to reveal a really angry looking older redhead.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. You have no idea who I am. We're friends of your daughters." Stiles says in one breath pointing between me and him. I quickly remove my hand from the doorbell and wave shyly at her before looking down at my shoes. "Uh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't…"

"Allison! It's for you." Mrs. Argent shouts up the stairs interrupting him. I jerk my head up and look at the landing at the top of the stairs. Allison comes around the corner and gives me a confused look.

"Oh thank god." I breathe a sigh of relief and race up her stairs and hug her tightly.

"Uhhh…. Hi:" She chuckles in my ear hugging me back lightly before I take a step back and look around.

"I totally just barged in without any permission." I turn and look over the railing of the landing. "Sorry Mrs. Argent." She just waves off my apology and walks into another room.

"You are here with Stiles?" Allison looks at me a little confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I smile at her weakly. She just waggles her eyebrows at me. "Not even like that…. Stop it." I push her lightly on the arm, laughing, before heading back down the stairs.

"So what's up?" Allison leans over the railing to look at me.

"Oh I left my phone in my car and was worried you hadn't gotten home." I shrug joining Stiles right outside the door. She tilts her head at me but doesn't question me further. "I'll see you later alright?" I raise my hand and pull the front door closed.

"So he took her home." Stiles says not removing his eyes from the door.

"Yeah. Looks like." I head back to the Jeep. "Come on. We should find Scott."

"What?" Stiles runs down the path after me. "It's alright I can drop you off at home. You really don't have to worry about Scott."

"Stiles." I hop into the Jeep sighing. "I'm coming and nothing you say will sway me otherwise. Now please get in the car."

He sighs and kicks at the ground in frustration before climbing into the driver's seat. I place my hands on my lap feeling the fabric of my dress shift.

"Uhhh, actually could we make a quick stop at my house?" Stiles starts the car and pulls out of the driveway and asks which way to go. I direct him through the town until we pull up in front of my house. Looking out the window I see that a few lights are still on, meaning my mother was waiting to hear about the night.

"The minute I step out of this car you are going to drive off aren't you?" I turn to him with a tiny knowing grin on.

"Of course not." He shakes his head viciously.

"You are a horrible liar." I giggle and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are going to have to forgive me for this."

"For what?" He twitches slightly at my raised hand. I swiftly reach my hand out and pull the keys out of the ignition and hop out of the car.

"Just give me two minutes to change then we will go find Scott." I smile at the confused look on his face as he tries to catch up with what had just happened. The front door to my house opened right as I reached the porch to reveal my mother grinning at me.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good time?" She steps into the porch light blocking the way into the house.

"Yeah I did actually." I try to sidestep around her to squeeze through but somehow this tiny woman had managed to block the entire thing.

"Is that a boy?" She jerks her head at the Jeep and at Stiles, who had clambered out and was leaning against the hood waiting.

"What?" I look around and see what she is nodding at. "No Mom it's a unicorn." She shoots me an amused look. "Of course it's a boy. Can I please come in?"

"He's cute." My mom muses as she steps aside and lets me in.

"Oh my god." I throw my hands up and race past her heading for the stairs.

"Would you like to come in?" My mom raises her voice so that Stiles can hear her. _Oh god. Please say no Stiles._ I silently pray as I slam through my bedroom door and quickly change into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, a darker blue button down shirt, and my combat boots. Picking up my keys I head back down the stairs to see Stiles cornered by my mother and trying to explain where we were headed.

I shake my head as I come up behind my mom as Stiles throws out an excuse that sounded oddly like studying.

"Mom, leave the poor boy alone." She turns at the sound of my voice and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. "There's an after party. I just asked Stiles to stop by here on the way because I spilled something on my dress earlier." My mom perked up at the words after party.

"Oh well then… why didn't you just say so?" She sends a light glare at Stiles before skipping off to another part of the house.

"Really? Studying? That's the best you could come up with?" I shoot him an incredulous look as I lightly shooed him away from the front door so I could close it.

"I panicked." He confessed taking his keys back as I offered them to him.

"I can tell." I smile and head for the Jeep. "Now let's go find Scott and you can tell me what's going on with you two."

After driving around all night with no sign of Scott, nor any mention of what was happening to him, Stiles decides to head back into town. As we drive down one of the roads through the woods we see a figure walking about 20 yards in front of us.

"That's Scott." Stiles nods and starts to slow down. I reach up and grab one of the bars running along the ceiling in the back of the car and pull myself out of the passenger seat and into the back. "What are you doing?" Stiles watches the entire time, while slowing to a stop next to Scott.

"Giving up my seat for him." I shrug reaching around the seat and pushing the door open. "Need a lift?" I grin at him sitting myself back. Scott just tiredly tumbles into the passenger seat and Stiles pulls away.

"Not that I'm not thoroughly impressed by the fact that you spent the entire night out here without a shirt….. Or shoes…. But can I ask why?" I lean forward between the seats to get a view of Scott's face.

He smiles weakly at me as Stiles shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to his friend. "Uh. I wasn't feeling well. Needed to get some fresh air."

"Ah. So…." I catch Stiles' eye in the rear-view mirror. "He's been taking lessons from you, hasn't he?" Stiles chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Look Scott it's obvious you haven't been feeling well recently but you really shouldn't lie to me. I'll find out eventually."

He just looks between me and Stiles before saying. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I did not tell her." Stiles throws his hands up slightly at the accusation.

"Oh… Well there's nothing to tell anyway." Scott slinks back down in his seat.

"Well someone needs to tell me something because I am not above asking every couple seconds until you do." I glance between the two of them as they both avoid my eyes. "Besides…. If you tell me and I decide to tell everyone else you can rest easy at night knowing that no one believes anything I say anyway."

Scott turns to me making me jump back a little startled. "Why do you want to know anyway? It doesn't affect you."

"Doesn't affect me? You went on a date with my only friend….. Who ended up getting a ride home from someone you think is a killer…. And also someone who…." I bring my hands up for air quotes, "'bit' you. If it puts her in danger then yes it affects me." I tilt my head before deciding to continue, "By the way, when you say bit do you mean like an actual bite? Like take a chunk out of you bite? Because to be honest you don't look like you're into that stuff."

Stiles slams on the brakes as I finish and spins around so far in his seat I'm surprised the seat belt isn't strangling him.

"What?" I ask innocently as they both look at me shocked. Scott runs a hand through his hair then turns back to me with a serious look on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks, causing Stiles to shake his head viciously trying to stop him.

"Yes!" I respond shooting a glare at Stiles and motioning for him to start driving.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially Allison." He pleads with me using his eyes. _Damned puppy dog eyes. I woulda promised even without them…. But seriously how does he do those so well. _

"I promise." I place a hand over my heart and give him a slight nod.

"Dude. You can't seriously be thinking about telling her." Stiles interjects waving his hand at Scott.

"Yeah I am." Scott turns a little more in his seat so he can look at me before starting. "So. It started the night before the first day of school when Stiles and I were in the woods….."

"So you are a werewolf." I grin at Scott once he fills me in on everything that happens. "That's actually kind of awesome."

"You aren't freaked out?" Scott looks at me surprised.

"Freaking out over it isn't going to make it go away." I shrug indifferently. "Besides…. It's really freaking awesome." Even Stiles had to laugh at how I was bouncing happily in the back of the Jeep. Scott turns back around and leans against the window.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" He asks letting his head bounce a few times before just pouting out the window.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles looks over at his friend with a slightly sick expression on.

"She probably hates me now." Scott almost whines out. Stiles scoffs and I shift around in the back so that I can see Scott.

"She doesn't hate you." I announce. "And if you are worried about that I'll talk to her tomorrow and tell her that you got food poisoning or something." I smile at him and shrug. "Really you don't have to worry about her."

"It wouldn't hurt to come up with a pretty amazing apology either." Stiles adds in. "Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you are a frickin' werewolf." He smiles at me in the rear-view and Scott jerks his head up and looks at him like he's crazy. "Okay, bad idea."

Scott goes back to pouting out the window and Stiles hits his arm lightly. "Hey, we'll get through this." I lean back against the wall in the back grinning at how close they are. "Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice."

"I'll help…." I throw out leaning my head against the wall of the Jeep. "With the chaining up thing not the live mice thing because... ugh" I shudder to punctuate my point.

"I had a boa once. I could do it." Scott scoffs at Stiles statement and I shake my head slowly and close my eyes.

About 15 minutes later Stiles pulls up in front of my house and Scott jumps out before helping me climb out of the back.

"Hey…." He says as I start up my walkway causing me to turn around. "Thanks."

"You'd do the same." I smile and wave at both the boys before walking backwards up the path to my house. "See you at school on Monday."

I tried to quietly shut the front door behind me but just as it clicked shut my mom came racing down the stairs.

"Where have you been? It's 6 in the morning." She grabs my shoulders and starts looking me over.

"Mom, I'm fine." I snicker and pull her hands off my arms and lead her to the living room.

"When you said the after party I figure that you would be back in just a couple hours not almost 6 hours later." She seats herself on the couch and I collapse in one of the chairs around the coffee table.

"I stayed afterwards to help clean up." I tilt my head so I can see her. "I thought maybe I could make some friends by offering to help.

"Oh. Well aren't you sweet. Next time you decide to do that can you at least call first?" She visibly starts to calm down.

"Yeah sorry. I left my phone in my car…" I stop as I realize where my car is, "which is still at Lydia's." I hop out of my chair and grab the home phone.

"Why is your car there?" My mom follows me into the kitchen and starts setting up the coffee machine.

"It wouldn't start for some reason. I'm gonna call a tow truck to go get it." I start looking around for a phone book as my mother sighs and slides one across the island to me. "Thanks."

"Well. Did you at least have a good time last night? You never did really say earlier." She waves off my thanks as I searched through the numbers. I paused, looked at her smiling and leaned on the phone book.

"Actually…. It was the perfect night." I nod and then look back down resuming my search. "Yeah. The perfect night."

Monday morning arrived and my mom dropped me off at school because my car was still in the shop. I caught up with Allison after classes were done for the day and we were walking across the courtyard when she noticed Scott sitting on one of the benches in his lacrosse uniform.

"One second okay?" She says to me before gliding over to him. "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party?" She doesn't even stop as he gets up and walks beside her. I keep my distance and look around trying not to listen.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Scott stutters slightly on the first few words. "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." He shoots me a look over his shoulder that said 'I thought you were going to talk to her'. I just mouth back 'sorry' then gesture for him to talk to her.

"Did you get sick?" Allison turns back towards him and I quickly turn and stare at a bench.

"I definitely had an attack of something." Scott says as his excuse, causing me to spin around waving my hands mouthing 'no'.

Allison stops and whirls on Scott, "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott asks looking at her with his puppy dog eyes, causing Allison to let out an angry breath before smiling at him. _Seriously! How does he do that?_

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably." They both chuckle softly. "So is that a yes on a second chance?" Scott asks stepping a little closer to her.

"Definitely yes." Allison nods as a car horn goes off in the roundabout in front of the school. "That's my dad. I better go." She turns in my direction and waves. "See you tomorrow Percy."

"Yeah. See ya." I walk over and stand next to Scott as she walks away. I wait until she is out of earshot before turning to him and saying, "Well that went well." He just grins and we turn and start walking towards student parking, when Scott stops suddenly and turns around looking at Allison's dad. "What?" I stop and look at her dad too while Scott raises his hand in an awkward wave.

"It's him." Scott whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

"What? Him who? Her dad? Yeah she said that." I put a hand on his arm and start pushing him back in the direction we were headed. "Let's go. I need to find a ride home."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! I finished my exam with minimal brain damage. Here's the next chapter for you lovelies. Sadly still no Derek/Percy interaction... which I'm really looking forward to. I still don't own Teen Wolf or its characters... just Percy, always Percy. *sighs***

Scott allows me to lead him away but doesn't say anything.

"Scott?" I let go of his arm and look at him concerned.

"Yeah?" He snaps out of the stupor he had been in and looks over at me.

"What's wrong?" I stop walking and move over to the wall of the school.

"You remember the hunters I told you I ran into in the woods?" I nod as a bunch of students come piling out the side door we were standing next to. "Her dad was one of them."

"Allison's dad?" I clarify.

"Yeah." Scott points at the door still a little dazed. "I need…. I need to change. I'll see you later."

"Ummmm. Yeah okay." I wave as he walks away then look around. "Still don't have a ride." I slide down the wall with a sigh pulling out my phone and calling my mom to come get me.

"Hey, you've reached the Goodwin household. We aren't home right now….." I stab the end call button and toss my phone into my bag and stand up. _Well time to go hunt for a pity ride. _I walk around the building and hear a whistle go off on the field. _Lacrosse practice? Maybe I can ask Stiles for a ride. _I shrug and head for the bleachers and see Jackson lay Scott on his back and the coach start yelling at him.

"McCall's gonna do it again. McCall's gonna do it again." Coach Finstock yells as Scott runs back to the line. I toss my bag at my feet and sit down and lean my elbows on my knees. Scott restarts his run at Jackson and furiously slams into Jackson causing him to end up on the ground writhing in pain. I jump up from my seat and grab my bag as Scott hits his knees on the field close to where Jackson lay.

Stiles reaches Scott first and crouches next to him. I squeeze through the crowd gathering around Jackson and stop right behind the two boys.

"What's going on?" I hiss at them looking over my shoulder to make sure everyone is still over with Jackson.

"I can't control it. It's happening." Scott gasps grabbing at the ground.

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles panics and looks over at me then back at his friend before pulling Scott to his feet. "Alright. Come on. Get up. Go!" I send one last look over at the mass huddled on the field then follow Scott and Stiles as they run off the field.

Stiles stumbles along with Scott until we get to the boys locker room where I stop right outside the door.

"Down. You okay?" Stiles leads Scott down to his knees just inside the door. "Scott, you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Scott growls out loudly causing me to back up a step and glance up and down the hallway, and Stiles to scurry backwards into one of the benches. Scott starts to pursue Stiles around the locker room snarling and growling. I step forward to go inside to distract Scott when Stiles catches my eye and waves his hand telling me to get out of there. I duck down right outside the doorway, where a couple seconds later Stiles comes spilling out spraying a fire extinguisher. I slide myself down the hall a little to avoid being stepped on.

He stops still gripping the extinguisher to his body then glances over at me to make sure I'm okay. I smile weakly as Scott groans from the locker room. "Stiles?" We both straighten up and peek into the room to see a confused Scott sitting on the bench looking at us. "What happened?"

Stiles tosses the extinguisher into the hallway and walks back through the doorway removing his gloves. "You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." I stand hesitantly in the doorway watching Scott look between Stiles, me, and the extinguisher now rolling on the floor beside me.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott still sounded confused, I really couldn't blame him.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles states plainly. "You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line." Scott whispers softly.

"Not anymore." Stiles sighs and I catch Scott's eye.

"I kind of agree with Stiles here." I jerk my chin in Stiles' direction. "It's not just your team or the others you have to worry about Scott. There's going to be other people in the stands. Especially Allison." I sigh and step back from the door. "I'm gonna go see if they've gotten anywhere with Jackson or if he's still whimpering on the field." I try to chuckle but all that comes out is a huff of air. "Just think about not playing." I give a nod to both of them as a goodbye and stride down the hall back to the field.

Later that night I collapse onto my bed after calling Stiles and telling him about Jackson's separated shoulder. _Well Percy you handled that really well today….. couldn't even go into the locker room, or help in any way. You should be proud of yourself. _I moan into my pillow and grunt when I hear a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I shout into my pillow not bothering to lift my head up. I hear my door open up and then feel my bed dip as someone sits next to me.

"We got a call today about your car." My mom says placing her hand on my back. I lift my head up happily.

"And? When can I go get it?" I grin at her happy to be talking about my car.

"Not yet." My mom chuckles as she shakes her head. "They have to order some part that's really difficult to get or something. You may want to pick up a few more shifts at work so you can pay for it."

"You know when you sat down I thought you'd have good news." I roll over and glare at my mother. "Now I'm thinking you came in here to torture me."

"I'm your mother it's my job to torture you." She smiles and gets up. "But you really should consider getting more shifts."

"Yeah yeah. I'll call my boss later." I wave a hand at her as she exits. I grab my pillow and smush it on top of my face to drown out the light then let my arms fall and just lay there in silence until I fall asleep.

Friday morning Allison and I were wandering the hallway between classes when she spots Scott down the hall and takes off in his direction leaving me talking to myself.

"Yeah, no great, just leave me here." I sigh and walk over to my locker and retrieve my textbooks for my next few classes. Allison appears a few seconds later and spins the combination into her lock. "So how's Scott?" I ask leaning against the wall of lockers beside me.

"He's fine." She grins glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "By the way we are all going out tomorrow after the game."

"Who is we all?" I step back as she whips the door to her locker open.

"Me, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, you….. and possibly Stiles." She faces me as she says this. I crinkle my nose as she mentions Jackson. "Come on it will be fun."

"That is what you said about the party." I pointed at her mischievously.

"The party was not my fault." She giggles and reaches into her locker pulling out a jacket. "Did you put this in here?"

"No…. I don't know your combination nor did I have a jacket to give you." I tilt my head and look at it. "Maybe you forgot you brought a jacket this morning?"

"Yeah… Maybe." We both jump as the bell for class rings. "I have to go to French class. I'll see you at lunch okay?" She tosses the jacket back into her locker and grabs a textbook.

"Yes ma'am." I smirk and head off towards my next class.

Scott and I leave algebra talking about Lydia threatening to introduce Allison to all the 'hot' lacrosse players.

"You really don't need to worry about that." I chuckle. "Allison is really into you. Lydia doesn't really have as much sway over her as she may think."

"Allison's into me?" Scott smiles hopefully.

"No." I scoff. "She goes out with you because she hates you." I give him a sarcastic glance. "Of course she is into you."

We stop at Scott's locker which he opens long enough to place a book away before closing it. Right as he gets it closed we are both yanked backward by a frantic Stiles who pushes his friend to the base of the stairs.

"Well hello Stiles, it's nice to see you too." I say straightening my jacket which was hanging off my shoulder thanks to him.

"Shhh." He motions at me with his hand before turning to Scott. "Tell me what they're saying." He points up the stairs where his father is standing with on of his deputies and the principal. Scott leans around the corner and tilts his head a couple times. I stay slightly crouched behind Stiles.

"This doesn't look suspicious at all." I mutter under my breath, causing Stiles to shush me again.

"Can you hear them?" Stiles smacks Scott on the shoulder and gets shushed himself by Scott causing me to snicker into my hand.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott says turning to Stiles.

"Unbelievable." Stiles sighs and straightens up and steps back around me. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott leans against the wall behind him.

"What exactly is the truth about Derek?" I pipe up moving so we are standing in a triangle. "I mean besides being really creepy."

"I can do something." Stiles says before turning to me. "You pretty much got the truth down about Derek. He is creepy and a murderer."

"Like what?" Scott asks in regards to Stiles' first statement.

"Like find the other half of the body." I let out a sound of disgust at the thought of half a body.

"Are you kidding?" Scott says as Stiles rushes off.

"He's kidding right? We aren't actually going searching for a body are we?" I point after him as Scott gives up and turns to look down the hallway. I hear Scott groan and peek around his shoulder to see what's going on. Down the halls a way I see Allison shaking some guys hand with Lydia standing next to her grinning like a proud momma.

"I thought she was kidding." I whisper as Scott starts walking towards them. "Scott…. What are you doing? Scott!" I straighten my bag and hurry after him.

"So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott says slightly accusatory making me elbow him in the ribs.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Allison smiles and looks back the way Lydia had walked off in.

"I wonder why." Scott shuffles next to me and I hold in a groan as I hear the jealousy permeating his half statement.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Allison shrugs turning towards me. "Hey."

"Hey." I responded meekly as Scott points at the jacket in Allison's arms.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? It was in my locker." Allison answers confused then says to me. "I think maybe Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination…."

"She has your combination?" I feign hurt. "

"Did she say she brought it back?" Scott interrupts us. "Or did somebody give her the jacket?"

"Like who?" Allison's face falls in concern.

"Like Derek." Scott spits out a little viciously.

"Your friend?" Allison asks at the same time that I say, "Derek?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott ignores me and just continues to interrogate Allison.

"Ummm, not much at all." She looks at me with a questioning face and I shrug in response.

"What did you say?" Scott urges causing me to step forward and place a hand on Allison's arm.

"We need to get to class." I say shooting a worried look up at Allison while leading her off.

"Allison…." Scott calls after us.

"We really have to go." She calls back over her shoulder as I march her down the hall briskly. "That was weird." She mutters to me once we are at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I look at her apologetically. "Sorry, by the way, didn't know how else to help."

"It's okay." She grins at me. "I wonder why he was so worked up over my jacket."

"Who knows." I shrug letting her enter the classroom ahead of me.

In the middle of class my cellphone buzzes alerting me to a text. Glancing up at the teacher I quickly pull up the text from Stiles, 'Scott found something…. You coming?', I grin at my phone then raise my hand and ask the teacher if I can be excused. Allison shoots me a look as I get up to leave but I ignore it and race to the parking lot where Stiles is waiting impatiently.

"What took so long?" He blurted out as soon as I fell into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking lot smoothly and slightly faster than I'm used too.

"I was in class." I look at him incredulously.

"So?" He turns hits the gas to speed up and I pull the seatbelt over my chest and click it in place.

"So…. Before I started talking to you and Scott I never left class. It was new to me." I chuckle.

Stiles shakes his head but the spends the rest of the very short drive in silence. As soon as we pull up in front of the house Stiles dashes out of the car and up the walkway before I can retract the belt. I follow him into the house and up the stairs to Scott's room which Stiles just bursts into words already falling from his lips before the door even opened.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" He stumbles when he forgets to let go of the doorknob but straightens up quickly and I giggle and wave at Scott when he turns to face us. "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall. So…."

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott ignores his friends hyperness and gives me a half wave in return.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles urges leaning a little closer to Scott.

"There's something buried there." Scott is tying something on his lacrosse stick as I enter the room completely and look around. _Not as messy as I would have expected._ "I could smell blood." Scott looks up and watches me as I wander around looking at items tacked to his wall.

"That's awesome." Stiles cheered causing me to tsk at him. He obviously heard me because he continued on, "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" I shake my head smiling.

"I don't know." Scott answers standing up tying a final knot on the net. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing." He tosses his lacrosse stick on his bed. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Stiles laughs and they both head to the door, indicating I should follow.

"Quick question." I muse from behind them as we head down the stairs. "Do you only want to play to impress Allison?"

"No…. well I do want to impress her…. But that's not the only reason I want to play." Scott looks at me over his shoulder as we reach the front door.

"Okay then. What are we waiting for? Let's go find ourselves a dead body." I wring my hands together and grin wickedly.

"Thought you were against finding a body." Scott comments as we head down the walkway to the Jeep.

"I sort of still am. But on the other hand it seems exciting." I put my hands up and weigh them up and down like a scale. "Just don't ask me to touch the dead body and I should be good."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey my lovely followers. Here we go with our next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Still don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. Percy however is all mine! 3 R&R!**

We make it to the Jeep and I squeeze around Scott before easily sliding into the back. Once everyone is situated Stiles heads toward the hospital. It was completely dark by the time we arrived and parked. Scott helped me out of the back and then we all wandered up the path to the doors.

"You know I think it's technically cheating if we go looking for a dead body in a morgue." I comment skipping along behind the two boys. Scott shoots me a mirthful look and walks through the doors. Once inside we all stop and look around trying to find a sign telling us where the morgue is.

"Hey." Stiles reaches out and turns Scott towards the door to our right.

"Okay." Scott straightens his jacket then glances around and tries to back through the door without drawing attention to himself.

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles says motioning for me to follow him over to some seats. As we round the corner Stiles shoots his arm out in front of me stopping me in my tracks and points over to Lydia sitting in one of the seats.

"Go talk to her." I grasp his sleeve then try to push him forward. "I will be over there." I point past the nurse's station and head away. I stop just on the other side and pretend to be engrossed in one of the pamphlets adorning the counter.

"Oh, my god." I hear Stiles mutter causing me to urge him on by casually pointing at Lydia. 'Go!' I mouth when he looks my way again.

"Hey, Lydia." He tries to casually lean against the wall near her. "You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology." Lydia just tilts her head towards the wall. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection." _Connection? Really Stiles? You can do better than that. _I sigh and turn back to the pamphlet in front of me. "You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe, it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better."

I peek over my arm and see Lydia shift in her seat then reach up to her ear before saying, "Hold on. Give me a second" She pulls a Bluetooth device off her ear before looking up at Stiles again. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" My jaw hits the floor as Stiles looks at me flabbergasted.

"Wow. Cold." I mutter as Stiles turns back to her and chuckles nervously.

"No. Sorry." He takes a step back and runs into a side table and looks at me before collapsing in a seat around the corner. I place the pamphlet in my hand back on the counter before gliding over to the seat next to Lydia and sitting down. After shooting her a slight glare, which she ignores, I lean around the corner.

"Strong start, but you need to work on your follow through." I whisper to Stiles. He grabs one of the booklets on the table between us and hides behind it. After a few minutes of silence Lydia hops out of her seat causing me to jump slightly and look up. Jackson comes waltzing down the hall rubbing his shoulder.

"Did he do it?" She asks as I reach around the corner and smack Stiles' arm to get his attention.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson nods at her letting his hand drop back to his side.

"You should get one right before the game, too." Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder and I glance over at Stiles to see him peeking over the top of a menstruation booklet. I snicker before turning back to the couple in front of me. "The pros do it all the time." Lydia continues when Jackson shoots the look of a disappointed four year old. "You want to be a little high school amateur?"_Okay so it's not just Stiles that gets the iceyness from her. _"Or do you want to go pro?" Lydia saunters closer before kissing Jackson making hide behind my hand.

Before they turn to leave Lydia spins around and points at me. "You are Allison's friend right?"

I jump at the sudden attention and sit there opening and closing my mouth a few times before nodding in response.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" She prods me smiling.

"Uhhhh….. yes?" I glance up at Jackson who is looking questioningly in Stiles' direction before quickly returning my gaze to Lydia.

"Good!" Lydia claps delightedly. "You can help hold the sign" She waggles her fingers at me before turning and dragging Jackson down the hallway leaving me sitting there stunned.

"Since third grade I've been trying to get her to have a conversation with me, and here she is striking one up with you." Stiles hisses at me around the corner still hiding behind his booklet. "How did you do that?"

I shrug before turning to face him and pointing at the booklet. "Interesting topic?" I tilt my head trying to hide my smirk. He looks down at the reading material in his hands for a few seconds before yelping and tossing it in the direction of the nurse's station like it had burned him. I laugh as we both stare at it before he turns to me.

"How long was I holding that?" He points at it with his finger wavering.

"Pretty much since I sat down." I smile in his direction before pointing behind him to where Scott was now standing. He turns around and cringes into his seat when he sees how close Scott was standing without his knowledge.

"The scent was the same." Scott whispers after looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"You sure?" Stiles pushes himself out of his chair.

"Yes." I get up slowly and shuffle a little closer.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles sighs and rubs his head lightly.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott nods furiously.

"Uhhhh….. no you don't." I interject causing both of them to whip there heads towards me. "Not unless you feel like telling the sheriff you are a werewolf."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles throws his hands up slightly.

"Scott can't go to your father and tell him that he knows that Derek killed that girl because he smelled the same scent as the dead body when he was on the property earlier." I stop and recount what I had said in my head. "That did make sense right?"

"Fine then we prove it." Stiles says marching towards the exit.

"How?" Scott asks causing Stiles to stop and turn back towards us.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" His eyebrows raise questioningly.

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." Scott answers.

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles jumps excitedly before pushing Scott towards the exit and standing aside so I can follow.

After a quick pit stop at Stiles' house to grab a couple of shovels we head to Derek's place and park a little ways away in the dark to wait until he leaves.

"So…" I lean forward between the two seats where the boys are staring menacingly at the house. "How long do you think before he leaves?" Both the boys shrug and we settle into silence for about half an hour. I had started to fall asleep in the back when Scott turned and tapped me on the leg pointing to the house.

I rolled myself up and peered through the windshield to see Derek getting into his car. I flick Stiles' ear to wake him up.

"Wha-? Wh-?" Stiles' wakes up violently and waves his arms wildly causing me and Scott to both scoot as far to the passenger side of the Jeep as we can. "What?" He says looking between the two of us, I jerk my head in the direction of the house clinging to the back of Scott's seat.

"Next time," I whisper at Scott, "you wake him up." Scott just nods with a slight smile on his face as Stiles starts the car and pulls up to the house once Derek's car is out of sight. Scott and Stiles quickly climb out first and I pass each of them a shovel before clambering out myself. I pull a flashlight out of the bag in Scott's hand and turn it on. We head to the side of the house where Scott sniffs the air lightly.

"Wait, something's different." He says after a couple of deep inhales.

"Different how?" Stiles looks over his shoulder in the direction that Derek drove off in.

"I don't know." Scott admits.

"Well that's helpful." I sigh shining the flashlight at the ground in front of me to make sure there's nothing I could trip over.

"Let's just get this over with." Scott drives his shovel into a patch of loose dirt. Stiles soon joined him after tossing his bag next to my feet. After half an hour I had started to shiver standing there holding the flashlight while the boys dug.

"Could you hold the light still?" Stiles moans as the light skitters off to the side of their hole when a particularly bad shiver hits me.

"Sorry." I mumble out using one hand to shine the light for them to see and the other rubbing up and down my arm trying to get the warmth flowing.

"This is taking way too long." Scott looks around at how far they had dug then at Stiles.

"Just keep going." Stiles grumbles throwing dirt over his shoulder and in my direction.

"Hey!" I mock shout at him.

"What if he comes back?" Scott resumes shovelling while bringing up a good point.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles shrugs.

"What if he catches us?" Scott stabs the ground with his shovel again.

"I have a plan for that." He says almost joyfully.

"You want to share with the class Stiles?" I turn the light towards the woods surrounding us to check for any approaching figures.

"We all run a different direction. Whoever he catches first, too bad." I look down at my feet and moan.

"I should have worn better shoes." Scott looks up at me with a half smile before turning back to digging.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that I hate that plan." I nod in agreement as Scott says this.

Stiles stabs the ground again and must have hit something because he throws his arm out to stop Scott. "All right. Stop, stop, stop!"

I creep a little closer to the edge of the hole they are standing in and shine the flashlight in. "Did you find it?" I whisper.

Stiles shoots me a menacing glance before he and Scott kneel down and shift dirt off an object wrapped in cloth and tied together with rope. They both fumble with the knots as I bounce on the balls of my feet trying to peek over their shoulders.

"Hurry." Scott shakes one of the knots trying to open it.

"I'm trying." Stiles says slightly exasperated. "Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." Scott says diving back into the knots. After a minor struggle they manage to get all the knots untied and start to unwrap the cloth. I gasp when they both jump back and out of the hole yelling 'Whoa!' as they uncover half a wolf.

"Ummmm….. Not to state the obvious but I thought we were looking for a human body." I cover my nose as the smell reaches me. I kneel down next to them and set the flashlight down on the ground trying to get a closer look.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaims panting and scrambling to look back at the unwelcome present.

"It's a wolf." Scott bends down resting his hands on his knees.

"Yeah. We can see that." Stiles voice dripping with sarcasm. I glare at him then slide into the hole and poke the wolf. "I thought you said you smelled blood?"

"Human blood." I point out, moving the cloth a little further to the side.

"Yeah, human blood." Stiles nods furiously staring down his friend.

"I told you something was different." Scott shrugs his shoulders in confusion.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles leans back on one hand and rubs his head confusedly.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott grabs at Stiles' shirt.

"Yeah, okay. Percy help me cover this up." Stiles places his hand on my shoulder so I don't get in his way as he starts to climb into the hole next to me. He stops and looks at something on the other side of the wolf grave.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks when he stops.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles points at a purple flower sticking up not too far away.

"It's a flower Stiles…. We are in the woods. It's not totally unheard of." I reach up and move his hand off my shoulder.

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles says moving closer to the flower.

"What's that?" Scott and I ask at the same time.

"Haven't either of you seen _The Wolf Man_?" Stiles looks between the both of us and I shake my head.

"No." Scott mimics me his head slowly turning from left to right.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Stiles stares down at me hopefully and I just blink in response. "The original classic werewolf movie? You are so unprepared for this." He sighs before pointing at both of us. "We get out of this alive, we are all sitting down and watching this movie." He scampers over to the purple plant and pulls it up slowly revealing a rope attached the bottom.

He starts following it as I turn and face Scott with my eyebrows raised in question. After completing two full circles around us, Scott looks down into the hole next me and stands up slowly looking really terrified. _Oh god. What is behind me?_ I turn around and look down and see that the wolf corpse had turned into the top half of a female. I scream at the top of my lungs and scrape my hands at the edge of the hole trying to get out. Scott grabs under one of my arms and pulls me out easily as I stare at the body.

Stiles comes over and stops behind me still holding the rope looking down at the body. "Oh!"

I turn around and whack him on his arm. "What the hell did you do?!" I point angrily at the body. "That was a wolf until you did something." The hand that had hit him rested on his arm as I glanced down again and shuddered.

Scott reaches forward and pulls me away from the body and leads me towards the front of the house while Stiles pulls out his phone and calls his dad. He helps me sit down on the porch and stands there awkwardly. Stiles comes around the side of the house carrying the shovels and bags, glancing over at us before heading to the Jeep and putting the stuff away. Once everything was secured he came back to stand next to his best friend and looked worriedly at me.

"You two are hovering." I whisper lifting my head from where it had fallen once I sat down. "I'm fine. Really." I smile at both of them. "Just wasn't expecting the wolf to turn into a person."

"You sure you're good?" Scott sits down next to me.

"Yes!" I look up at Stiles. "Your dad on the way?"

He nods and leans against one of the posts. "So now we wait?" I wrap my arms around my middle suddenly feeling the cold again.

"Now we wait." Scott nods offering me his jacket. I give my thanks and quickly slide my arms into the jacket.

"So…." I look up at Stiles after I find a comfortable position leaning against the post nearby. "Tell me more about _The Wolf Man_." His face breaks into a grin as he launches into a theatrical re-enactment of the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Omg this was soooo much fun to write. I really have nothing to say because I'm not completely over the giddiness of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Still don't own any of Teen Wolf, just the amazing Percy. R&R!**

"Ugh! I can't believe you two haven't seen the movie before." Stiles moans out after finishing a very detailed summary of _The Wolf Man_. Scott chuckles lightly before looking over at me, where I had fallen asleep leaning against the post.

"Dude." He grabs Stiles' attention and points at me. As they both try to remain as quiet as possible Scott's head jerks up when he hears a car approaching. "I think someone's coming."

Stiles turns slowly and whispers, "Didn't take dad too long."

"Stiles, I don't think it's your dad." Scott stands up from the porch and walks a little ways into the woods. "It doesn't sound like his car." He calls back to Stiles.

"So then who is….." Stiles pauses when he realizes who is coming. "Oh god, Scott what if it's Derek?"

"We need to get out of here." Stiles nods vehemently and heads toward the Jeep. "Wait….. Stiles…." He points at me still sleeping on the porch. "Percy."

"Heh, right." They both rush over to me and shake me to get me awake. "Come on Percy. You really need to wake up."

"Mom…. It's too early." I shift slightly trying to get the prodding hands to leave me alone.

"Percy!" Stiles hisses loudly poking me in my exposed side effectively making me jump and swat at his hand.

"WHAT?!" I straighten myself up still groggy.

"Jeep. Now." Stiles merely says motioning for Scott to grab one of my arms while lifting my other and pulling me to my feet. As they moved quickly back to the Jeep with me between them, both of them kept shooting nervous glances at the treeline. Stiles separated from us to hop into the driver's side and start the car while Scott ushered me over to the passenger side and climbed into the back pulling me into the seat. The Jeep went hurtling backwards as soon as my door was being pulled closed. Once we were back to where we had been parked earlier Stiles turned off the car and visibly relaxed.

"Either one of you want to explain what just happened?" I ask rubbing my eyes lightly still trying to wake up. Scott was about to answer when Stiles shushed us and pointed at the black sports car driving through the woods. "Wait Derek's back? Where's your dad?" I blurt out leaning over the space between our seats to get a closer look through his window.

"I don't know." Stiles grunts out under his breath looking down at me slightly cross-eyed due to my closeness. I turn to look at Scott in the back and jump back when I see just how close I had actually leaned in to Stiles.

"Sorry." I mutter sliding back to the passenger seat where I feel a blush rise as I peer out the window. Stiles shakes his head in a 'not-a-problem' kind of way before casually drumming his hands on the steering wheel and watching Derek exit his car and head inside.

We sit there in silence for another hour and a half, waiting for the sheriff to arrive. I started to feel drowsy again and placed my head against the window and let my eyes fall closed. When the sheriff finally pulls up just after dawn, Stiles reaches over to wake me again but Scott stops him.

"Let her sleep." Stiles just shrugs, retracts his hand and starts the Jeep before pulling closer to the house. Once parked again, Stiles hops out and leaves the door open for Scott before heading in the direction of the house. Scott climbs out too but remains at the hood of the Jeep. Derek is led to the police car by one of the Beacon Hills deputies while the Sheriff heads over to discuss something with some of the investigators.

Once his father is out of site Stiles sneaks over to the car Derek is currently sitting in and slides into the passenger seat while Scott mouths 'no' at him over and over again. Once his friend doesn't listen Scott turns around mutter under his breath and glances at me to see if I'm still asleep. Not even half a minute after the door was closed the sheriff yanks open the car door and drags his son out by the arm.

"There. Stand." He says after pulling Stiles a few feet from the head of the car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles rubs his arm lightly.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Sheriff Stilinski gestures over toward the grave from earlier.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles sighs out.

"Which he dropped when?" His father shifts and places his weight lightly on one hip while staring at his son derisively.

"The other night." Stiles shrugs.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?" The sheriff clarifies.

"Yes." Stiles enthusiastically replies.

"The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?" The sheriff raises his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Stiles eyes widen in horror when he realizes what he just said. "No. Oh, crap." He hangs his head.

"Before I get to the fact that you lied to me. Can you explain the girl to me?" The sheriff places his hands in his pockets with a slight grin on his face.

"The girl? I don't know she was dead when we found her." Stiles' head shoots up at the question.

"Not the dead girl." His father sighs before gesturing at the Jeep. "The one currently passed out in your car."

"What?" Stiles peers around his father's arm before his eyes land on me. "Oh, Percy. She was helping us look for Scott's inhaler."

"Was she out here the other night too?" Stiles answers with a shake of his head. "Okay, so you lied to me." The sheriff repeats.

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles tries to weasel past his father's suspicion.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" The sheriff sways slightly in place.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles motions with his hand side to side to demonstrate.

"Get the hell out of here." The sheriff shoos his son past him shaking his head. "And take that girl home." He points at me before walking away.

"Absolutely." Stiles hurries over to the Jeep and pushes Scott into the back again before speeding away. When Stiles takes a particularly sharp corner on the back road through the woods towards town I jerk awake again and look around.

"What's going on?" I look out the window and see trees blurring past. "Where are we?"

"Heading back into to town." Scott replies typing frantically into his phone before groaning and letting it clatter to the floor in the back of the Jeep. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking." Stiles throws a glance over his shoulder at his friend while letting off the gas slightly.

"I'll help." I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and google wolfsbane.

"Maybe, it's like a ritual or something. Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf." Stiles postulates as I pull up the first page listed. "Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn."

"Do you want us to keep looking or would you like to just keep guessing?" I ask looking up from my phone at him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Scott reach up to touch his head and groan lowly.

"I'll put that on my to-do list." Scott glares at his friend. "Right underneath, 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight.'" I put my phone into my lap as Scott squeezes his eyes shut in pain.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves…." Stiles starts, but I reach up and place my hand on his arm effectively shutting him up.

"Stiles stop for a second." I turn and look at Scott worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Stop saying 'werewolves'." Scott groans out miserably. "Stop enjoying this so much."

"Scott." I take my hand off Stiles' arm before turning completely in my seat to look at him, as Stiles glances over his shoulder to ask, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Scott half-shouts at both of us. "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later." Stiles adamantly replies waving his hands around dramatically.

"Something's not right." I mumble out keeping one eye on Scott as he shifts around uncomfortably in the back.

"I can't…" Scott looks up at me pleadingly.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Stiles throws back at his friend.

"No….." Scott growls out. "I can't breathe." He grasps at the front of his shirt and I shoot my hand out to try and help him while half turning to Stiles.

"Stop the car!" I shout as Scott's hand shoots up and slams into the roof.

"Whoa! Hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles exclaims swerving off the road slightly and knocking me between the seats on top of one of the backpacks from earlier.

"Pull over!" Scott clenches his fists as he groans out.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles says slightly panicked.

"Just pull over damnit!" I yell trying to pull myself back into the seat. My hand lands on top of the backpack and it slides open to reveal the purple wolfsbane flower from before.

"You kept it?" Scott yells as his eyes fall on the plant.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles yells back as Scott's eyes shift to a glowing yellow.

"Stop the car!" He growls out his voice echoing. Stiles slams on the brakes and I grab the bag and kick open the door, tumbling out as soon as it stops. Twirling in a slight circle I hurl the bag as far into the woods as I can before turning back to the Jeep to see Scott in the back curled up in pain. I turn to look in the direction I had thrown the bag as Stiles clambers out of the car. When I turn back, Scott is no where to be seen.

"Are we good?" Stiles says turning back towards me and the car and seeing Scott gone. "Scott?" He gulps out looking questioningly at me.

"Scott?" I whirl around trying to see if he is collapsed nearby. "Where did he go?" I step back towards the Jeep asking.

"I don't know." Stiles puts his hands on his head and looks around nervously. "Get in… We need to find him."

I look around once more before sliding back into the passenger seat and slamming the door. Stiles hits the gas when I'm securely in and then grabs his phone to call police dispatch.

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." A woman's voice floats out through the speaker.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles says frantically into the phone, while I watch out the windows for any sign of Scott.

"Odd how?" The reply comes through a few seconds later.

"Uh, like an odd person or, dog-like individual…." I whip my head around and mouth 'really?' at him causing him to give me an apologetic look before continuing, "roaming the streets?"

"I'm hanging up on you now." The dispatch officer sighs out.

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Stiles screams as a quiet 'goodbye' comes through before static.

"Can you blame her?" I turn back to the window as he throws his phone frustratedly at me. "HEY!" I fumble with the phone before grasping it in my hands. "It's not my fault you know."

He turns towards me and sighs "I know, sorry."

"I'll call Allison Ask her if she's seen him." I place his phone on my lap before pulling my own out of Scott's sweater, which I was still wearing, pocket. "Besides…." I point at the time on the dash. "Won't the game be starting soon. He was pretty adamant that he was going to play no matter what." I shrug lightly. "Maybe he's headed there."

"That's pretty smart." Stiles looks over at me with a smile.

"This? This is nothing. You should see me when I tackle history homework. Now that's impressive." I wink at him and dial Allison's phone number.

"He did what?!" I shout into the phone causing Stiles to swerve again.

"Don't do that!" He half-yells at me pulling back onto the road making me put up my hand to silence him.

"What do you mean 'your dad hit him with a car' Allison?" I ask calmly.

"He hit him with the car." Allison says as if it explains everything.

"Well is he okay?" I grip my phone a little tighter and worriedly run a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. He's fine." I let out a sigh of relief before whispering to Stiles 'he's okay'. He grins at me before nodding. "We are on the way to the lacrosse game now. You are going to be there right?"

"Huh?" I pull the phone back up to my ear as my hand had dropped slightly after her last statement. "Yeah, the game right." I turn towards Stiles who nods and turns onto one of the roads towards the school. "We are on our way right now too."

"We?" Allison asks mischievously. "Who completes the we?"

"You know perfectly well who." I sigh into the phone causing Stiles to look at me questioningly. "I'll see you when we get there." I hang up my phone without waiting for a goodbye, and then I turn and see Stiles still staring at me. "What?"

"What was that last part about?" He grins before turning back to the road.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just drive." I frantically try to avoid the subject for no other reason than to save myself embarrassment.

"Okay…." He draws out pulling into the school parking lot.

"Go find Scott." I point at the school as soon as we are parked to avoid him asking me again. "I'm going to go find Allison." I hop out of the Jeep, walk a couple of feet before turning back towards him. "Try to get him not to play. We really don't know what's going to happen. I don't want anyone getting hurt." With a nod I race towards the field in search of Allison.

"Percy!" I hear Allison yell as soon as I come around the edge of the bleachers. "Over here!" I turn towards her voice and see her standing and waving 10 feet from me next to a handsome older guy who must have been her dad. I push my way through the crowd and hug her as soon as I reach her.

"Your dad?" I whisper pointing at the man next to her, she nods silently and I turn to him smiling. "Hello Mr. Argent."

"Hello….. Percy." He looks to his daughter to confirm whether he was right once she nodded he turned back to me and offered his hand which I hesitantly shook before sitting on Allison's other side.

"So….." Allison turns toward me after looking at the field for Scott. "Where did you disappear to yesterday in the middle of class?"

"Class?" I crinkle my brow in confusion.

"Yeah you left after checking your phone and I didn't hear from you for a day." She looks sad as she says the last part.

"Oh….. ummm…." I turn towards the field and try to think of some excuse when my eyes fall on Stiles walking onto the field with Scott. _Oh god…. Forgive me for this. _"I went out with Stiles." I point in his direction and Allison follows my hand with her eyes before jumping giddily in her seat.

"You spent all night wit….." Allison trails off as we both watch Lydia grab Scott by the front of his jersey and pull him close. Scott leans away from her the best he can while answering whatever she asks causing Lydia to chuckle. After patting Scott briskly on the chest Lydia turns and sashays towards us.

"It's probably nothing, Allison." I whisper to her while looking at Scott who I could tell was listening. His head dips slightly in confirmation before he heads off towards the bench that Stiles is sitting on.

As Lydia reaches us the whistle blows signalling the start of the game, and earning me a reprieve from Allison bombarding me with questions about Stiles. While Allison and Lydia watched the game intently I kept my focus torn between Scott on the field and Stiles sitting nervously on the bench. A cheer erupted from the crowd as Jackson scored the first goal of the game, I clapped along halfheartedly. Lydia taps Allison's arm then whispers something to her before leaning down and grabbing the poster boards she had placed at our feet when she arrived. She motioned for me to get up to and handed me one side while Allison hoisted the middle. Once she was pleased with how high the sign was being held Lydia went back to cheering as I gave Allison a glare.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that. She likes lacrosse." Allison laughs causing the sign to wobble slightly.

"Yeah and I like reading books but you don't see me dragging you to a bookstore and making you wave a sign." I grumble out loud enough for her to hear. I catch Scott's eye as he looks at the sign we are holding up and his head drops dejectedly. "Sorry Scott." I whisper, hoping he was listening. After the cheering died down and we had replaced the sign at our feet I turned my focus to Scott on the field where he was bent over out of position. Making the excuse of having to go to the restroom I push passed Allison and Lydia who had their eyes glued to the field. Once at the end of the bleachers I creep to the bench and slide over to sit next to Stiles.

"You couldn't convince him not to play?" I whisper keeping an eye on the coach praying he doesn't see me.

"Jeez. Don't you make noise when you walk?" Stiles jumps when I slide next to him but quickly recomposes himself. "And if I had convinced him not to play would he really be on the field right now?" His tone just dripping with sarcasm.

I shoot him a glare and then point at Scott, "He doesn't look so good."

"Well he just hasn't gotten the ball. But you've seen him play before…." Stiles shrugs.

"You know perfectly well that I wasn't referring to his playing ability." I turn back and watch Scott as he sets himself up for the start of play again. Stiles and I both lean forward in shock as Scott vaults himself over an opposing player and catches the ball then goes racing down the field. When Scott scores, Stiles jumps up elbowing me as he went cheering , "Yes! That's what…" Before turning back to me with his hand raised for a high five. I laugh as I oblige and slide down the bench just a tad to avoid another elbow to the head. Stiles half runs over to where the coach is cheering and stands beside him arms raised in the air in victory screaming as loud as he can.

The next play starts and the opposing team gets it but then passes it to Scott. I turn and look at Allison in confusion, but she doesn't even notice, her eyes still glued to the field. The coach fell onto the bench next to Stiles who had returned to nervously twiddling with his glove.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" He asks tapping Stiles lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." Stiles replies never taking his eyes off the field.

"Interesting." Was coach's reply before he got up and went back to his place at the side of the field.

My jaw drops as Scott sends a missile of a ball straight through the netting on the goalies stick and scores another goal. I turn to ask Stiles something but he had vacated his seat again and was over by the coach.

"What are you doing Scott?" I whisper into my hands as the teams set up again. Stiles waltzes back over and retakes his seat next to right as play begins again. We watch quietly as Scott quickly obtains the ball then pauses in the middle of the field looking between the opposing players. Stiles starts to rise out of his seat beside me mumbling something like, 'No, Scott, no, no.'

Scott sends the ball whistling into the net and I jump up clapping, while Stiles dances around slightly with his arms raised. "Yes! Yes! Oh, my god!" Our celebrations are cut short as we watch Scott sprint of the field.

"Do we go after him?" I ask pushing myself off the bench.

"You really think you can catch up to a werewolf on foot?" Stiles shakes his head and turns me towards Allison who is standing on the field.

"Oh jeez." I smile at him sadly then push through the crowd gathering and make it to where Allison had just been standing to see she isn't there anymore. I whirl back around to Stiles who starts looking around trying to locate her. I race back over to him. "Stiles where did she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe her dad or Lydia took her home?" He asks hopefully sitting back down on the bench.

"I hope so." I bounce on my toes as I glance around the crowd of people.

"I'm sure she's fine." He grins up at me then turns to his dad who is standing at the bleachers on the phone. "Dad? What's wrong?" Sheriff Stilinski just holds up his index finger indicating that he should wait. "Maybe we should go look for Scott." He pipes up as he stands to his feet impatiently.

"But you just…." I shake my head before nodding. "You know what? Alright let's go find Scott." We take a couple of steps out onto the field before stopping. "You have no idea where to look do you?" I ask trying to hold back a laugh.

"I do…. Just give me a minute." He looks around confused as I see Danny standing not to far away.

"Give me two seconds." I throw over my shoulder and head over to Danny. "Hey!"

"Hi." He replies courteously.

"Have you seen Scott?" I ask raising my voice slightly to be heard over the crowd around us. "Uhhhh. Scott McCall."

"I think I saw him heading towards the locker room." He shrugs pointing in the direction of the school.

"Cool. Thanks!" I wave and head back to Stiles, grab his sleeve and pull him in the direction of the school. "Danny thinks he went into the locker room."

We make it to the locker room and Stiles just slides through the door with ease and I stop at the doorway nervously. He turns around and waves me in and I whisper to him, "BOYS locker room. I really shou…" He grabs my wrist and pulls me through the doorway before shushing me and leading me further in. We walk around the edge of a row of lockers and see Scott and Allison kissing and Stiles stumbles to a halt before pushing back behind the lockers and peeking around the corner.

"Creeper." I whisper looking around his shoulder with a smile. After a minute of watching the two, Allison pulled away.

"I gotta get back to my dad." I watch as she heads in our direction and try to hide behind Stiles. "Hi, Stiles…." She giggles and waves then sees me, "Percy." She gives a look at the door and mouths 'I'll wait outside', I just nod and come out from behind Stiles.

"Hey yeah." He waves awkwardly then lightly runs his hand over the side of the lockers before pushing himself out into the open of the room. I watch Allison leave as Scott comes over with the click of his cleats on the concrete floor causing me to look over at the incredibly dorky grin on his face.

"I kissed her." He whispers sounding a little drunk.

"We saw." Stiles motions between me and him with a hand.

"She kissed me." Scott continues as if he didn't even hear his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. She did." I giggle behind my hand then step around Stiles and head towards the door.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asks watching as I almost collapse into giddy giggling.

"I-I don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back." Scott stammers coming back from cloud nine. "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He says hopefully grinning at me.

"Yeah. We'll talk later then." Stiles says bringing the mood down and goes to leave the room. Scott's hand shoots out and grabs his jersey pulling him back.

"What?" I wrinkle my brow in confusion as I try to remember if anything bad had happened in the past little while. Stiles sighs before collecting his words.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." He looks sheepishly at Scott.

"And?" Scott urges him to continue.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles' choppy sentences make me blink a few times before Scott says what is running through both our minds.

"Are you kidding?" I wrack my brain for when Stiles could have found this out.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles continues causing me to look up.

"There's more?" I whimper out as all the fun energy in the room gets sucked out by his statement.

"My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles tries to avoid looking at Scott but fails miserably.

"Hale?!" Scott and I both burst out.

"Yeah. She's Derek's sister." Stiles finishes sadly sighing and giving an uncomfortable shrug.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I said I would post a poll in regards to the Percy/Stiles ship name at the beginning of this chapter but I haven't gotten around to making it yet so I will post that later. I still don't own Teen Wolf... oh how I wish I did though. I only own the snarky Percy. Enjoy! R&R!**

"That's great. Really great." I sigh and hang my head as my phone goes off in my pocket. Pulling it out I see a text from Allison. 'Hey. My dad wants to head home, but call me later…. We have a lot to talk about!'

"What do we do?" Scott asks pulling my gaze from my phone.

"Avoid the creep?" I suggest shrugging my shoulders. "But for right now there's nothing to do. So could I beg one of you to give me a ride home?"

Nods from both the boys lead us to walking out of the door dragging our feet. It had been a long two days.

"Thanks for the ride." I call to Stiles as I shuffle up the path to my front door and argue with the key before it slides in. My parents were already in bed so I didn't have to deal with the third degree right away. Entering my room I pulled off Scott's sweater. _Need to give that back eventually._ I shake my head and toss the garment at my desk before collapsing onto my bed and letting darkness take over.

"Good morning sweetheart!" My mom bursts into my room early on Monday morning.

"Do you have to be such a morning person?" I mutter pulling the pillow over my head as she whips open the curtains.

"A cheerful attitude makes for a brighter day." She walks over and grabs the pillow tossing it to the floor behind her.

"It also leads to people wanting to strangle you." I groan as I sit up and stretch. "You should keep that in mind."

Ignoring me my mom heads back to the door calling over her shoulder. "Be downstairs in 10, I have to drive you to school because your father is already gone. And I have a life too."

"Yeah!" I shout back as I rifle through my clothes trying to decide on an outfit while stifling yawns. _Ugh…. That shift last night killed me. But I want my car back so I will have to suck it up._ After changing quickly into a pair of jeans, a button down top and my combat boots I gather my homework and head downstairs.

"So Mom I was thinking….." I started as I rounded the corner into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"You are not breaking into your college fund to pay to fix your car." She flaps a hand at me as she gathers her purse and car keys.

"The fact that you knew exactly what it was I was going to say is slightly creepy." I stare at her in disbelief while downing half a cup of coffee as quickly as possible.

"Everytime something is wrong with your car you suggest it. It wasn't such a leap." My mom grabs the cup from my hand and places it in the sink before pushing me out the door towards her car.

When we arrive in the parking lot at school my mom quickly shoos me out wishing me a good day before peeling down the street like she was in some sort of race. Shaking my head I start for the door seeing Scott and Stiles not to far ahead. I quicken my pace and catch up to them right as Stiles opens the door and let's Scott enter.

"So you killed her?" He asks his friend not really caring who could hear.

"Who did he kill?" I ask from behind them causing Stiles to jump but push the door open again so I could enter.

"I don't know if I killed her. I just woke up." Scott says raising his hands lightly in confusion. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Are you sure you are a teenage boy?" I ask at the same time that Stiles goes, "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"A. I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B. never give anyone that much detail about you in bed again." Scott shudders slightly as we walk down the hall.

"Noted." Stiles repositions his backpack on his shoulder causing the lacrosse stick attached to it to whack me in the head. After shooting him a glare I dodge being knocked in the head again before going around to walk on Scott's other side. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know," Scott stops Stiles mid sentence. "You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"Speaking from a totally biased position…." I raise my head and tilt it up to look Scott in the eyes. "I'm kind of partial to you not killing Allison."

"No, of course I don't." Stiles shakes his head at the two of us but at the glare I shot him he continues. "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott huffs a breath through his nose. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycnathropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Obviously there isn't one in tact either." I shoot when he takes a breath. "Don't listen to him Scott."

"Yeah, there may not be a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott responds causing both me and Stiles to stop in our tracks.

"Who?" Stiles asks looking slightly offended. "Derek?" He punctuates the name with a slap to the back of Scott's head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles voice just continues to rise bringing some peoples head swivelling in our direction. I place a hand on Stiles' arm before hissing out.

"Use your inside voice. People are starting to stare." I point discreetly in the direction of two girls standing at a locker not to far from us, earning me a sheepish look from the overly excited boy.

"I know Stiles, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott starts heading back down the hallway leaving the two of us to follow him.

"How real?" Stiles asks as we catch up.

"Like it actually happened." Scott mutters pushing the doors at the end of the hall open to reveal a bus with the door ripped off and blood everywhere.

"The sheriff's son and you can't even bring us news that someone died on campus?" I hiss between my teeth peeking around Stiles' shoulder. "I thought you listened in on calls about dead bodies."

"Well now we know why you think your dream was real." Stiles says taking in the scene before us. Scott's jaw drops and he starts tearing through his pockets for his phone.

"Scott… Scott what are you doing?" I try to keep my voice calm.

"I gotta get hold of Allison." Scott finally frees his phone from his pocket and heads off in the direction of the doors back into the school. Stiles and I throw one last look at the bus before rushing after him.

"She's probably fine." Stiles says hopefully holding the door open for me and Scott to pass through.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott groans out punching another text into his phone and silently praying for a response.

"I'll go see if she's at her locker." I place a soothing hand on Scott's arm before rushing in the direction of my locker.

Once I reach it and see that Allison is nowhere in sight I pull out my phone and send her a quick text asking where she was. _Come on Allison. Answer your phone. _I spin the combination lock on my locker and viciously swing the door open as the intercom buzzes to life.

"Attention students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses." _Honestly sir I think we could care less about the bus more about the blood._ "While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." I smirk at the collective groan that courses through the hallway before digging through my bag for stuff to put away. I pull out Scott's sweater and groan at it before tossing it into my locker. Just as I was closing the door to my locker I felt a presence at my side and tensed up.

"Allison where have you been?" I turn around smiling as she flits over to her locker juggling her books.

"Dad was running late. Can you hold these?" She half tosses a couple of her books at me while spinning in the combination to her locker.

"Did you see Scott?" I ask shifting her books so I have a better grip.

"Yes, I ran into him on my way in. Why?" She grins and closes the locker then relieves me of her books.

"He was looking for you earlier." I shrug as the warning bell for class goes off. "I gotta get to class, I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Where you will tell me what was happening with you and Stiles on Saturday?" She mockingly giggles out at me.

"Don't count on it." I grin and head off to chemistry class making it through the doors right as the bell goes off. I quickly slide into the seat next to Stiles and pull out my notebook.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whirls around in his seat as Mr. Harris starts writing on the door.

"You can't just let this go can you?" I mutter copying what's on the board.

"Could have been animal blood." Stiles taps his pencil on his notebook throwing out a theory. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"Ew." I sigh out before reaching out and grabbing the pencil from his hand.

"And did what?" Scott asks innocently.

"Ate it." Stiles says matter-of-factly trying to get the pencil back from me.

"Raw?" Scott throws a glance over at me sounding slightly terrified.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles shakes his head at Scott causing me to bark out a laugh bringing Mr. Harris' eyes over to me.

"Sorry…. Thought of a chemistry joke." I mutter hiding my head behind my notebook.

"I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles says in a hushed tone continuing on his thought.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper," Mr. Harris' disapproving voice floated easily through the room bringing Stiles' head up. "You might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Stiles scoffs in a halfhearted chuckle. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles looks between me and Scott sounding like a two year old having his favourite toy taken away. Mr. Harris' response was just to point them both towards new seats which they reluctantly went to after throwing a quiet 'Later' at me.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris smirks before turning back to the board to continue on with the notes. After I give Stiles a warm smile I turn back to my notebook to continue with my notes.

"Hey, I think they found something." The girl sitting next to Scott yells out, her name started with an A, I think. Everyone clambers over to the window to look down at the bus parking lot. I wind my way through the desks and stop next to Scott with Stiles sliding to a halt behind me. We watched in silence as three men wheeled a gurney to the ambulance, the body on top not moving in the slightest.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott breathes out to me and Stiles, bringing my head around to look at him sadly. When the man on the gurney sits up suddenly screaming, everyone around the windows jump back, including me. I end up clinging to Stiles' sleeve as my eyes remained glued to the window.

"Okay." Stiles unintentionally says moving me away from the window slowly. Scott continues to back up panting his eyes not wavering from the window. "This is good, this is good." Stiles extracts his arm from my death grip and places his hand on Scott's arm. "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles…." Scott breathes out before looking at his friend. "I did that."

"All of you get away from the window." Mr. Harris raises his voice to be heard over the panic going through the room. "Take your seats." I look up at him in confusion. _He wants us to continue class like nothing happened?_ "Sit down!" We all scramble to our seats and remain silent the rest of class.

Our next 2 classes continue with hushed whispers talking about man that had been found. At lunch we make our way to an empty table.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles walks around the head of one of the tables whispering to Scott.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott retorts slamming his tray down on the table and taking a seat. I slide around Stiles and sit on his left placing my backpack at my feet. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles argues with his backpack before letting it fall to the floor behind him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed." Scott coughs out. "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles picks up the orange on his tray and waves it at Scott.

"I don't not know it." Scott replies.

"Double negative." I sigh out causing both the boys to look at me confused. "'Don't not' is a double negative."

"Don't really have time for an English lesson right now." Stiles glares at me.

"Maybe Scott has a point." I reply. "It's not like we know of any other werewolves he can ask for help." I shrug picking up my plastic fork and poking at the meal in front of me.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott blurts out after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" I lift my head up so fast my neck cracks.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles gives me a worried look as I bring my hand up to rub my neck. After I wave off his concern he turns back to Scott. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Besides, there's only so many times I can convince her to forgive you." I smile over his shoulder seeing Allison approaching. "Speak of the devil." My grin falls as I see Lydia slam her tray down in the spot directly to Scott's left.

"Figure what out?" She asks sitting down. Stiles lets out a breath of air in hello and I let my head hang.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott says with a nod at Stiles.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles leans over the table to whisper to Scott. Scott replies with a shrug of his shoulder as the seats around us start to fill up with others from Lydia's clique. I slide my chair slightly closer to Stiles to try and make room for the girl on my left. Scott moves his bag so Allison can sit down across from me.

"Thanks." She giggles out, looking at the space between me and Stiles pointedly. I hang my head again and hide behind my hair as I curse silently. Stiles continues peeling the orange in his hand as he looks to his right where Danny is sitting.

"Get up." I hear come from the head of the table, bringing my head up slightly. I see Jackson pushing at the guy sitting there.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" He groans out.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replies in a reasonable tone making the guy grumble before vacating the seat and moving down the table. Jackson takes the empty seat and I groan wishing I could drown myself in the mystery food in front of me. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson settles into his seat and crosses his legs.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia states before turning to Jackson innocently. "Isn't it?" I let go of my head and push the tray away before slamming it lightly against the table.

"You okay?" Stiles leans over and whispers to me not taking his eyes off of Lydia.

"Do I look okay?" I answer rolling my head to the side to look at him.

"Are you going to eat those?" He points at the fries on my plate. I raise my head and shake it before sliding the tray over to him. He offers me the orange he had been peeling in exchange. Then he pulls out his phone and starts typing away in regards to whatever the conversation had ended up at. I peeked over his arm to see what he was looking at.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles holds his phone up and angles it so pretty much everyone at the table can watch.

"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident…." A male reporter just off camera says, "but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack." A picture of who I assume is the victim appears on screen. I tilt my head as I try to remember where I'd seen him before. "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott stutters out pointing at the phone.

"You do?" Allison asks as we all lean back into our seats.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad." Scott answers and I raise my head. "He was the driver." _That's where I know him from. Awww… He was a nice bus driver._

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia twirls her fork in her hand. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She turns on Allison demanding. Allison just gives her a blank stare causing Lydia to elaborate. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison looks at me for help but I shake my head.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." I watch in horror as Lydia continues.

"Hanging out?" Scott looks at Allison very confused. "Like, the four of us?" Stiles covers his face with his hands. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"He asks Allison in whisper so Lydia can't hear him.

"Please, for the love of God, say no Allison." I mutter as Stiles nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." My head hits the table again with an audible thump bringing everyone's eyes to me for a second.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asks picking up a fork from his tray. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Stiles' hand hits the table next to my head causing me to turn and look at him.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia places her hand on Jackson's arm excitedly.

"Yeah, with actual competition." He responds shaking her off. Stiles stuffs a few French fries in his mouth while staring down Scott.

"Do you have no manners?" I pick up a napkin and pass it to him as I watch in minor disgust.

"Sh." He whispers taking the napkin without even looking at me.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison leans forward on the table to look at Jackson challengingly. "You can bowl, right?" She smiles up at Scott.

"Sort of." Scott looks over at me and Stiles terrified.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson pushes further.

"Yes." Scott answers definitively. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"He can't bowl can he?" I lean closer to Stiles and whisper out of the corner of my mouth.

"Nope." He replies grabbing another fry as he shakes his head.

"Thought so." I nod before picking my gaze up from the table and look at Allison.

"Why don't you come too?" Allison asks me.

"What?" I bark out feeling Lydia's eyes turn towards me too.

"Well, we haven't hung out in a while. Why don't you come bowling with us?" Allison grins at me before pointing her fork at Stiles. "You can come too."

I just let my jaw drop while Stiles makes random noises. Lydia ignores the two of us and turns back to Jackson to convince him that bowling would be fun.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I hiss across the table at Allison once I snap out of my stupor.

"We will talk about this later." She smiles at me as the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. I huff a breath out before disgustedly picking up my tray and bag and following Scott and Stiles out of the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised the link to a poll on the ship name... Stiles/Percy Ship Name Poll. Be sure to vote. This chapter is not as Teen Wolf-y but more my attempt at being cute with Stiles/Percy. Please feel free to let me know what you think! I don't own the Teen Wolf characters... Only Percy. R&R!**

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaims as we descend the stairs.

"I know!" Scott looks sadly at his shoes. "I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing." Stiles waves his hands around to emphasize everything. "And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out." Scott looks at me as I start laughing behind my hand.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay?" Stiles shudders slightly. "It's like death." I shoot an offended glare over at him which he ignores and continues, "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"Well that explains why I hang out with the two of you." I mutter under my breath. Scott looks over at me amused. "You heard that?" I groan out receiving a nod in return. "Sorry." I run a hand through my hair and continue walking beside them.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott whines out in frustration.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles muses not even reacting to Scott.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott turns to me realizing that Stiles isn't going to answer him.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles holds his hand out to me questioningly. I look between both of them before I hold my hands up defensively.

"I can't help either of you." I turn and head down a hallway off to our right. "I'll see you later. Try not to let it bother you so much Scott." Scott waves at me before turning back to Stiles.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now…." Scott pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the time. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." He runs off down the hall leaving Stiles standing alone.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't…." Stiles looks around for me. "Am I attractive to gay guy…" He realizes I'm not around and pulls out his phone. I make it to my locker as my phone buzzes signalling a text.

'You didn't answer my question.' Appears on my screen under Stiles' name.

'Which one? It's kind of hard to keep up sometimes.' I reply quickly tossing some books into my locker.

'Am I attractive to gay guys?' Stiles responds almost immediately.

'I don't know. Why don't you ask Danny? I have to head to class.' I shake my head as I throw my phone back into my bag. I feel it buzzing again as Stiles texts me back but I ignore it and head to my next class slamming my locker shut.

"Come on Percy. It will be fun." Allison pleads with me after class. "Besides it's not a date. You heard them we are hanging out."

"Allison…." I wheel around on her with a sweet smile. "You couldn't pay me to go…" I bring my hands up to form air quotes, "'hang out' with you being sickly adorable with Scott, and Lydia hanging all over Jackson. I'd rather claw my eyes out."

"Then bring Stiles." She follows after me as I start walking again. "You like him, I can see it."

"I'm sure he would enjoy it even less." I glare at her second sentence but don't respond to it.

"We haven't hung out since before you disappeared for 2 days." She grabs my arm stopping me. "You still haven't told me what happened then either."

"Nothing happened." I grin at her and pull her over to the wall. "I swear. We just talked."

"You talked….. for two days." She looks at me in disbelief.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me when I say yes?" I sigh tilting my head.

"At least consider joining us." She leads me down the stairs and to our next class.

"Why does it sound like your are trying to get me join a cult?" I say in response causing her to giggle as we stumbled through the classroom door.

Stiles gave me a ride home that afternoon continuously asking me the same question from earlier. By the time we arrived at my house I almost wanted to hit him in the head with a textbook. As I was about to climb out Stiles' phone buzzed and he opened a text.

"Scott wants to go check out the bus." He looks up from his phone at me. "You want to come?"

"Are you going to continue to badger me about being attractive to gay guys?" I sigh already placing my bag back at my feet and closing the passenger door.

"Probably." He shrugs pulling away from the curb with a smile. We pick Scott up at the forest line and I slide into the back with ease. By the time we make it to the school it's completely dark outside. We all climb out of the Jeep and Scott stops waving his arms at us.

"Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." He points back towards the Jeep.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles wails out as he reaches the fence. He starts to try and climb the fence as I watch amusedly.

"Because…." Scott jerks his thumb over his shoulder at me. "Someone has to watch Percy."

"Excuse me. I'm perfectly capable of watching myself." I huff out indignantly.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Stiles wags his finger between the two of them. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott scoffs out.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles pouts before looking at me.

"Just stay here." Scott pleads with him.

"Oh, my God! Fine." Stiles drawls out then comes and leads me back to the Jeep.

"If he's Batman and you're Robin… Who does that make me?" I muse climbing back into the rear of the Jeep.

"Uhhh…" Stiles looks back at me briefly before turning quickly to the front. "Catwoman?"

I look down at my body. "Not sure I could pull of the leather suit." I mutter before leaning between the seats to keep an eye on Scott.

Stiles breathed something out that I couldn't quite hear, I only managed to catch two words. "… you… could." I was about to turn and ask him what he said but I stopped myself as I saw a light blush run up his neck. Smirking I turn and look back through the windshield waiting for Scott.

After a few minutes of silence and a lot of sideways glances I see a flashlight beam dancing across the school yard. I smack Stiles lightly on the shoulder, "Someone's coming. We need to get Scott out."

Stiles sits up straight in his seat and looks in the direction of the beam before slamming his hand down on the horn.

"Subtle…. I'm sure the guard didn't hear that." I glare at him as he continues to pound on the horn. Scott comes racing off the bus and swiftly climbs up a car before flipping over the fence and rolling to his feet. "Show off." I mutter sliding towards the back of the car.

"Come on, come on, come on." Stiles urges Scott into the car.

"Go!" Scott yells jumping into the passenger seat. "Go! Go! Go!" Stiles doesn't need anymore convincing as he throws the car in reverse and turns in his seat to watch out the rear window. I move over to the side so he can see as my phone starts ringing.

"Turn it off." Stiles hisses at me while spinning the Jeep around.

"You do not get to lecture me on making noise when your brilliant plan was to honk the horn." I pull out my phone and answer without looking to see who it was.

"Percy!" I jump at the shrill voice on the line.

"Mom? I swear I will be home soon." I brace myself against the wall as Stiles drives away from the school like a maniac, asking Scott if it worked.

"Was that a boy?" My mom's voice gains tones of softness.

"Uhhhh. Yeah?" I hesitantly answer looking up at the two panicked boys in the front of the car.

"Are you on a date?" I roll my eyes as I hear the excitement in her question.

"No Mom I'm not. Hold on a second." I pull the phone from my ear before hissing at Stiles. "Would you slow the hell down? The guys on foot he isn't gonna be chasing us."

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles throws a glance in the rearview before decelerating slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I lean forward the phone still held to my shoulder.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles explains before I move back to my original spot and put my phone back up to my ear.

"…seemed sweet." My mom was finishing a thought when I finally tuned back in.

"Mom what?" I shake my head trying to listen to the boys as well before giving up.

"I said that I don't see why you didn't just tell me you had a date, especially if it's with that boy that dropped you off the night of the party, he seemed sweet." She sighs before repeating herself.

"Mom I swear it isn't a date." Stiles' eyebrow rocket upward as I say this and I turn my back to him before continuing. "Look can we talk about this when I get home." I hang my head as I feel a blush rising.

"Sure sweetie. I'll see you later." The grin was evident in my mom's voice as she hung up. I end the call on my end and slide the phone back into my pocket before turning back to the boys, both of whom were looking at me.

"What were you guys saying?" I uncomfortably push a piece of hair behind my ear.

Stiles clears his throat before turning to Scott, "But you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that…."

"I can go out with Allison." Scott cuts his friend off making me smirk.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill us." Stiles gestures between me and him with his free hand.

"Oh, yeah." Scott nods sheepishly. "That too." He shoots me an apologetic look. I simply shrug it off with a smile.

"Now before any more pressing wolf matters come up," I lean forward to look at Stiles, "Can you drop me at home?" He nods and turns down the next road leading to my house.

When we pull up I look at the house before groaning. Both boys turn to look at me and I just point at my porch where my mother is sitting waving enthusiastically. Scott stifles a laugh and climbs out so I can exit. Once I'm out of the Jeep Stiles reaches into the back and grabs my bag handing it to me.

"I'll see you two later?" I ask before turning and heading up the pathway.

"Yep!" I hear from behind me as I wave. Once the Jeep has taken off down the road my mother jumps up and grabs me by the arm dragging me inside.

"Okay…. Tell me everything." I groan out as she busies herself in the kitchen heating up my dinner. This was going to be a long night.

The next day at school was rather uneventful outside of Allison trying to convince me to join them for bowling…. Again. After school my mom picked me up to take me home, my phone ringing as we walked through the front doors.

"Lydia is here helping me get ready. You can still change your mind and come with us." Allison says as soon as I answer.

"I picked up a shift at work." I smile into my phone as I walk into my bedroom. "I really would like to get my car back at some point this year."

I hear the click of hangers being moved before Lydia's voice comes through muffled, 'Mmmmm, pass. Pass. Let me see.'

"Pass. Pass. Pass on all of it." Lydia must have come closer to Allison because she was coming through much clearer now. "God, Allison, respect for your taste is dwindling by the second." I let out a snort.

"Look I have to go. I need to change. Have fun on your date." I hang up grinning before changing quickly into my work shirt. After a pulling my hair into a high ponytail I wander downstairs to find my mom. I find her sitting in the living room on the couch reading a magazine.

"Keys?" I ask leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Just because you don't have your car doesn't mean you can commandeer mine whenever you like." She huffs out giving me a look.

"Come on mom. I won't be finishing work til around midnight. If you give me the keys you don't have to come get me." I hop over the back of the couch plopping down next to my mother earning me a glare.

"Do you even care that there's a 9:30 enforced curfew?" She asks pushing my feet off the couch.

"No." I shrug before smiling at her. She looks at me before sighing and throwing the magazine on the table.

"Let's go." She grabs the keys off the counter in the hallway and heads for the car, jumping off the couch I follow her grabbing my school bag from the hallway where I had tossed it earlier. We pull up in front of the video store 15 minutes later. "Call me when you are almost done. I will come pick you up." My mom yells out the window as I waltz into the store.

"Hey Jack!" I yell out so my boss knows I have arrived. A head pokes out of the back room and my boss waves before disappearing again. I head over to the cashier counter and throw my bag up. For the first half an hour I wander around making sure things are stocked up before returning to the counter and pulling out some homework. I was in the middle of a chemistry assignment when the bell jingled indicating a customer. Placing my pen down I push myself around the counter putting on my 'customer-service' smile.

""Hello. How can I help… Stiles?" I stop in my tracks as I see who had just walked in.

"Percy? You work here?" Stiles looks just as shocked as I feel.

"No I just really like the smell of popcorn and the feel of these shirts." I roll my eyes at him. "Do you need help?" I ask pointedly.

"You work here…." He repeats, once I nod he blurts out, "How is it you work in a movie store but you've never seen _The Wolf Man_?"

I start laughing causing him to smile broadly. We stand there for a few minutes before Jack surfaces from the back room.

"Hey Percy." He calls out causing me to turn around. "I don't think we are going to be to busy tonight. Will you be okay if I head out?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just do some schoolwork." I shrug gesturing at the counter.

"Alright. Just remember to lock up when you go." He throws a wave at me before apologizing to Stiles for interrupting. Once he leaves I turn back to Stiles.

"So….." I bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Do you guys even have _The Wolf Man_ here?" He asks looking at the shelf next to him.

"Probably back here." I gesture for him to follow me to the horror section. After a couple of minutes of searching Stiles exclaims in victory. "So to answer your question yes we do." I grin standing up again.

"DVD player?" He asks turning and heading toward the counter.

"Wait what?" I chase after him.

"Do you have a DVD player hooked up to those TV's?" He points at the ones hanging sporadically.

"Yeah." I head around the counter and open the cabinet under to reveal a DVD player.

"Awesome." He hands me the movie pointing at the player.

"Wait….. you want to watch this?" I hold open the DVD case in confusion. He just nods urging me to hurry up with his hands. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask pulling the disc out and placing it in the player.

"Where? Scott's out on the group date tonight." He shrugs then looks over at me. "Besides I said we were going to watch movie together didn't I?"

Smiling I nod before turning on him. "Fine, if we are going to do this we will do it right." I reach over the counter and grab a bag of popcorn and toss it to him as the door jingles again. Walking around the counter towards the door I point to the corner of the shop. "Microwave is over there. Don't burn it."

Stiles hurries off while I help the young couple who had just walked in find a romantic comedy to watch. As soon as they left Stiles comes around the corner again juggling the bag of popcorn between his hands. Tossing it on the counter he grins at me. I jump up onto the counter and settle into place before grabbing a remote and starting the movie. Stiles hops up next to me but knocks my forgotten homework to the floor. He scrambles to try and grab it as it falls.

"Leave it. I'll get it later." I sigh turning the volume of the TV up as much as I can. He shrugs then open the bag of popcorn before handing it to me. His eyes fall on the candy hanging from the front of the counter we are sitting on and his face lights up. Looking down to see what he had found I laugh before nodding in consent. "It's not a movie night without Reese's."

"Agreed." He snatches the package up and tears into it popping a full one in his mouth before looking sheepishly at me and offering the package. Shaking my head with a smile I pull one out and turn back to the movie.

Throughout the course of the movie Stiles kept excitedly yammering about how great it was. I spent more time laughing at him than paying attention to the movie. At one point I tried to get him to keep quiet so I could pay attention by tossing popcorn at him for him to catch. That idea ended fast when he tumbled from the counter on my 5th toss. As soon as the end credits rolled he turned to me grinning.

"I was right wasn't I?" He bounces like a little kid.

"Yeah…. It was good." I turn to look at the clock behind me. It was just after 11, so I hop off the counter.

"Just good?" He pouts at me as I reach under the counter and pull the disc out.

"Fantastic?" I peek over the counter to see him grinning satisfied with my answer. I hand him the DVD case and point back to the shelf where he had found it, without saying a word he replaced the case in its spot. "Hey Stiles?" I pick up the trash we had somehow managed to accumulate, the number of Reese's he could put away was rather impressive.

"Yeah, what's up?" He comes back from the horror section and leans on the counter.

"Think you could give me a ride home? I don't want my mom to have to drive out here to pick me up." I give him a hopeful look.

"Sure." He looks around the store. "What do you need to do before you get off?"

"Uhhh… Check the return bin, take care of the register, and restock the candy that someone ate." I give him a pointed look on the last one.

"Hey! It wasn't just me." He grins at me. "Where's the stuff to restock? I'll help."

"You sure?" I walk around the counter and head for the back of the store.

"What else am I gonna do?" He shrugs following me. I lead him to our stock room and point at the box of candy that needed to be restocked. Once returning to the front I grabbed my phone and sent my mom a message saying I didn't need a ride and I'd see her in the morning. We finished everything that needed to be done in about half an hour. After grabbing the keys from the office I turned off all the lights while Stiles headed out to the Jeep. I locked the door then slid the keys into the return box for Jack to retrieve in the morning. I sigh as I pull myself into the passenger seat, Stiles waits until the door is closed before pulling out of the lot and driving home.

"Hey, thanks by the way." I say as we pull onto my street. Stiles jerks his head in my direction with his eyebrows raised in question. "For hanging out with me tonight." He lets out a puff of air as he pulls up in front of my house.

"Yeah. No problem." He gives me a weak smile as I hop out of the car.

"See you at school tomorrow." I wave closing the door as he starts to mumble. He pulls away before I can ask what he said and I shrug turning to my house with a huge grin on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter confuses me. It was meant to go one way but it went a different way and I really don't know why. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I still don't own Teen Wolf. And for the most part Percy owns me. R&R!**

I had barely made it into my room when my phone started ringing. I swooped over to my bag and pulled it out answering without looking who it was.

"We have a problem." Stiles sighs into the phone when it connected.

"Did I leave something in the Jeep?" I start looking through my bag to see what might have been missing.

"No…. It's the bus driver." I drop my bag to the ground and sit on my bed. "He died. I'm on my way to Scott's right now, just thought you would like to know."

"Yeah. No…. thanks." I drop my hand to my lap. "Call if you guys need anything alright?"

"Yeah." Stiles hangs up and I toss my phone towards the head of my bed.

"Well Percy, it was a nice night up til now." I mutter pulling myself off the bed and getting changed before going to sleep.

"I am literally walking into the school now Allison." I speak softly into the phone smiling as I push through the front doors the next morning. "I know we have a lot to talk about but I can't get here any faster without my car. I will see you in a few seconds." I hang up and hurry around the corner to see Allison standing in front of our lockers.

"Hey." She grins as I make my way down the hallway.

"Ugh…. It's been so long since we last talked." I roll my eyes at her ducking around her to grab my class textbooks from my locker.

"Did I tell you my aunt is in town?" She asks leaning against her locker while I juggle my stuff removing my jacket.

"No, when did she get here?" I toss my jacket into my locker and slam the door.

"Last night in the middle of the night. You should come over later and meet her." I open my mouth to answer and the bell signalling class goes off.

"Sounds great. I will talk to you about that and everything else later." I dash off to my class and slide into the seat next to Stiles just as the teacher enters. The teacher begins handing back graded tests when Stiles leans forward and pats Scott on the shoulder.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" He asks causing me to lean over so I can hear.

"What am I missing here? Derek's not the Alpha?" I hiss as the teacher gets to my desk and hands me my test with a giant "A" on it. I shoot her a smile of thanks before turning back to the boys.

"I don't know." Scott replies searching for some logical answer for the both of us. Stiles collapses back in his seat before shooting forward again another question poised and ready.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" He asks tapping his pencil into Scott's shoulder.

"I don't know." Scott whispers back.

"Does Allison's dad know about the….." Stiles sighs before asking.

"I don't know!" Scott whirls on his friend loudly causing everyone to look at him. The teacher makes it to Stiles and Scott and passes the tests back, looking up I see that Scott has a "D".

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles says looking over his friends shoulder causing Scott to slam the paper on his desk lightly. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

Scott sighs before answering. "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy." Stiles perks up noticeable clapping his hand on Scott's shoulder. I shake my head in disgust and start pulling out my materials for class.

"We're just studying." Scott tosses over his shoulder.

"Uh-uh. No, you're not." Stiles shakes his head forefully.

"I'm not?" Scott looks at me confused and I throw my hands up signalling that I don't want to be in this conversation.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled." Stiles flails his hands around as he finishes his sentence.

"Ugh, I could have lived without that image thank you." I groan crinkling my nose at the two of them..

"Okay." Scott turns to his friend. "Just stop with the questions, man."

"Done. No more questions." Stiles nods his consent. "No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me." I pick up my eraser and throw it at his head. "What?"

"Shut up." I whisper pointing at Scott with my pencil, who was visibly uncomfortable with what Stiles was saying.

"Right." He turns his head back to the papers in front of him and drops the conversation.

Nearing the end of the day I was walking through the hallway when I noticed a familiar leather jacket leaning against the wall. Looking around for either Scott and Stiles and seeing neither I sighed then walked up to Derek.

"Scott's not here." I say as I get over to him, causing him to look up at me. I see how pale and sweaty he is and blurt out, "Jesus, what happened to you?"

"Shh." His head cocked to the side like he was listening to something. The bell goes off and he cringes violently before trying to push past me.

"Hey. Where are you going?" I quicken my pace and follow after him as he shuffles down the hall painfully.

"I need to find Scott." He struggles as he speaks obviously in pain. I sigh and step up next to him and pull his arm over my shoulder. He glares at me but I keep my grip on his sleeve.

"You are going no where fast and no offense, I don't want you here anymore than Scott does. At least let me help you get outside. Then you can pass out." I lead him over to the doors and push them open with my hip. Derek leans on me and I groan out as I realize how much he weighs. We both stumble to the parking lot when Derek detaches from me and walks into the throughway with his hand raised. I try to grab his arm to pull him back as a familiar looking Jeep comes barrelling towards him. As Stiles slams on the brakes bringing the car to a stop Derek sways a little before collapsing to the ground.

I rush forward yelling at Stiles. "A little help here?" Stiles just starts laying on the horn. "Thanks Stiles. I didn't need to be able to hear anyway." I mumble as I cover my ear with one hand and drop to my knees next to Derek. The line of cars behind Stiles starts honking as Scott runs over from the bike rack.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" He asks looking at Derek.

"I was shot." Derek's breathing is labored and I shoot a glance over him trying to see where he was shot.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles says joining the three of us in front of his car.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott glances at me as I shake my head confused.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek growls out between breaths. I stand up and look at the cars lining up behind the Jeep.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asks a little to enthusiastically earning a glare from everyone.

"No, you idiot." Derek replies jaw set angrily.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott whispers looking back at Derek.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek plants his hand on the ground in front of him leaning closer to Scott.

"The one who shot you." Scott says the shrug apparent in his voice. Derek's groan from behind me makes me whirl around to see his eyes glowing blue before fading back. "What are you doing? Stop that." Scott looks around to see if anyone else saw.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." Derek growls out as his eyes shift again. The horns go off more incessantly and I walk over and lean down.

"We need to get him out of here. Before someone comes to investigate." I grab one of Derek's arms.

"Yeah. Derek, get up." Scott nods before grabbing his other arm and hoisting him up. "Help me put him in the Jeep." Scott says to me as we both try to hold Derek up. Stiles goes to the passenger door ahead of us and opens it. Between the two of us, mainly Scott though, we maneuver Derek into the passenger seat. Scott pushes the door closed as I look back at all the cars.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek whispers to Scott through the open window.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks as I see Allison stepping out of her car a few lengths back.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek leans heavily on the door.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asks.

"Because you're a decent human being?" I ask shrugging as Derek says. "Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try." Scott replies nodding at me. I walk around the back of the Jeep and head toward the driver's side door where Stiles is about to climb in. Grabbing his arm I move him out of the way then climb in the back.

"What are you doing?" He hisses at me before climbing in.

"I'm coming with you." I signal for him to start the car.

"What? No…." Stiles starts to stutter out as Scott sighs and leans in towards the window.

"Hey, get him out of here." He says before stepping back.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles mutters out turning towards the front of the car and accelerating out of the lot. "I don't like this idea." He throws back making eye contact in the rearview mirror.

"Duly noted." I nod before shifting so I could look at Derek.

"Why did you come anyway?" Stiles tries to ask non-chalantly.

"No car remember? I would have needed a ride anyway." I turn towards him with a shrug.

"Sorry…." I hear Derek's gruff voice from behind me.

"What?" I turn towards him.

"Your car….." He breaths out before clenching his eyes in pain.

I pause and look at Stiles who just shrugs before realization dawns over me. "You! You broke my car." After he glares at me with an expression that says 'duh' I slam my fist into his arm. "YOU BROKE MY CAR?!" I shout furiously before turning to Stiles. "You should have hit him."

Stiles grabs my wrist to stop me from hitting Derek again. With his limited ability to move while driving he managed to push me behind his seat where I glared seethingly at Derek. After glancing over his shoulder and shooting me a look asking me to stay he pulls his phone out and dials Scott. When he doesn't answer Stiles passes his phone to me.

"Ask him if he has it yet." I nod before texting Scott as Derek starts to peel his jacket off. After the text goes off I sigh in frustration as Derek argues with his jacket. Placing Stiles' phone on top of my bag I move over beside his seat and help him slide the offending arm out of the sleeve.

"I still don't like you." I mutter as he looks at me surprised. Stiles' phone buzzes behind me and I grab it passing it up to Stiles. With a groan he tosses the phone to the floor. "I'm guessing he said no.?"

"Come on." He mutters before turning to Derek. "Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asks tiredly as I place his jacket on the floor between their seats.

"Your house." Stiles states glancing at me in the rearview.

"What?" Derek raises his head slowly. "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles scoffs out.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek replies causing Stiles to pull over to the side of the road angrily. I brace myself as he slams on the brakes coming to a complete stop.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmmm?" Stiles turns towards Derek yelling. "Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek answers panting.

"Damnit." I mutter. "Will it at least hurt?"

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles waves his hands around wildly. Derek pulls up his sleeve to show him the oozing bullet wound. "Oh my god. What is that?" I move over to the driver side of the car and look myself before gagging at the sight. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles waves his hand at the passenger door sickly. I smush my face into the back of his seat as I start to feel bile rising. "Don't you throw up in my car." Stiles turns around in his seat to look at me.

"You should be more worried about me throwing up on you at this point." I say into the seat taking a few deep breathes to calm my stomach.

"Start the car. Now." Derek demands cutting both of us off.

"I don't think you should be barking…." I snicker slightly before groaning as my stomach flops again. "orders with the way you look." Stiles finishes his sentence warily looking back at me. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"I like that idea." I lift my head from the seat. "Can we go with that idea?" Derek shoots me an angry look. "Don't look at me like that, you broke my car. You're lucky I don't push you out myself."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growls out holding Stiles' stare. Stiles looks back at me offended before throwing his hands up and starting the car.

"So where are we supposed to go?" I ask as Stiles starts to drive around aimlessly. Stiles shrugs angrily and pulls out his cellphone texting Scott. After a few minutes of silence he pulls his phone out again and texts him again. "He's probably distracted with Allison." I say before reaching over and poking at the bullet wound in Derek's arm with the pencil I had pulled out of my bag. He winces in pain before glaring at me. "You know, I'm no expert but I'm fairly certain your veins aren't supposed to be black." I point the pencil at the veins in question.

Stiles' phone starts ringing and Stiles fumbles with it before accepting the call. He manages to pull over to the side of the road smoothly/

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asks as soon as the call connects. I lean closer to him to try and hear Scott's response earning me an alarmed look. 'I can't hear' I mouth to him pointing at the phone. Stiles nods before answering whatever Scott said, "And by the way, he's starting to smell." He pauses to listen to Scott before answering again, "Like death."

Derek looks back at me and I nod in agreement before crinkling my nose. I reach forward and grab the phone from Stiles' hand.

"Can you please tell us where to take him?" I ask scooting out of Stiles' reach when he tries to grab the phone back.

"Okay. Take him to the animal clinic." Scott responds after a coughed hello.

"Really?" I ask looking at Derek amused.

"What did he say?" Stiles hisses at me grabbing at the phone again.

"Animal clinic." I answer handing the phone back trying not to laugh.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asks as soon as he puts the phone back to his ear. Stiles sighs before handing the phone to an annoyed looking Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asks lowly into the phone. After a few second of silence and me and Stiles shooting amused looks at each other Derek continues, "If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? Then think about this." Derek says in response to whatever Scott said. "The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek hangs up before tossing the phone at Stiles.

We pull up to the animal clinic and help Derek out of the car. Stiles grabs a key from behind the dumpster and opens the shutters so we can get in. I help Derek move into the room before he collapses on the floor.

"Yeah. Let's just take a break for a second." I pant out at him while Stiles checks his phone.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" He asks Derek after reading the text.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Why?" Stiles asks while I lean on my knees with my hands.

"Because I'm gonna die without it." Derek looks up at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Stiles frantically types out a text to Scott while I move over and pull up Derek's sleeve to look at the bullet wound again.

"Oh god…." I turn my head away a swallow to stop the bile from rising. "Has it gotten worse? This is disgusting. Next time we drop you at a hospital and let them deal with you." I gather as much courage as I can before turning back to look at the wound. Stiles comes over and pulls Derek back to his feet before heading over to the door and pushing further into the clinic. I follow and let Derek bring up the rear. When I turn to check on him I see him trying to pull his shirt over his head. "What are you doing?!" I stop as he stumbles into me and leans his weight on my shoulder for a second before he continues into the room drunkly getting his shirt off completely. He steps over to the table and holds his arm under the lamp.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles jokes as we both stand on the opposite side of the table across from Derek.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek says looking down at his arm breathing heavily.

"That right there….. that is why no one likes you." I say pointing at him as he clumsily walks over to the cabinets on the wall behind him.

"Positivity just isn't in his vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asks me as I head around the table to help Derek.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort….." Derek says opening and closing all the different doors and drawers he can reach.

"If you tell me what you're looking for I can help." I stop his hand as he goes to open another drawer.

"What's the last resort?" Stiles asks with a hint of frustration in his voice. Derek picks up the bone saw sitting beside him and holds it up.

"You're going to cut off my arm." He says causing me and Stiles to go silent. He slides the bone saw across the table to Stiles who picks it up and looks at it.

"Oh, my god! What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks pressing the button on the handle and waving his hand dangerously close to the blade. I grab the hand with the saw and move it away before pulling the saw out of his hand completely. Derek starts tying a blue tourniquet ribbon around his upper arm as Stiles looks at the saw in my hand sickly.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek growls out securing the knot in place.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles groans out looking everywhere but at Derek's arm.

"Then she does it." Derek nods at me. My jaw drops and I loosen my grip on the saw until it crashes to the table.

"Uhhhh…." I shake my head. "No she doesn't."

"Why not?" Derek glares at both of us infuriately.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone…" Stiles leans down onto the table locking his gaze on the black veined riddled arm in question.

"Don't forget the blood." I pipe up causing Derek to slam his hand into the table before glancing between the two of us.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" He asks glaring at Stiles.

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm." Stiles raises his voice at the last bit.

"To be honest…." I raise my hand. "I might pass out at the blood." Derek sighs and shakes his head.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." He half growls at Stiles causing me to step behind Stiles grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore." Stiles says right before Derek reaches out and pulls Stiles towards him forcefully by the front of his shirt. "Oh, my god! Okay. All right, bought, sold, totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek starts to heave violiently and I grab Stiles pulling him back by his arm. "What are you doing?" Stiles asks him watching Derek wearily.

Derek leans over the far end of the table and vomits up some black substance.

"Oh, god. I'm gonna be sick." I stumble backwards away from the table and lean over the sink in the corner.

"Holy God! What the hell is that?" Stiles squeaks out gesturing at the black puddle on the floor.

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself." Derek leans heavily on the table.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." I says pushing off from the sink and grabbing a paper towel to hand him.

"Now, you gotta do it now." Derek stands back up and shakes his head at the towel I had offered.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles looks between Derek and the saw.

"Just do it!" Derek yells holding the arm in question along the length of the table.

"Oh, my God. Okay. Oh, my god. All right, here we go!" Stiles keeps repeating to himself picking up the saw and placing it just below the tourniquet.

"Oh I can't watch this." I turn away from the two of them and face the door.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice calls out from just outside the doors.

"Scott?" Stiles looks at me and I open the door to reveal a panting Scott.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells as he takes in the scene in front of him. I slam into him with a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you." I mutter as he continues to stare at Stiles holding the saw to Derek's arm.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles chuckles tossing the saw to the table.

"Did you get it?" Derek rolls on the table to look at Scott. Scott moves me away lightly and starts digging in his jeans pocket pulling out a bullet and passing it to Derek. Derek holds it up to the light looking at it.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks as I move over to his side again.

"I'm gonna….." Derek sways in place before falling to the floor unconscious dropping the bullet where it proceeds to roll under a cabinet.

"No, no, no, no, no." Scott mutters chasing after it as Stiles and I quickly slip around the table and drop to Derek's side.

"Derek?" Stiles slaps Derek lightly on the side of the face. "Derek, come on. Wake up!" Stiles turns to his friend who is fishing under the cabinet trying to grab the bullet. I move and try to find a pulse on Derek's neck. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Was the muffled reply from under the cabinet. "I can't reach it."

"Derek you really need to wake the hell up now." I give up on finding his pulse and start poking him annoyedly. Glancing over at Scott I see him lying on the floor in front of a rollaway cabinet. I stand up and rush over to him and pop the locks on the wheels off. "Scott, move for a second." I nudge him with my foot until he pulls his arm back and quickly pull the cabinet out of the way. As soon as it's clear he dives for the drain where the bullet had fallen and pulls it out.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles starts panicking behind us bringing me back over to where he was.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott yells in triumph holding the bullet up for us to see.

Stiles taps me on the shoulder and motions for me to back up before balling up his fist. "Please don't kill me for this." He mutters at Derek before punching him in the face. Clutching his hand he flails around, "Ow. God!" I hurry over to him and grab his hand to look at it as Derek rolls over grabbing at the bullet in Scott's hand.

"Give me that." He says as Scott helps him up and leans him on the table. Stiles turns toward them while shaking his hand making me grab his wrist to hold it still. I look at Derek to see him biting the bullet and breaking the top off, he taps a pile of ground up herbs from it and then pats down his pockets. Pulling out a lighter he lights the herbs on fire which ended up looking more like a fourth of July sparkler than anything. My grip on Stiles' arm loosens as we both watch Derek sweep the wolfsbane, which was now letting off a light blue vapour, into his hands and then shove it into the wound on his forearm.

I turn quickly and bury my head into Stiles shoulder as Derek screams and groans when the wolfsbane is pressed into the wound far enough. Stiles raises his hand and places it lightly on the middle of my back while watching Derek in horror. I hear a thud as Derek falls to the floor again but just close my eyes and press my forehead further into Stiles' shoulder.

After a final half scream, half roar from Derek, Stiles whispers right beside my head, "That was awesome! Yes!" I turn my head hesitantly to look at Derek, seeing him getting up from the floor before smacking Stiles hard on the chest.

"That was terrifying!" I shriek out while Scott takes a step closer to Derek.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks while Derek climbs to his feet slowly. I turn back to him and offer him my hand which he ignores.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" He grumbles out wiping his hands off on his pants.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles jokes earning a heated glare from Derek which causes him to take a step back.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone." Scott gestures between the three of us. "You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

"You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek cuts in speaking calmly.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott practically spits back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Derek may be right Scott." I say before holding up my hands in defence. "Hear me out. I just don't think walking up to a hunter and saying 'Hey I know where you can find a werewolf….. besides me.' Is going to work in your favour."

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek says after I finish my mini rant.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks tilting his head curiously.

"I'll show you. But only you." Derek nods at Scott.

"Should have left you to die." I mutter shaking my head at Scott. "Go with him." I sigh as Stiles starts to protest. "We should at least see what he has to offer."

Scott nods at me and Stiles stutters gesturing at the two of us confusedly. I turn and point at Derek, "You are going to do something about my car though, seeing as you broke it in the first place."

"You're joking right?" Derek gives me a droll look as he grabs his shirt from where he had thrown it earlier.

"I don't joke when it comes to my car." I shake my head and start pushing Stiles and Scott out the door.

After he drops Scott and Derek off at the school so they can take Derek's car wherever they were headed, Stiles heads toward my house I lean my head against the window and let my eyelids fall, finally realizing the toll past few hours had taken on me. I was asleep before we turned the next corner.


	12. Mini Cuteness Chapter!

**A/N: This is a simple little cute chapter that was requested by one of my Tumblr followers. It was too cute not to share with you guys. I'll try and have the next chapter up later tonight. I hope you enjoy. Teen Wolf does not belong to me. Just Percy! R&R!**

Pulling up in front of my house Stiles parks the car and waits for me to get out. After a few seconds of me not moving he turns to me and sees me sleeping. Chuckling he reaches over and lightly shakes me.

"Percy, wake up. You're home." I swat at his hand sleepily and shift in my seat so my backs to him and my heads resting on the headrest. "Perc….." He sighs then undoes his seatbelt climbing out of the car. He quickly walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. "Come on Percy. You have to wake up long enough to get inside."

"No…." I grumble out squirming to burrow into the seat. "I don't wanna…."

He smirks at me before leaning in and undoing the seat belt, untangling it from my body lightly grabbing my wrists. "Okay then. Don't wake up." He pulls my right arm over his right shoulder then pulls me onto his back. "Perc… Work with me here." He leads my hands together and forces them to clasp together before reaching down and grabbing my bag and securing my knees at his side. I mumble sleepily before snuggling my head against his back. With a smile he glance over his shoulder at me before heading up the walk keeping a hand on my knee on his left side and the other holding my bag. When he gets to my door he tries to open it but groans softly when it's locked.

"Percy, where are your keys?" He asks tapping me lightly on my knee. I shuffle sleepily on his back not answering him. "Come on. Keys. Okay fine." He hoists my bag up searching through it. "Please don't make me wake your parents." He mumbles out digging through the bag trying to keep me balanced. Finding the keys in the front pocket he lifts his arm in victory almost dislodging me. "Oh god." He grasps at my wrists and repositions me before unlocking the door and carefully entering. Closing the door quietly behind him he looks around the dark house.

Letting my bag drop to the floor Stiles maneuvers himself over to the stairs and climbs slowly trying not to wake me. When he reaches the landing he looks around and groans, "Percy which one is it?" He jostles me slightly looking over his shoulder.

"Right…" I mewl before placing my forehead on the back of his neck. He nods trying not to disrupt me and heads to the door on the right pushing the door open deftly and without making the noise. Once he steps in he looks around before giving a light 'huh'.

"Not exactly what I pictured." He looks around at the pink walls, which my mother had insisted on, and the posters adorning them.

"Shut up." I grumble into him making him laugh before taking me over to my bed. He turns around and lightly places me down before helping my lay down.

"There you go princess." He grins down at me as I grab my pillow and bury my face in it. After one last glance around the room he sneaks out and closes the door quietly. When he gets down the stairs he looks at the keys still in his hands and spins around looking for a table to put them on. When he turns to the right he sees a figure standing in the archway to the kitchen making him jump with a yelp.

"Hello…." My mom raises an eyebrow at him.

"Mrs. Goodwin….." He chuckles lightly. "I didn't….. I mean I wasn't….. Ummmm….. I was dropping Percy off." He gestures wildly trying to dissolve any awkwardness. My mom's laugh floats across the entryway.

"I know. I was here the whole time." My mom smiles and then nods at him. "Thank you for getting her home."

"Yeah," Stiles runs his hand over his head lightly. "No problem. I'm just gonna…. I'm gonna go." He gestures toward the door and starts to walk before the jingle of keys makes him look down and sheepishly look at my mom. "Um, I'll just give these to you." He walks over to my mom swiftly and holds the keys out. With one more grin at her he rushes out the door making my mom chuckle. Once she hears the Jeep drive off she heads upstairs and comes into my room.

She sits on the bed next to me and softly runs a hand through my hair. "He really is a sweet boy." She grabs the blanket from the end of my bed and covers me before placing a kiss on my head and leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter hurt my physically to write. I cringed everytime something happened. I hope you guys enjoy. Still don't own Teen Wolf, just Percy and her crazy mom. R&R!**

The next morning I was awoken by a hurricane of a woman who started by blinding me by throwing the curtains open.

"UGH! Mom!" I shout as I pull the pillow over my head and shift around to ignore her.

"No you are getting up right now and telling me why a cute boy literally carried you up to your room last night because you were asleep." She whips the blanket off me tosses clothes at me. "And get dressed while you're at it you need to get to school."

"Who are you talking about?" I let the pillow slide from my head and down at myself seeing I'm still in the clothes from yesterday.

"The boy that brought you home from the party, he carried you up here last night." She shrugged and moves over to the closet to find a pair of shoes she likes.

"Stiles?" I scratch my head as I try and recall getting home last night.

"Yep! That's the name." She bounces over and plops down on the bed next to me. "So what happened? Do you like him? Was it a date? Will it happen again?" Her voice gets unbearably high as I get fuzzy images from last night. Stiles pulling me onto his back because I wouldn't wake up…. Carrying me up the stairs. _Oh god!_ I wriggle out of my mom's grasp and sprint to the bathroom grabbing my phone on the way in before locking the door behind me. I slide down the door as my mom squeals in the other room before yelling that I better be downstairs in 10 minutes so she can drive me to school.

I run a hand through my hair before pulling out my phone and dialling Allison.

"Hey…" She answers hesitantly after a couple of rings.

"I need to talk to you." I blurt out before taking a breath. "Can you give me a ride to school?"

"Uh. Sure. What's wrong?" She asks sounding worried.

"Nothing's wrong persay. I'll tell you when you get here okay?" I pull myself up by the sink and see my face tinged with red from blushing.

"Sure. I'll be there in about 5 minutes or so." She hangs up and I exit my bathroom slowly in case my mother was waiting to ambush me. When I see the room is clear I quickly change and head downstairs looking for my bag. Spotting it by the front door I jump in victory before grabbing it and opening the front door.

"Bye mom!" I shout over my shoulder before jogging down the pathway. Just as I made it to the curb Allison pulls up in front of me and I slide into my car.

"Please go before my mom comes out." I urge flailing my hands at her while staring at my front door. When we were a block away I relaxed and turned towards Allison with a smile. "Good morning?"

"Yeah, morning. Now tell me what's going on." She glares playfully at me making another turn.

"Okay. So I was out with Stiles last night….."

"Oh, my god!" Allison grips my air as we walk through the doors to the school. "You can't deny it now. You like him." She pokes me in the side as a blush rises up my neck to my ears.

"Would you keep it down?" I grab her arm and pull her close. "I'm not sure. So please just don't."

"You may not be sure but your blushing says differently." She pulls me down the hallway to our lockers. "And how has it taken you this long to tell me about all this?" She mock glares at me opening her locker.

"I was kind of out cold last night so I really did tell you as soon as I could. Besides you still haven't told me how your…" I use air quotes, "'group date' with Lydia and Jackson went. So we are even."

She narrows her eyes at me before nodding, "You still could have told me about when he came to your work."

"I didn't think much of it at the time." I shrug as she closes her locker and turns to look down the hall way.

"Well, that just means we have a lot to go over." She smiles seeing Scott and Stiles heading our way. "You are coming over after school, we will talk then."

"Talk about what?" Stiles interjects his way into our conversation with a smile.

"Nothing." I cough out looking at Allison helplessly.

"See you after class." Allison waves at me and pecks Scott on the cheek before heading down the hallway to her class.

I sigh then look up at Stiles mustering a weak smile. "Thanks for the ride home last night." Scott's head tilts in my direction and his eyebrows raise questioningly causing me to drop my head to my hand.

"No problem." Stiles shrugs not taking notice of Scott and my exchange.

'You okay?' Scott whispers when Stiles starts down the hallway to our class.

'Yeah why?' I throw him a puzzled look slowly following after Stiles.

'Heart rate.' He points to his ears and I gasp before shaking my head.

"Not you too." I groan causing Stiles to look at us. I shoot him an innocent look before he shrugs.

"Your mom…. A little bit creepy." He says with a shudder and I laugh.

"Yeah tell me about it." I push open the door to our class and let the boys enter before me.

The rest of the day went rather quickly. I went to Allison's house after school and met her aunt, Kate. Knowing what she was, thanks to Scott, I skirted around the topic of knowing anything that may be construed as supernatural. Allison dragged me to her room and questioned me incessantly for 2 hours before I escaped and headed to work.

It was a normal night at the video store. Jack sent me to the back storeroom to grab a few display pieces as he climbed a ladder to change a flickering bulb. I returned a few minutes later and saw that we had a customer so I tossed the display items on the counter and hurried over. Jack was no where to be seen and the light was still flickering. _Must have needed to grab something. _I shrugged to myself and cleared my throat to get the customers attention. The phone rings but I ignore it as the customer turns around revealing Jackson.

"Can you help me find _The Notebook_?" He asks making my eyebrows raise before gesturing for him to follow me down an aisle. As we head down the center aisle and get closer to the ladder that Jack was on earlier I see a pair of shoes sticking out past the end of the shelving unit.

"Jack?" I rush forward worried that he had fallen from the ladder. Jackson follows closely behind me but I make it there first and let out a screech when I see Jack leaning against the shelf with his throat slashed. Jackson backs up and knocks the ladder over pulling down the lighting fixture and causing all the lights in the store to flicker. My hand over my mouth I back up next to Jackson before looking around. From the corner of the store I hear low growling and me and Jackson both turn at the same time shaking in fear. My eyes locating a hulking figure hunched in the corner with glowing red eyes and I grab Jackson's sleeve pulling him back as I took a few quick steps away. Jackson pulls me down to the ground behind a shelving unit and looks at me panting. I shake his hand off my arm and lean into the aisleway looking for the red eyes.

Not seeing anything I stand into a crouch and slowly slide into the aisleway creeping closer to where the form had been. As another loud growl rips through the store I freeze and squeeze my eyes shut. _Come on Percy. You're friends with a werewolf. You can do this._ I pull in a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes and looking around again. A shelf next to me starts to shake and movies slide to the floor making me jump before looking up to see the cause of the shaking. I bit back a squeak as I saw the massive figure poised on top of the unit it's mouth hanging open as it looked at me hungrily. I shot a quick glance towards the front door and tried to figure out if I could make it, seeing Jackson peeking around the aisleway he had dove into before I paused. _Don't lead it towards Jackson…. Go to the back door. _I slowly turn while keeping my eyes on the creature in front of me. Just as I was about to make a run for the storeroom and the rear exit the creature's arm lashed out sending me flying into a shelving unit. Pain exploded in my right shoulder as I caught the edge of the unit on my way to the floor. The dark figure swiped out at me again slamming my head into one of the pillars situated throughout the store. The world started to swim as I tried to push myself up but couldn't find the strength.

I lifted my head from the floor to see all the shelves leading to Jackson falling like dominoes. I gasped out in a mixture of pain and fear as the loud banging pulsed through the room before fading quickly into silence. _Percy get up. _I yelled silently at myself scrambling to push myself to my knees. As I forced down the urge to vomit, which arose when I tried to straighten up. I look cautiously in the direction that Jackson had been freezing in place as I saw the shape from before hovering over him. The black figure reaches one of it's clawed limbs out and touches the back of the quivering boys neck. With a roar that made me grasp at my head in agony, the creature bolted towards the front of the store and crashed through the window.

I let my hands fall from my head as silence washes over the store. Looking down I see blood running down my arm but shake my head and slowly crawl over to where Jackson is laying.

"Are you…." I blink heavily as my head pounds and reach out shaking Jackson lightly. "Are you okay?"

He shakes my hand off and slowly stands to his feet before whipping his head towards the front door and whispering something. I couldn't hear him over the ringing that had started in my ears but it didn't matter much as he had already clattered out the door. Reaching out I push myself from the floor and stand up straight swearing as the world goes dark and I collapse to the floor again.

I come to in the back of an ambulance with sirens blaring just beyond the doors. The interior was bathed in red and blue lights that made me squeeze my eyes shut again in pain. Keeping my eyes shut I push myself up into sitting position and grasp my head as it screams in protest to my movements. I slowly lift my eyelids and see that I am alone in the back of the bus. Sliding to the edge of the gurney I groan when my arm joins in with my head telling me to stop moving. Ignoring it I slither off the gurney and sit down hanging my legs outside of the open doors. Across the parking lot I see another ambulance with 2 figures at the back, one standing and one sitting like me. I turn my head quickly as another car pulls up alongside me and wince.

I see the sheriff exit the car and walk over to where the other ambulance was. I was about to hop off the back of my ambulance when a paramedic swooped over.

"Hey, hey. You really shouldn't be up." He places his hands lightly on my shoulders pushing me down.

"I need to make sure he's okay." I shake my head and gesture in the direction of the other ambulance.

"Ma'am I can assure you he is being taken care of now please would you stay here?" The paramedic reached into the back and grabbed a few supplies.

"Percy!" I hear yelled from the direction of the cop car and whip my head around.

"Son of a ….." I groan again closing my eyes and falling forward slightly. A pair of hands grasp my arms and keep me upright and I will myself to open my eyes again slowly. Looking up at the figure in front of me I smile weakly when I see Stiles. "Fancy seeing you here." I joke lightly as he looks me over.

"What happened?" He looks at the EMT who was still rummaging through the back of the ambulance.

"Not sure. But I need to look at her injuries." The paramedic places his hand on my shoulder after he hops from the back of the bus. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" I let my head bob up and down before looking at Stiles again. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the side of my head and then down at my shoulder.

"Is it that bad?" I whisper out.

"Nah. Of course not." He shakes his head before placing the fakest smile on his face.

"Hey. Who is that over there with Jackson?" I point over at the other ambulance with the arm not currently in the paramedics death grip. Stiles turns around and squints across the lot before whispering, 'No way.'

"Stiles? Who is it?" I nudge him with my hand making him turn quickly back to me with a sad expression on.

"It's Lydia." He frowns as I wince and I can see him glancing over at her.

"Go see if she's okay." I sigh out waving my hand at him. "Now's your chance, while Jackson is distracted with your dad." His jaw drops in shock before shaking his head and throwing a wanting look over his shoulder at the strawberry blonde. I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I watch him gaze over at her and I force myself to calmly say, "Go. I'm fine." He looks at me again and I push him lightly with my free arm, offering him a smile. "I'll still be here when you're done. Go dazzle her, Robin." I wink causing him to smile and stride over to the other ambulance as Jackson shouts something I can't make out at the Sheriff.

"This might hurt a bit." The EMT beside me mutters before pressing alcohol soaked gauze into my shoulder. I hiss as it burns but force my arm to remain still so the EMT can continue. I look up and see two men wheeling a gurney from the store covered in a black tarp, a hand hanging down from the side. I choke back tears as I remember that my boss is dead. My eyes follow the gurney as they wheel it to another bus and slam the doors closed behind it. When I turn my gaze back I see the sheriff coming over.

"I'm going to need a statement." He says and I give him a nod. "It can wait until later if you aren't up to it." I smile and shake my head.

"I'm fine." I turn to look at the paramedic as he continues working on the gash on my arm. "Tell him I'm fine." The EMT chuckled lightly and nodded at the sheriff.

"She should be fine. I just want to finish up the injuries and check to see about a concussion before I let her go." The sheriff nods professionally at him before turning back to me.

"Has anyone called your parents?" He asks leaning against the door of the ambulance.

"I'm not sure." I point over at Jackson and Lydia. "Are they okay?"

Sheriff Stilinski looks at me in shock before answering, "Yeah. Both are uninjured." I breath a sigh of relief. "I'm going to get a phone so you can call your parents to pick you up okay?" After I nod at him he wanders off towards his car and Stiles comes rushing back over to me.

"How is she?" I say when he is in earshot.

"She's…. well, she's Lydia." He shrugs and sits down next to me.

"And…." I crane my head around so I can look him in the eye earning a mutter from the EMT as my hair fell over my shoulder. "Did you dazzle her?" I reach up and pulled my hair back out of the paramedics way with a slight grin.

"Jackson came back over and I panicked and came back over here." Stiles shakes his head then looks at me. He raises his hand and lifts part of my hair to look at the gash on my temple. "That looks nasty." He whispers softly not moving his hand.

"Thanks." I mutter reaching up and pulling on his wrist before letting his hand fall. The sheriff comes over a few seconds later and passes a cell phone to me. I fumble with it a little before Stiles grabs it from my hand and asks what number to dial. After telling him he deftly punches in the number before handing the phone back to me.

"Hello?" My mom's voice floats through the phone and I take a shaky breath before answering.

"Hey, mom. Would you be able to come get me? There was an incident at work." I look up at Stiles who motions for me to give the phone to his dad. "Hold on. The sheriff wants to talk to you." I pass him the phone and he walks away a few steps talking in a low calm tone. After he explained I could hear my mother shrieking and I snicker as the sheriff sends me a wary look.

"Okay just want to put a bandage on your temple and you will be good to go." The paramedic pushes my hair out of the way before securing a bandage of it and inspecting his work.

"So what's the verdict?" I grin at him as he steps back. "Am I going to live?" Stiles chuckles next to me.

"Yes I believe you will." The EMT excuses himself and heads over to the other ambulance leaving me and Stiles alone.

"What happened?" Stiles whispers urgently as soon as he could.

"I don't know. It was big and fast, and loud, and it had these glowing red eyes." I shudder as I remember the red gaze on me from before. "Do you think it was the Alpha?"

"I don't know." Stiles shakes his head and pulls his phone from his pocket. "I'm gonna let Scott know. You going to be okay for a couple seconds?" He looks down at me worriedly.

"Yes Stiles I think I can manage not to do anything reckless." I look down at my arm and sigh as I see a bandage taking up the entire shoulder area and halfway down my arm. I gently run my hand over the bandages wincing whenever I came to a particularly sensitive spot.

"Scott didn't answer." Stiles rubs his face lightly coming back over to me. I open my mouth to respond but I see a car hurtling into the parking lot and stop when I recognize my mother jumping out and running over to me.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay? What happened? Do they know what did this?" My mom starts moving my head around and looking me all over before I grab her wrists and force her to look at me.

"I'm fine mom. Really." I smile at her and she calms down visibly, but still runs her hand over my head.

"Don't scare me like that again." She whispers out before pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry Mom." I hug her back and then look at the Sheriff. "Can I go home?"

"Yes, I'll just need you to give a statement within the next couple days." The sheriff nods and I slide my feet to the ground before my mom ushers me to the car. We are a few feet away before I hear Stiles jogging up behind us.

"I'll give you two a minute." My mom glances between us with a smile on her face before climbing into the car.

"What's up?" I turn towards Stiles shaking my head at my mom's antics.

"If you need anything call me, okay?" He shuffles awkwardly on his feet not looking at me. I smile then start walking backwards toward the car.

"I will. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight, Robin." He grins at me lightly before I turn and slide into the passenger seat. I could feel my mother's eyes on me but I just shook my head, "Let's go home." My mom obliged and drove out of the parking lot while I watched Stiles out the window.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Have I mentioned recently how much I love hearing what you guys think? If not then let me do that now. I LOVE IT! It brings a smile to my face when you guys review. Thanks so much. Still don't own Teen Wolf, just the heartbreak that comes along with Percy.**

The next morning I woke up and rolled over onto my injured shoulder causing me to hiss the recoil slamming into the wall with a thud before ricocheting to the floor. The noise brought my mom running in panicked.

"Why are you on the floor?" She looks down at me as I sigh and groan at the stiffness in my arm.

"Because I decided my bed just wasn't good enough?" I roll my eyes at her placing my hand on my shoulder and rolling to my feet.

"Are you okay?" I smile turning to my mom, who had been hovering all night, worried that the injuries might have been worse than the EMT had told us.

"I'm fine. Just rolled over onto my arm." My mom relaxes a little then looks at me sadly.

"You don't have to go to school today if you don't want." She leans on the doorframe with a lazy smile. "We could stay home and watch movies, and I'll make pancakes." She winks mischievously at me making me giggle.

"Pancakes?" I grab reach into my closet still laughing. "Maybe I should get hurt more often." My mom's face falls as I say this.

"No." She shakes her head but I can see tears welling up in her eyes and I walk over to her and hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I…." I breath in deeply as she wraps her arms around me. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry mom."

"Just…. Just don't joke around about that. You scared me." She smushes my face between her hands then steps back.

"Sorry." I nod meekly then look up at her. "And while your pancakes are amazing, I actually want to go to school."

"Nerd." She says lightly before heading to the door. "Get ready then. I'll give you a ride."

"Alright." I head back over to my closet as she pulls the bedroom door closed. Reaching in I grab the loosest shirt I can find and a pair of well-worn jeans. The next 10 minutes was spent with me fighting with the clothes and swearing every time I tried to lift my arm over my head. I give up on the shirt and find one of my plaid button downs and slide easily into it doing the buttons up as quickly as I can and the proceeding downstairs.

"What took you so long?" My mom doesn't even look up from the paper she was reading.

I just shrug and grab a cup of coffee as my dad wanders down the stairs. I look at him confused then look at the clock hanging beside the archway and then back at him.

"Your father was worried about you." My mom had caught me looking around confused.

"Ah." I muttered as if that explained everything.

"I was not worried," My dad walks over to where I was standing in front of the coffee pot and kissed the side of my head while grabbing a cup out of the cupboard, "I knew you could handle yourself." I smile at him and take a step to the side looking over at my mom.

'He was worried.' She mouths making me smirk and nod.

'I know.' I silently say as my dad walks slowly into the living room with his coffee and turns on the news.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" My mom smiles at me when I put my coffee cup down.

"Yeah. Just need to grab my schoolbag. I'll meet you out at the car?" I head up the stairs after she nods, and grab my bag pulling my phone out. Looking at my phone I descend the stairs laughing when I see messages from Allison, Scott, and Stiles. I send them all a quick response telling them I'll see them at school and hop into the car.

Walking down the hallway to my locker I see Allison at hers about to open it. As soon as the door swings open 3 balloons slide out and Allison jumps back before frantically trying to stuff them back in without anyone seeing.

"Secret admirer?" I ask making her jump again. She turns and glares at me and I see a birthday card stuck to the inside of her locker. I point at it, "Birthday?" Allison pulls the card out and quickly reads the inside.

"Lydia." She sighs before putting the card back where it had been.

"I'm going to pretend like I knew the whole time. So…." I place a wide grin on my face and squeeze Allison tightly with my good arm. "Happy birthday." I whisper into her ear before releasing her and scooting around her to get to my locker.

"Is today your birthday?" Scott appears behind me pointing at the balloons escaping from Allison's locker.

"No, no, no." Allison pulls at the strings of the balloons trying to get them to agree with her. "I mean, yes." She gives up and lets the balloons drift upwards again before turning to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out."

"She's sneaky." I shrug my good shoulder pulling a textbook out.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asks sounding hurt.

"Because I don't want people to know. Because….." Allison pauses when she catches Scott's puppy dog eyes.

"Because she didn't want the awesome presents we would have gotten her had we known." I whisper jokingly at Scott.

"No. Because I'm 17." She scowls as she says her age.

"You're 17?" Scott's head bobs slightly as he asks.

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison sighs into her locker.

"I think what he meant was, 'You're 17!'" I roll up onto the balls of my feet excitedly earning a light smile from both of them.

"Why?" Scott asks in regards to Allison's statement. "I mean, I totally get it."

"You do?" I turn my head towards him looking confused.

"Uh, you…." Scott points at Allison, "had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?"

Allison's face was shocked as she pulled her locker door closed before she grins and kisses Scott making me gag and turn back to my locker.

"What was that for?" Scott's goofy grin was very evident in his voice.

"For literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption." Allison says with a little bob of her head. "Everybody's always like, 'What? Did you get held back?', 'Did you ride the short bus?', uh, 'Did you have a baby?'" I wheel around at the last one blurting out "Really?" loudly causing people to turn and look at us.

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Scott asks as I shoo my hands at the students who were staring.

"Yeah. All day long." Allison nods and I place my hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Well, at least you have us." I smile at her as Scott sighs. "We'll make sure you have a good day."

"What if we got out of here?" Scott asks bringing Allison's head whipping up.

"Skip class?" Allison asks as I furrow my brow.

"Yeah, the whole day." Scott nods enthusiastically.

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't….." She turns away from him and looks at me.

"Allison go with him. I'll cover for you in class. Besides it's just one day." I grab my bag strap and reposition it on my good shoulder smiling encouragingly.

"See, Percy thinks it's a good idea. And if you get caught, then they'll go easy on you." Scott gestures at me grinning.

"Well, what if you get caught?" She asks patting Scott lightly on the chest. Scott looks over at me hopefully.

I sigh dramatically, "I guess I could cover for you too." Scott's grin widens and Allison looks at me shocked. "Allison, live a little. Go!" I push her forward lightly and then signal for Scott to get moving. I head to my class after I watch them leave the school doors. Sliding into my seat next to Stiles he looks me over and his eyes linger on the parts of the bandages that are visible.

"How are you feeling?" He spins in his seat so he can look at me better as Mr. Harris walks in and starts pacing up the aisle.

"I'm fine, really. Just sore." I smile at him and pull out my notebook and Stiles nods before pulling out a highlighter and going to work on the textbook in front of him.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Mr. Harris's voice drifts through the class. "Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris stops next to Stiles and looks down at him. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Stiles raises his head slowly looking around before shaking his head at the teacher.

The door to the class opens and Jackson wanders in and heads to his seat. Mr. Harris walks over to him and leans on the desk, "Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Mr. Harris places a hand on Jackson's shoulder making me scoff loudly causing Stiles to turn to me.

"Was that out loud?" I whisper to him causing him to smirk before nodding.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine." Mr. Harris makes his way back to the head of the class and I start looking through my bag for my chemistry book. I open a couple pockets and see that it's not in there. _I could have sworn it was in my hand earlier._ "Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris' voice makes both my head and Stiles' shoot up. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles glares at the teacher before popping the highlighter lid out of his mouth and catching it. I turn back to my bag and try looking again, and I hear Stiles lean forward towards Danny.

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" He whispers and I give up on finding my book turning to listen.

"No." Danny says definitively.

"Well, I'm going to anyway." Stiles leans forward a little more. "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" I sigh quietly at his question before reaching over and dragging his textbook across the table so I can start reading.

"No." Danny kept to the one word answers only sounding slightly bothered.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asks again after a few seconds.

"Answer's still no." Danny sighs writing something down in his notebook.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asks ignoring Danny's answer. I throw my hands up lightly causing Stiles to glance over at me mouthing, 'Besides you.'

"He wouldn't tell me." Danny whispers with a hint of shame in his voice.

"But he's your best friend." Stiles points out for no reason and Danny just shrugs in response. "One more question." Stiles slides forward on his seat to whisper.

"What?" Danny turns in his chair slightly annoyed.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asks simply causing me to hide a giggle behind my hand. He continues to slide forward on his seat waiting for an answer before falling off his chair startling me. I reach out to help him straighten up but he clears his throat and glances around awkwardly before replacing his chair and taking a seat. I spin the textbook and place it between the two of us so he can start reading again. He just shrugs and grabs his highlighter again. We spent the rest of the class hunched over the book, me reading slowly and Stiles highlighting almost everything. Every time he got to the end of a page he looked at me and waited for my nod so he could flip to the next page.

When the bell rings signalling the end of class Stiles pulls his phone out and dials Scott. I grab his textbook, my notebook, and my bag and follow him to the door. He pushes it open and holds it letting me leave first still holding the phone to his ear.

"Finally!" Stiles shouts making me jump and look at him, he points at the phone. "Have you been getting any of my texts?" I reach out to grab at his phone and he slides easily from my grasp. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia's totally M-I-A" I stop going after the phone and my body sags at the mention of Lydia. "Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead….."

"He wasn't random." I hiss at Stiles smacking his arm when he started to talk about Jack.

"Ow! Percy is in a crappy mood, and you have to do something about it." Stiles continues rubbing his arm lightly where I'd smacked him. "Scott? Scott…." Stiles looks at his phone then groans when he sees that the call was ended. He goes to call him again and I place my hand over his phone.

"Leave him…. Just for now okay? There's nothing that urgent going on." I smile lightly as he puts his phone in his pocket.

"You know where he is don't you?" He asks following me down the hallway.

"Maybe. But I'm not telling." I push through one of the doorways and Stiles lets out moan that almost sounded like a five year old not getting his way. "Let's get to class."

"I'm not going to class." Stiles says stopping at a side door to the parking lot. I tilt my head questioningly and move out of the way of hallway traffic. "I'm gonna go check on Lydia. Do you want to come?" He opens the door and holds it waiting for my answer.

"As tempting as that sounds." I crinkle my nose lightly before pointing over my shoulder. "I promised Allison I'd take notes for her today." I lied with a smile.

"Alright. I'll text you later?" He starts out the door and I nod. As soon as the door closed I let the fake smile fail and grumble as I head to my next class.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nothing to say but thank you guys for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Still don't own Teen Wolf, just Percy. R&R!**

My phone was buzzing as I exited class later that day and I shuffled over to the side of the hallway to avoid getting ran over. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I see it's Stiles and contemplate not answering. With a sigh I hit answer.

"Outside now." Stiles says as soon as the call connected, then he hung up. I look at my phone then head to the side door leading to the parking lot. As soon as I got outside I saw the Jeep idling and Stiles looking around frustrated. I run over and hop into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" I ask soon as the door closes behind me. Stiles tosses a phone at me and gestures for me to look at it. "Is this Lydia's phone? Why do you have Lydia's phone?" I open the message that's blinking and watch as the red eyes that had been haunting me shift into the frame of the video. When the clip ended I let my hands fall to my lap and look out the window as Stiles speeds towards his house.

We pull up and Stiles rushes around the front of his car and opens the door for me while trying to call Scott. Once I had exited he led me up to the front door and pushed it open while growling at his phone.

"You don't lock your door?" I point at the front door as I cross the threshold.

"Who would be stupid enough to break into the Sheriff's house?" He shrugs and starts up the stairs beckoning me to follow. When we get to his room I look around as I place my bag on the floor.

"Hey, it's me again." Stiles had given up on getting Scott to answer the phone and decided to leave a message. "Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" I wander to his bed and plop down listening to him. "I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay?" He paced beside the bed waving his hands around. "I'm gonna….. UGH! Goodbye." He pounds on the end call button and throws his phone in my direction on the bed.

"Hey! It's Scott you are mad at not me." I move his phone away from me and fall backwards on the bed. He sighs apologetically before collapsing into his computer chair.

"God." He mutters and places his head on his arms as a knock sounds at the door causing him to yelp and me to raise my head.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight." The sheriff leans on the doorframe and throws me an awkward wave.

"Depends on how you define 'good news'." Stiles picks up a miniature pencil sharpener from his desk and starts playing with it.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues." The sheriff explains making me cough to cover up a laugh that bubbled up. Stiles throws a look over at me and I just shake my head.

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Stiles turns back to his father and hold his hands up in a 'sorry' kind of way.

"Enough said." The sheriff turns towards me, "And you?"

"What?" I blink and sit up straight.

"Are your parents in for good news?" He clarifies and I nod before answering.

"Straight A's. So my parents don't complain." I shrug lightly trying not to agitate my injured shoulder. "But I like school so they refuse to take credit."

The sheriff points at me with a smile. "I like you. Maybe you could do something about this one," His finger travels over to Stiles and I giggle before nodding.

"I'll see what I can do sir." With my statement the sheriff turns and heads out of the room again and Stiles tosses the pencil sharpener back to his desk. He then sighs and picks up Lydia's phone and plays the clip again and I walk over and watch over his shoulder, before he throws the phone at the desk annoyed. "If you break her phone Lydia is not going to talk to you….. ever." I mutter watching the phone bounce lightly on his laptop before skidding to a halt.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" He asks craning his neck to look up at me. "And where the hell is Scott?"

I reach forward and grab Lydia's phone and pull up the paused clip again and stare at the red eyed creature. "Delete it and pretend it never happened?" I ask him passing the phone to him with the delete option up. He sighs and hits delete and holds the phone in his hand briefly before placing it next to his own on the desk.

I walk back over to his bed and fall to it again before Stiles comes over with a couple of file folders. Rising up to my elbows I watch as he spreads the papers out and shuffles through them. I glimpse at the top of the papers and see 'Hale House Fire' typed across them, I raise an eyebrow but don't ask.

After half an hour, where the only noise was Stiles riffling through the papers in front of us I pull myself to a seated position on the bed beside him. I look at the time on the alarm clock beside Stiles' bed before placing my hands on his shoulders. "Come on. We need to get to the parent/teacher conferences. Scott has to be there. You can yell at him then." He looks up at me and I shoot him a smile before heading out of his room grabbing my bag. He follows me after a couple seconds and then drove us to the school in silence.

We pull into the school parking lot to see everyone in a panic and two gunshots go off. I look over at Stiles worriedly and then jump out of the car before it comes to a complete stop.

"Percy!" He yells after me as I frantically look around for my parents. Stiles appears behind me and puts a hand on my arm. "What are you doing?"

"I need to find my parents." I continue looking around and see Allison huddled against a pillar with her mom, Scott, and another woman who I'm guessing was Scott's mother. "Go talk to Scott. I'll catch up with you later." I pat his hand and then push past him into the crowd that was heading in the direction the gunshots had come from. I see my mom standing close to the school doors and breathe a sigh of relief running up to her. "Mom! You okay?" I grab her arms and she nods.

"There were gunshots and I didn't know where you were." She breaths out looking over in the direction of the crowd.

"Yeah, sorry. I was with Stiles. Lost track of time." I shake my head and hug her lightly. "I want to check on Allison. I'll meet you at the car in a minute okay?" She smiles when I say Stiles and then nods. "Okay." I let go of her and then push through the crowd until I'm beside Allison.

"Hey. Where were you?" She asks after looking at me for a second.

"Not here?" I shrug nonchalantly and peek over the shoulders in front of us to see the body of a mountain lion. Allison just rolls her eyes at me and then starts looking around. "Besides this moment right here," I gesture forward at the mountain lion, "did you have a good birthday?" I whisper seeing her mom standing a few feet away.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later?" She smiles down at me and moves out of the way when her parents start for their car. She goes to follow and I nod at her. I wait around another few minutes watching as the crowd disperses before heading to my mother's car and driving us home. When we pull into the driveway I look over at my mom confused when I saw my car parked there.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it." She shakes her head and climbs out of the passenger side. I shut the driver's door behind me and walk over to my car running a hand over it, looking through the window I see an envelope sticking out of one of the visors. I open the door and reach in pulling the envelope out and letting the door fall shut. Sliding my finger along the opening of the envelop I smiled when my keys fell out, and a small note that just said 'Fixed.'.

"Maybe dad went and got it?" I ask my mom following her to the front door.

"Did you pay for the part yet?" My mom replied staring at the car.

"No." I shrug and lightly push her into the house. "But my car is back, so I'm not going to question it, and neither should you." My mom smiles at me and kisses my forehead before heading up to bed. Tossing my keys on my computer desk when I got into my room I fell into my bed with a grin on my face.

A couple days later people were still pretty freaked out over the whole mountain lion incident that had occurred. Stiles was annoyed at Scott for going to Derek for help with his werewolf problems, and I had spent the better part of my days running messages between the two of them.

"Can't you just let it go?" I lean out of my seat in class to ask Stiles as he refused to answer another question about Scott. All I got was a glare in return. "Alright jeez. Was just a question." I raise my hands up in defence and see Scott walk into the room. Scott slides into the seat behind Stiles and throws a smile at me before leaning forward to whisper to Stiles.

"Still not talking to me?" He asks looking between me and Stiles hoping one of us would answer. I shake my head apologetically and Scott sighs. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?"

Stiles looks over at me after running his tongue annoyedly along the inside of his cheek. He opens his mouth to say something but I hold up my hand.

"No, you want to say something to him you say it to him yourself. I'm not playing messenger pigeon anymore." I point at Scott so that he gets the same goes for him and Stiles crinkles his nose in frustration before sliding down in his seat.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Scott tries again to get Stiles to turn around and talk to him. "Okay." He sighs and leans forward even further in his seat when I urge him silently to keep trying. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles slams his pencil onto his desk and furrow his brow angrily. "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you."

Scott nods sadly and looks at me. "I agree with Stiles here Scott. You are an idiot." I smile jokingly at him as the bell signalling the start of class goes off. Scott returns my smile and pulls out his books for class. Without any warning Stiles whirls around in his seat to look at Scott.

"What did he say?" He asks seriously curious making me and Scott chuckle lightly before turning back to the classwork.

After class Scott exits the room first and Stiles holds the door open so I can follow. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asks as I fall in beside Scott walking down the hallway.

"Yeah." I look up at Scott and shake my head at his answer.

"All right, well correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone," Stiles turns towards both of us.

"Mainly just the two of us though." I shrug making Scott look at me alarmed.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me." Scott shoots a sheepish look at me. "I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asks sliding around another student in the hall.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott shrugs at the two of us.

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles groans out making me giggle. They both shoot me a look and I shrug.

"He just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott answers confused.

"When?" Stiles stops Scott by placing a hand on his arm and Scott grabs my bag to get me to stop.

"Hey…." I look back at them then swat his hand away from my bag.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott releases my bag and Stiles sighs beside us and looks at me.

"After work. All right, well, that gives us…" He points between himself and me, "to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott looks over at me and I shrug just as confused as he is.

"To teach you ourself." Stiles states plainly walking off down the hallway leaving me and Scott.

"Let's go. Before he does something stupid." I grab Scott by his shirt sleeve and lead him to the cafeteria. We get through the door and see Stiles sitting at the table closest to us and Allison sitting at the middle table. Scott groans and grabs a book out of my bag before sliding into the nearest seat and hiding behind my textbook.

Allison looks up and I wave half-heartedly before sitting next to Stiles. "So your plan was to get lunch?" I gesture around the cafeteria.

"No." He reaches out and pulls the textbook away from Scott's face. "I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles lets go of the book then turns to look at Allison. "Besides, she's reading, anyway." Scott's head peeks up over the top of the book and at the binder that Stiles was scribbling frantically in.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" He asks casting a glance past me and at Allison.

"I think so." Stiles nods lightly looking up and taking a bite out of an apple.

"Wait…. Does your plan include me getting food?" I ask as my stomach growls beneath the table at the sight of the apple. Stiles shakes his head and digs around in his bag before passing me an orange. I grin graciously and set to work on peeling.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asks smiling at me before turning back to Stiles.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles waves the apple around and I shake my head as Scott peeks over my textbook again.

"It infiltrated her life too." He says pointing over the book at me.

"I'm okay with it." I shrug popping a slice of orange into my mouth with a smile.

"Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." Stiles motions at Scott with his apple.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott nods reaching out and moving me to the side a little so he can stare at Allison. I roll my eyes a spin my chair so I'm out of the way.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles goes back to writing in his notebook and I prop a foot up on the side of his seat.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott ducks back down behind the textbook grinning.

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles does an almost perfect impersonation of Yoda which makes me snicker loudly and almost choke on a slice of the orange. When I start coughing, Stiles reaches out and pats me on the back until I say I'm okay. "I said it backwards." He grins down at me and Scott sighs.

"Yeah, I know." He says making Stiles turn to him and toss his pencil down. I grab the last piece of orange and finish it off.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles closes his binder, grabs my textbook and his bag and strides out of the cafeteria leaving Scott panicking as he tries to find something else to hide behind. He gets up and rushes after Stiles and I slowly rise from my seat sighing.

"Scott. Scott, wait." I hear Allison say loudly as she hurries to try and catch up with him.

"Allison, hold up." I grab my bag and follow her into the hall yelling. I catch up with her right outside the boys bathroom. "The girl's bathroom is down the hall you know." I point in the direction in question and she rolls her eyes at me.

"I was trying to catch Scott. He went in there." She points at the door in front of you.

"He and Stiles were talking about having to get to lacrosse practice. Maybe you mistook someone else for him?" I shrug at her and she nods.

"Maybe." She looks at me. "If you see Scott will you tell him to call me? Or text me? Whichever."

"Sure." I smile and she heads of down the hallway and the door opens slowly revealing Scott. "What would you do without me?" I grin and signal that he's good to come out.

"Thanks." He smiles meekly and walks with me to the lacrosse field where Stiles is standing already.

"Okay." Stiles places a sports bag on the bench and starts tearing through the contents. "Now…." He pulls out a black strap and hands it to Scott. "Put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott turns it over in his hands.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles nods causing me to roll my eyes and Scott to smile knowingly.

"Stole it." He clarifies looking at me.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles revises his previous statement when I start laughing. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

Scott points at the phone in Stiles' hand. "Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"That… That, I stole." Stiles shrugs passing the phone to me.

"What? Why are you giving me the stolen goods?" I look at the phone terrified but accept it all the same.

"Why did you steal it?" Scott asks placing a hand on my shoulder lightly.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Stiles asks patting my knee with a smile before turning to his friend. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles shrugs and I look at him wide eyed.

"Still doesn't explain why I have to hold the stolen phone." I wave the phone in question around.

"Because my hands are gonna be full in a minute." Stiles turns back to the bag and Scott chuckles lightly.

"So I'm like The Incredible Hulk." Scott mutters gleefully.

"Kind of like The Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles head bobs around as he considers it.

"No, I'm like The Incredible Hulk….." Scott smiles at me and I shake my head.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles pushes his friend lightly and pulls duct tape out of the bag handing it to me.

"Ummmm….." I hold it up questioningly. "Nope I'm not gonna ask."

"Help my secure his hands." Stiles chuckles and points at Scott.

"And to think I could be doing schoolwork right now." I get up off the bench and stop behind Scott then wrap the duct tape around his wrists while Stiles holds them together. "We don't mention this to Allison." I whisper to Scott nodding at the duct tape. "She'd kill me."

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott says after nodding to me.

"All right. You ready?" Stiles picks up the lacrosse stick and sports bag in one hand and grabs my wrist to pull me a little ways away from Scott with the other.

"No." Scott sadly moans.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles tosses the bag to the ground and lets go of my wrist motioning for me to sit. He reaches over and opens an app on the Coach's phone which is still in my hand then smiles at me.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott says loudly enough for me to hear.

"The duct tape didn't give that away for you?" I smirk as Stiles scoops up one of the balls he had poured onto the field and pelts Scott with it. "This is your plan?" I look up at him amused as Scott bends over in pain groaning. The app in my hand beeps out the heart rate, but it's still reasonable. Stiles laughs and does it again nailing Scott in the face. "Oh my god." I cover my mouth as Scott stumbles.

"Okay, that one kind of hurt." Scott staggers around saying.

"Quiet. Both of you. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right?" Stiles points at Scott with the lacrosse stick. "About staying calm." Scott just bounces around muttering 'Stay calm' to himself as Stiles sends ball after ball in his direction. I wince everytime they make contact but I don't say anything and keep my eyes on the heart rate monitor.

One of the balls nails Scott in the groin and he groans, "Son of a bitch!"

"You know what?" Stiles turns to me with a wide grin on his face. "I think my aim is actually improving."

"I wonder why." Scott growls out shifting around trying to alleviate the pain. The heart rate app in my lap starts going slightly faster and I tap Stiles on the leg.

"Ah, buh, buh. Don't get angry." He says to Scott setting up for another shot. He continues to pelt Scott with balls for another few minutes.

"Stop. Just wait." Scott moans out falling to his knees. "Wait, just hold on." I get up from where I'm at and toss the phone at the bag before kneeling somewhere closer to Scott.

"Scott?" I reach out just as the beeping on the phone gets incessant. Stiles rushes forward and pulls me back behind him as Scott breaks loose from the duct tape. Scott grasps at the ground groaning and I look at the phone in Stiles' hand. The beeping slows down and I scoot around Stiles and kneel next to Scott.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles squats down in front of his friend and reaches out.

"From anger." Scott pants out. "But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." I place a hand on Scott's back soothingly.

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." Stiles postulates.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott looks up at me sadly.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asks a little confused.

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott rolls over to his side still trying to calm down.

"We'll figure this out." I rub his shoulder and look up at Stiles. "Right?"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the Stercy. Here's your next part. As always I don't own Teen Wolf... Just Percy. R&R!**

"Yeah." Stiles nods then grabs Scott's arm and hoists him up. They both head towards the school without a word. I follow behind and stop short when they both enter the boy's locker room.

"Okay sure…. I'll just…" I look around and sigh before sliding down the wall next to the door. "I'll just wait here." I lean my head back and start drumming my fingers on my leg and close my eyes. A couple of minutes later the door opens and Stiles walks out backwards jabbering about who knows what, because he wasn't paying attention he trips over my legs and tumbles down on top of me.

"What are you doing?" He asks looking at me wide eyed.

"Waiting." I shrug the best I can before pointing at the little sign above my head that read 'Boy's Locker Room'. "Fairly certain I'm not a boy. Now will you please get off of me?" I look at Scott who is laughing behind his hand at the two of us. "Alright wolf-boy, a little help here?"

After a little bit of a struggle getting up we all stand there awkwardly shuffling our feet before I grab both their arms and lead them down the hallway.

"Wait… Where are we going?" Stiles mutters as he tries to extract himself from my grip.

"Class? You know that thing we tend to skip these days? I thought we'd mix it up a little and actually show up." I lead them into the Economics classroom and then release them. I head to my normal seat and the boys shuffle towards theirs.

"Let's go." Coach Finstock slams a pile of books down on his desk. "Sit, sit, sit,, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go." Scott looks around and notices that Allison is right behind him and tries to grab Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott whispers when he can't reach his friends arm. Stiles whirls around and sees Allison and tries to step over to the seat but Allison looks at him with a smile and slides in. Stiles looks at Scott apologetically before reclaiming his seat behind me.

"Hey." Allison smiles down at Scott as she settles into her seat.

"Hey." Scott mumbles back looking to me for help.

"I haven't seen you all day." Allison continues as I shake my head helplessly.

"Uh, yeah. I've been super busy." Scott turns to look at her and rattles off the lamest excuse ever.

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed?" Allison places her bag by her feet asking. "I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh…." He looks over at Stiles who shrugs. "Soon. Real soon."

"I changed lab partners, by the way." Allison leans forward on her desk.

"To who?" Scott asks curiously as my mouth gapes.

"To you, dummy." Allison chuckles before looking at me.

"So wait… who am I stuck with now that you ditched me?" I whisper over to her trying not to draw Coach's attention.

"I don't know, sorry." Allison shoots me an apologetic look and Scott stammers in front of her.

"Well, I don't want to take Percy's lab partner." He points at me with a half smile. "Are you sure you want to be partnered with me?"

"Yeah." Allison nods her head and the 'duh' is evident in her voice.

I turn and tap my pencil on Stiles' desk bringing his head up. "Please tell me you don't have a lab partner already." He shakes his head in response and I breath a sigh of relief. "Thank god." I turn back to face the front.

"This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study." Allison continues when Scott looks at her still confused.

"Oh." Scott whispers weakly making Allison's smile drop.

"You don't mind, do you?" Allison pouts at him slightly.

"I just…." Scott rubs his arms uncomfortably. "I don't want to bring your grade down."

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up." I look back at Stiles to see him rolling his eyes disgustedly. "Come to my place tonight, 8:30?"

Scott looks over to me and Stiles and coughs out, "Tonight?"

"8:30." She nods enthusiastically and Coach slams a book down on his desk again making all four of us jump in our seats.

"Let's settle down." We all turn and face the teacher after shooting glances at one another. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Hands around the room sporadically raise, mine included. "Greenburg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading." I watch as the Coach's favourite 'punching bag' lowers his hands slowly. "How about, uh…. McCall."

Scott's head rises from where he was trying to become invisible. "What?"

"The reading." Coach seats himself on the edge of his desk.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asks trying to buy time.

"Do something." Stiles pokes me in the back with his pencil whispering hesitantly.

"Why do I have to do something?" I grumble out of the corner of my mouth. "He's your coach."

"Yeah well he hates us." Stiles shrugs nudging me again.

"How about the reading of _The Gettysburg Address?_" Coach muses as I grumble out some choice words and try raising my hand again.

"What?" Scott looks over at me as everyone else laughs.

"That's sarcasm." The Coach looks at Scott slightly annoyed. "You familiar with the term 'sarcasm', McCall?"

"He should be he hangs out with you enough." I mutter over my shoulder at Stiles.

"Very." Was Scott's answer earning a prideful look from Stiles.

"Did you do the reading or no?" The Coach asks staring Scott down.

"Umm…" Scott looks around uncomfortably. "I think I forgot." I groan and place my head on my arm that isn't raised.

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'." Coach glances in my direction. "Put your hand down, Goodwin. You're almost as bad as Greenburg." Stiles coughs out a laugh behind me as my hand falls to the desk. "How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" Stiles leans forward and taps my arm as the heart monitor starts beeping. I turn sideways in my seat and look as Scott's heart rate rises slowly. "No? How about the night before that?"

Scott starts looking around and the heart monitor starts beeping faster.

"Percy we need to do something." Stiles hisses glaring at the monitor like that's going to help.

"I'm open to suggestions." I reach over and turn the phone towards me and groan out lowly.

"How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?" Coach leans forward from where he's seated in front of Scott angrily.

Stiles and I share a look as the heart rate rises to 135.

"No? A blog? How about…." Stiles covers the bottom half of his face and watches his friend. "How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults-only warning from your favourite website you visit every night? Anything?" Allison looks worriedly over at me but I am looking down at the phone and don't notice it. "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall!" The coach slams his hand on the desk to emphasis the last thank you before turning back to Scott. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." Just as suddenly as the monitor had started rising it dropped back to normal. I raise my head and look at Stiles questioningly.

"Did you break it?" I hiss out and he shakes his head looking around. He sighs and points over at Scott and Allison. I turn my head and see them holding hands under the table. I relax into my chair as Allison rolls her head over to me with a smile, 'Everything okay?' she asks silently. I grin back and nod turning back towards the front of the class.

We push through the hallway doors after class and Stiles turns to Scott and blurts out, "It's her." Scott and I both look around confused.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks not seeing anyone.

"It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right?" Stiles lightly taps his friends arm as we all wander down the hallway. "About protecting her."

"Okay…." Scott draws out looking at me to see if I understood. I shrug and look curiously at Stiles.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Stiles continues rolling his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, I did." Scott answers and then turns to me. "But I also heard Percy."

"Flattering as that is," I roll my eyes at Scott jokingly, "Focus on Allison."

"Well, she's what brought you back so you could score." Stiles nods in agreement with me. "And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her."

"Which I'm grateful for by the way." I throw out as I skirt around a girl stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"At least not like how you tried to kill us." Stiles points between me and him. Scott looks at him frustrated and Stiles holds his hands up defensively. "She brings you back, is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" I crinkle my nose at him and Stiles stops him.

"No, that's not the same." Stiles replies. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" He looks at me for affirmation and I shake my head as Scott grins looking down the hallway. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Well of course he is… You brought it up." I laugh as Scott nods and chuckles.

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." We all come to a stop in the hallway as Stiles finishes his thought.

"You mean because I love her." Scott asks simply and my head shoots up from where I'd been staring at my shoes.

"Exactly." Stiles answers with a nod. Scott turns to me looking shocked and I smile.

"Did I just say that?" He asks me and I try to hold in a giggle as I nod.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles sighs watching as Scott's head shoots between the two of us.

"I love her." Scott states finally with a wide grin.

"That's great. Now, moving on…." Stiles starts to say and I reach out and smack him on the arm.

"You have no heart." I turn to Scott, "I'm proud of you."

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott mutters stopping Stiles from ruining his moment.

"And that's beautiful." Stiles almost groans out as he recoils away when I give him a sharp look. "Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry." Scott shakes his head to clear it. "So what do I do?"

Stiles scuffs his foot lightly at the floor and sighs. "I don't know. Yet." Scott and I watch amused as he spins in a circle with a look on his face.

Scott groans next to me. "Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Stiles nods happily.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott loops his fingers through his backpack straps looking troubled.

"Have you met him? Of course it will." I point at Stiles who swats at me hand lightly.

"Maybe…" He revises my statement.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott prods Stiles with another question.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles reaches forward and grabs the strap of my messenger bag leading us out the side door at the end of the hall. We walk around to a side parking lot where a black pick-up is sitting.

"What are we doing?" Scott asks glancing around at the almost empty courtyard.

"You'll see. Hold on. Okay." Stiles turns to face Scott. "Stand right there. Do you have your keys?"

Scott pulls his keys out of his pocket and holds them up.

"Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." Stiles raises Scott's hand up so the keys are clearly visible and pats his hand before looking over his shoulder at the three senior boys standing nearby. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott looks over at me and I shrug not sure what's going on before nodding. "Okay. Just keep holding it right there. You…." Stiles points at me and then slings an arm over my shoulder. "Come with me."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly?" I ask as he leads me over towards the truck.

"Because you don't have faith?" He shrugs leaving his arm over my shoulders and manuvering me slightly forward as he pulls his keys out.

"I have faith that this is going to end badly." I state matter-of-factly watching curiously as he twirls his keys in his free hand.

"Shhhh. And act normal." He steers me along the side of the truck dragging his key along the side as we walked.

"Oh, my god. Stiles what are…" He slaps a hand over my mouth to keep me from drawing attention to us. When we get to the end of the truck he spins us around to look at Scott.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude!" I pull his hand off my mouth as he yells loudly in Scott's direction. "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro!" He waves his free hand at the truck wildly. The three seniors off to our side turn around and look at the truck in question before storming towards Scott and throwing a punch that sends Scott falling backwards.

My jaw drops and I look up at Stiles who looks entirely too amused. "Ow! My God. Wow." He mutters with a smile on his face.

"This is your brilliant plan? Getting the crap beat out of your friend?" I growl at Stiles as Scott tackles the guy who had punched him before getting kicked back down to the ground.

"Well I didn't say it was a good idea." Stiles shrugs as I watch in horror as the other guys joined in and started kicking Scott. I gasp and try to move forward to help him but Stiles wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me back. "Let him handle it." He hisses in my ear as I struggle against him. "Come on, stay calm. Stay calm." He whispers holding the phone with the heart rate monitor up so I could see it.

"Stiles if you don't let me go help him right now….." I glare up at him and beat lightly on his arm that's holding me.

"He needs to handle it alone or he won't learn control." Stiles just watches me amused as I squirm around a little more before giving up.

"If Allison finds out about this I'm so screwed." I sigh and turn the monitor towards me and keeping an eye on Scott. Scott's heart rate continued to crawl upwards and Stiles mutters words of encouragement under his breath. "Come on Scott." I groan watching a particularly bad kick land in his stomach. The beeping of the monitor slows down as Mr. Harris comes running out the side door.

"Stop!" The teacher shouts pushing his way into the mini mob around Scott. "Stop it right now!" The four seniors look up and see him before bolting off into the parking lot. Stiles grins at me before letting me go and I stumble slightly before taking a step forward. Scott rolls over on the ground and looks up at our teacher. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" He looks over at me as I rush over to Scott's side leaving a smug Stiles behind me.

"You okay?" I whisper helping Scott up, he nods slightly as Mr. Harris clears his throat behind me.

"I expect this from those two, but you Ms. Goodwin?" He asks pointing between Scott and Stiles before landing on me. "You all can join me in detention after classes today."

"What?" I reach out to stop him from going back inside. "He gets beat up and you give him detention?" Mr. Harris glares at me and heads inside. I turn to the two boys where they are now huddled. "How is that fair?"

"It's Harris. What did you expect?" Stiles asks with a shrug as we lead Scott inside to help him get cleaned up.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I want to post this small chapter before I get really hot and heavy into the details of the night they spent locked in the school. I'm excited for the next chapter and will try and get it up by tomorrow. As always, don't own Teen Wolf, only Percy. R&R!**

Walking back into the school to attend detention I pulled a few tissues out and handed them to Scott. He thanks me with a nod as Stiles opens the door to the chemistry classroom for both of us.

"Take a seat. And remain silent." Mr. Harris points at the desks to the side of the classroom without looking up. I glare at him as I take a seat and the two boys sit in the row on the other side of the desk. Scott pulls out a notebook and starts working on something and I put my head down on the desk with a groan.

"Not how I planned on spending my afternoon." I whisper at the desk.

"Sorry." Scott answers back as he tosses the bloody tissue on the desk. I wave off his apology and sigh. "Excuse me, sir?" Scott speaks up to get Mr. Harris' attention. "I know it's detention and all, but, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris just turns back to his tablet without a word and Scott throws his pencil down on his notebook.

Stiles just sat there in silence tapping his pencil lightly on my arm, not trying to get my attention just trying to amuse himself.

"You knew I would heal." Scott says after a minute of silence.

"Yep." Was the simple response from Stiles. I lifted my head and placed my chin on my hands watching the two of them.

"So you did that to help me learn?" Scott asks turning back to his notebook.

"Yep." Stiles answers with a nod continuing to tap out an imaginary beat on my arm.

"But partially to punish me." Scott states matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Stiles' pencil stops as he turns toward his friend. "Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." I smile as Stiles' scowl disappears with a sigh.

"I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do." Stiles says and I grab my stool and move it to the desk in front of us giving them their brotherly moment in peace. "So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will." Scott nods at his friend solemnly. "But only if you both help me." He whispers throwing a piece of paper at me to get my attention. I turn my head with a grin and a light nod.

"All right, all of you, out of here." Mr. Harris' voice rings through the room and we all jump up. I wait for the boys to gather their stuff and then we all head out the door together.

"I need to get to work." Scott says as soon as we walk into the parking lot.

"You want a ride?" I pull my keys from my bag with a grin. "Finally have my car back."

"It's alright." Scott shakes his head and starts toward the bike rack before stopping. "Actually…."

"Get in." I pat Stiles on the arm in goodbye and then head to my car unlocking the passenger side door before climbing in. Once Scott was situated I peeled out of the parking lot and made it to the animal clinic within 5 minutes. As Scott opens the passenger door he stiffens. "Scott?"

"Something's wrong." He mutters slamming the door and racing inside. I pull my seatbelt free and follow him.

"What are you doing?" I hear him yell as I turn a corner down the back hallway.

"Scott get out of here." I hear a male voice answer, presumably Scott's boss. I reach the door to the room Scott had entered and see Derek punching a man tied to a chair.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott rushes forward and pushes Derek back slightly. I step into the room cautiously keeping my eye on the two of them.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek growls out trying to go for another punch.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yells back grabbing Derek's arm.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Derek leans closer to him and I stop inching forward. "It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott looks down at his boss.

"We're about to find out." Derek raises his arm again and his claws extend. As his arm swings down I shout out, "STOP!", and Scott transforms stopping Derek's arm inches from the man's head. Derek backs up slowly when Scott growls at him and I rush forward kneeling next to the unconscious man. Scott looks down at his hands confused before the claws and facial hair start to recede, and his eyes glow a bright yellow.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott glares at Derek as I look at at the unconscious guys bleeding eye.

"Scott?" I whisper meekly causing him to look down at me. "I need something to clean that with." I point at the eye and he nods heading over to a drawer and pulling out the supplies I need. Once he hands them back I set to work on carefully cleaning the wound as Derek paces annoyingly by the door. Scott watches me and offers me a hand every now and then before Derek steps up to him.

"Do you have a plan?" He asks making Scott pause as he was about to had me some gauze to continue cleaning with.

"Just give me an hour." Scott mutters glaring out of the corner of his eye at Derek.

"Then what?" Derek asks without hesitation.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott looks down at me and I nod as Derek exits the room.

"So we have a plan?" I ask standing from my crouch and tossing out all the used cleaning supplies.

"Kind of." Scott shrugs and I turn towards him.

"Ah…. Those are always the best kind." I pull out my phone and start dialling Stiles' number.

"Who are you calling?" Scott asks as he follows me out the door.

"Stiles."

"Why? We have your car." Scott stops beside me when we get outside.

"Because the last time Derek was near my car I ended up car less for way to long. I'm not risking it again." I shrug at Scott before continuing. "Besides, you were going to call him anyway."

Stiles picks us up about 30 minutes later and drives us to the school pulling into the parking lot. We all clamber out and head to the rear of the Jeep.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles says standing beside me while I look at the darkened school.

"Yeah, I know." Scott whispers with a nod.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asks light concern running through his voice.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott retorts placing his hand on the back of the Jeep.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles answers waving his hand in front of him.

"In other words… No." I turn to the boys with a smile.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott smiles at my answer and gestures at the back of the Jeep. Stiles pulls up the back of the Jeep and rummages inside before retrieving bolt cutters and a flashlight. I turn as a car pulls up behind us and see Derek's black sports car come to a stop. "He's here."

The three of us walk over to the car as Derek climbs out. "Where's my boss?" Scott asks looking in the passenger window annoyed.

"He's in the back." Derek answers as if it should be obvious. Scott leans forward as Stiles peeks around my shoulder. I tilt my head a little and see Deacon laying unconscious in the back of the car with duct tape covering his mouth.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles jokes unamused. Scott pats him on the back and starts to head to the school. Stiles takes a few steps forward before turning back to me. "You coming Percy?"

"I'm gonna keep an eye out here. The school kind of gives me the creeps at night." I answer with a shudder. Stiles turns to Derek and shines the light at him threateningly.

"Anything happens to her…." Stiles doesn't finish the sentence before rushing after Scott.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asks coming up to stand beside me.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott answers stopping in his tracks briefly to answer. "I'm gonna see if you're right." The two boys continue their trek up to the school doors as Derek huffs and leans against the hood of his car. Stiles stops right before he goes inside to glare at Derek one last time.

I turn to Derek once the boys were in and rock on my feet. "So….." He looks at me with a sharp glare. "Yeah or not. We can just sit here glaring at each other…. That works too." I mutter with a sigh before going and leaning on the back of the Jeep.

We sit in silence for a few minutes every now and then peeking at the doors to the school waiting for the boys to emerge. My head jerks up when the silence is shredded apart by the sound of a cat being run over by a lawn mower.

"What the hell is that?" I look over at Derek asking.

"You've got to be kidding me." He just shakes his head slightly in disappointment. "Your friends are idiots." He mutters just barely loud enough for me to hear. A few seconds later the intercom springs to life again and I sigh.

"No don't do it again….." I stop as a loud low roar cuts me off. I look at Derek as he furrows his brow in anger glaring at the building behind me. "Atta boy Scotty." I whisper with a grin causing Derek to whip his head around and fix his stare on me.

The boys come running out of the building and Derek yells up to both of them. "I'm gonna kill both of you." Stiles ignores him and comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" He grasps my shoulders and starts looking me up and down to see if I'm hurt.

"I'm good Stiles. Though my ears are kind of ringing." I smile and slowly pull his hands off my shoulders, shooting a pointed glance at Scott.

"What the hell was that?" Derek shouts at Scott advancing slowly. "What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Stiles looks over at his friend chuckling lightly while remaining close to me.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott's tiny grin obviously infuriating Derek even more.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles sung out the last word bringing a giggle bubbling up my throat.

"Shut up." Derek demands looking around as much as he can.

"Don't be such a sour-wolf." Stiles jokes as Scott smacks him in the stomach to shut him up. Scott looks into the back of Derek's car and wheels around on the older boy.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott shouts causing me and Stiles to lean towards the car to look inside.

"What?" Derek turns around and looks too, and I step forward. "I didn't do anything."

"He didn't." I start looking around to see if I see Deacon anywhere. "He just glared at me the whol…." I let out a screech as Derek is lifted off the ground blood spurting from his mouth. Stiles reaches forward and grabs my wrist pulling me back towards him and Scott as the Alpha growls digging his claws into Derek's back lifting him higher.

Both the boys stumble backwards pulling me along as they run to the school. I wince as I hear a thud and glance over my shoulder to see Derek laying at the base of the stone wall to the building. I stop in my tracks and make to go over to him but Stiles notices I'm not with them anymore and grabs my hand pulling me into the school before falling in behind me and pulling the door shut. Scott and Stiles cling to the door holding them shut as the growling outside continues.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yells at Stiles desperately.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles snarks back at him still gripping my hand tightly. I raise up slowly and try to peek through the window, but Scott reaches up and pulls me down by the back of my jacket.

"Grab something then!" Scott yells right next to my ear making me cringe.

"What?" Stiles yells back.

"Anything!" I reach behind me and remove Scott's hand from my jacket with an annoyed look on my face.

"Where's the bolt cutters?" I ask Stiles pulling lightly on his hand. Stiles looks at me confused but then starts to rise up and look out the window. His eyes stop wandering and he stiffens beside us, causing me and Scott to stand and look too.

"No." Scott says panicked.

"Yes." Stiles pushes the flashlight at Scott. "Stay here." He looks at me sternly before running out the door.

"Stiles, no, don't." Scott calls after him as I lean forward pressing my forehead to the glass so I can watch. Stiles glances around before quickly descending the stairs to the cutters. I gasp and grab the door handle as I see the Alpha crawling out from behind the Jeep.

"Stiles….." I breathe out bringing Scott's attention to the creature.

"Come back, come back!" He starts yelling pounding on the door to get Stiles' attention. "Stiles!" Stiles turns slowly to look at what we are so worried over. The Alpha charges and Stiles runs back up the stairs and I shove the door open before scrambling back to make room for him to dive in. He turns and drives the two handles of the bolt cutters in the door to secure it, then collapses to a sitting position at my feet. I crawl forward and look at him worriedly as Scott rises up to look out the window of the door again.

"Where is it?" He whispers to us causing Stiles to reach out and grab the flashlight from his hand and shine it out the window. "Where'd it go?" We all stand there panting in the silence. "That won't hold, will it?" Scott jerks his head at the bolt cutters.

"Probably not." Stiles answers and we all turn simultaneously to look down the dark hallway we were standing in.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay one thing before you get to the story. I have been informed that the brotp of Scott and Percy is now gonna be referred to as McWin. (I'll still respond to any other names but that's the name people have decided on for them). I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is so long. I just couldn't stop it anywhere in the middle, and it just kept going and going. But it's done and it's here for you guys to enjoy. Sorry it gets kind of slow in the middle, I was running out of ideas. Well as always I don't own Teen Wolf, just Percy. I hope you all like it! R&R!**

A howl rips through the air and the boys send a look at each other before each of them grabbed one of my arms and drags me into a nearby classroom.

"The desk." Stiles says letting go of my arm and rushing for the teacher's desk. Scott hurries to the other side and pushes the desk towards the door while I look around nervously. "Shh. Stop, stop!" Stiles whispers holding his hand up to Scott. "The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott breathes out and I shuffle closer to the two of them.

"It's your boss." Stiles states out of breath.

"What?" Scott asks glaring at his friend.

"Deaton, the Alpha?" Stiles tries to clarify looking over his shoulder to check on me. "Your boss."

"No." Scott shakes his head furiously.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." I reach out and motion for Stiles to shut up.

"That can't be." Scott responds confused.

"Oh, come on. He disappear, and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air?" Stiles leans across the desk whispering ferociously. "That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Scott hoarsely responds.

"He killed Derek." Stiles continues.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott looks to me for affirmation but I'm heading to the windows and don't see it.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Stiles slams his hands on the desk in between them. "He's dead, and we're next. Percy…. You agree with me?"

I turn to the two of them and shake my head. "I don't really care who the Alpha is…. He is gonna try and kill us even if we know who it is. I, for one, do not want to die in high school." I gesture around the room before stopping and pointing a finger at Stiles pointedly. "Derek is not dead until we have proof of that…." Stiles opens his mouth to say something but I shush him before continuing. "Now can we find a way to get out of here alive?"

"What do we do?" Scott asks looking over at me.

"Why are you asking me?" I hold my hands up in an annoyed shrug. "I'm not the plan maker here." I gesture at Stiles.

"We get to my Jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles looks at me with a smirk and I roll my eyes turning to Scott waiting for his answer. Scott nods in response and they both tiptoe over to the windows I'm standing in front of. Scott attempts to open the one closest to us and Stiles and I both stop his hand. "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." Stiles says calmly pulling Scott's hand away from the window.

"Then we break it." He says turning in the spot looking for something to break the window with.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles voice croaks in fear.

"Then…." Scott looks back out the window surveying the surrounding area. "Then we run really fast." I scoff and look down at my feet.

"Note to self….. start wearing better shoes." I mutter under my breath looking at my lightly heeled shoes.

Scott's gaze floats in the direction of the Jeep before turning back to Stiles. "Really fast." He restates turning and leaning past my shoulder to look closer at the Jeep. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles answers looking at the his friend.

"It's bent." Scott answers with a nod out the window, causing me to turn and look.

"Like, dented?" Stiles moves forward frantically.

"No, I mean bent." Scott replies.

"What the hell….." Stiles was cut off as an object comes flying through the window sending glass flying everywhere. We all duck down and cover our heads as the sound of metal sliding across the floor filled the room. Stiles shines the light across the room to see what it was before pointing shakily at it. "That's my battery."

I place my hand on the ground to steady my crouch and end up with glass shards embedded into my palm. I pull back with a hiss before looking at Scott. "That right there is why we didn't bring my car." Stiles goes to stand up and Scott pulls him back down.

"Don't move." Scott whispers at Stiles.

"We have to move." Stiles answers flattening himself against the wall.

"He could be right outside." Scott huffs out as I slide over to the wall and peek out the window.

"He is right outside." Stiles reaches over Scott and grabs the back of my jacket pulling me down from the window.

"Just let me take a look." Scott says as I swat lightly at Stiles hand. He inches upward and looks around the school yard.

"Anything?" Stiles whispers slowly joins his friend looking out the window.

"No." Scott shakes his head.

"Move now?" Stiles grabs my wrist waiting for Scott to answer.

"Move now." The short reply came a few seconds later and Stiles leads me out into the hallway continuously peeking over his shoulder. Once in the hallway Scott taps Stiles' chest and points off to our right. "This way."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles releases my wrist and stops Scott.

"What?" Scott hisses out looking around worriedly.

"Somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott growls impatiently as Stiles shines the flashlight past me.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles clarifies his statement.

"Locker room." I pipe up bringing the boys heads up.

"That'll work." Stiles nods and we all rush down the hallway in the direction of the locker rooms. When we get to the boy's locker room I push through the door and sigh.

"Just once…. Can we have a werewolf crisis in the girl's locker room?" I grumble as the smell of gym socks reaches me. "At least it would smell better."

"Call your dad." Scott whispers to Stiles placing his hand on my arm and squeezing past me.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asks staying close to my side as we head around a couple lockers.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever." Scott answers waving his hand around. "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles spits out angrily. "What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" I look worriedly over at Stiles but don't say anything.

"They have guns." Scott squeaks out.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles argues back and I place a hand on his shoulder turning in the direction of the door.

"Then we…. We have to…. We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott sighs out looking sadly at his friend.

"Again with this whole running idea." I groan out.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles answers solemnly.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asks the light bulb over his head springing to life.

"That could work." Stiles answers hopefully. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body" He shudders at the thought before continuing, "and then we take his car."

"And him." Scott states simply.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles answers looking dejected.

"And the alpha is just going to let us do this? Or does your plan include someone playing distraction?" I hiss out bringing both their eyes to me in a glare. "Or we can just ignore logic and go." I head towards the door and the boys start to follow me. Stiles reaches around me to open the door and Scott grabs his arm just before he comes in contact with the handle.

"What?" Stiles whispers looking down at his friends hand.

"I think I heard something." Scott answers tilting his head towards the door.

"Like what?" Stiles jerks his hand away from the door with a squeak.

"Shh, quiet." Scott shushes his friend. After a second or two both the boys start backing up staring at the door. Stiles puts his hand behind him and pushes me back so they don't stumble over me. The flashlight beam heads towards the door and I reach forward covering the lens before pushing the button on top turning of the light. "Hide." Scott whispers to both of us looking around the room.

Stiles grabs my arm and shoves me into a nearby locker before climbing in behind me. I yelp at the sudden movement.

"No, no, Stiles." Scott hisses at the clanking noises made by the sudden attack on the locker door before turning and stepping into a locker himself.

"You couldn't get in your own locker?" I growl out under my breath as his hand collides with my jaw. He shushes me and shifts slightly trying to give us a little more room but just ends up pushing different parts of his body closer to mine. "Stop moving." I reach up and hold his shoulder firmly as my heart beat starts rising and I know Scott can probably hear it by now. Stiles tries to shift one of his legs and ends up stepping on one of my feet and I groan in pain. "Stiles…." I tap his shoulder whispering the pain evident in my voice, "Get off my foot." Stiles moves awkwardly trying to put some space between us but ends up digging the flashlight into my side. I squirm a little and Stiles stiffens and I stop and look up at him. "What?" I hiss seeing his eyes widen and he shakes his head in response. We both jerk our heads up when we hear the door to the locker room creak open and my forehead collides with his chin making me mutter curses silently as stars appear in my vision. I let my head rest on his shoulder waiting for the stars to dissipate and Stiles shushes me again placing a hand on the back of my head and pushing me into his shoulder to keep me quiet.

We both hear footsteps outside and I silently curse my heartbeat for being so loud. _Percy, you need to chill. Now! _Stiles jumps slightly as we hear screaming right outside and we both tumble out of the locker.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" I look up and see the janitor panting in fear as his gaze falls over all of us.

"Shh, quiet!" Stiles whispers harshly one hand out to the janitor and the other down to me helping pull me off the floor where I was sprawled.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" The janitor yells out as I lean against the locker I had just fallen out of rubbing my side. "All of you out."

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles responds taking his eyes of me and wheeling around on the janitor.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The janitor starts pushing Scott towards the door and gestures for me and Stiles to follow. With a light groan I push off the locker and shuffle behind Scott until the janitor gives all of us a light shove out the door.

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles pleads with the guy catching me from the light stumble I had from being pushed.

"Just shut up and go." I straighten up as the janitor points down the hallway. I look up at him just in time for a growl to reach my ears and the janitor to be yanked backwards before the door slams shut. I raise a hand to cover my mouth as his screams permeate the air and he is slammed into the door repeatedly. Scott pushes forward and tries to open the door as Stiles pulls me back and tries to get me to turn away.

"No, no." Stiles gives up and grabs Scott pushing him down the hallway before yanking on my arm pulling me behind him. I race after him the screams still pulsing in my head leaving me in a light daze. We reach the end of the hallway and both Scott and Stiles slam into the door to open it just to bounce back when it doesn't budge. Stiles glares down at the handle before slamming into it a few more times.

Scott reaches forward and grabs his friend pulling him off the door. "Stiles, stop!" Scott lightly puts his hand on my back leading me off down a side hallway as Stiles mutters beside us.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles finally says aloud for the both of us and Scott turns to him.

"We're not going to die." He growls out shooting his friend a look.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles panics looking around and I grab his hand trying to offer a little bit of comfort.

"Me." Scott growls out loudly. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great." Stiles looks down briefly at our hands before turning to his friend with a sarcastic look. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's… That's beautiful."

Scott looks out the window to my left and stops both of us bringing our heads reeling around to look. On top of the building across the way was the same crouching figure I had seen in the video store, reaching up I grab at Scott's jacket and push him back down the hallway where we had just come from before racing after him pulling Stiles behind me. The window behind us shatters and I reach up instinctively to cover my head, while trying to run faster. The snarling behind us only encouraged us to run faster and I follow Scott as he bursts through a door into the stairway heading down.

We continue running until we get to a side hallway lined with lockers, where Stiles pulls me around the corner and forces me to crouch down. Scott peeks out around the corner as light growling echoes through the hallway and I stand up and grasp his sleeve lightly ready to pull him back. He cringes back and leans against the lockers panting and squeezing his eyes shut.

'What?' Stiles jerks lightly on his sleeve mouthing.

'Go.' Scott silently responding jerking his chin towards the hallway expanding behind us. I look at him worriedly before stepping back with a nod and jogging quietly down the hallway. The boys follow behind me quickly as I try to figure out where to go. A snarl from behind us brings all of us wheeling around fearfully.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles says breaking the silence.

"Like what?" Scott asks looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it…. Something." Stiles gestures wildly.

I pat down my jeans lightly before shooting Stiles a glaring look. "I seem to have left my 'Guide to Mental Anguish' in my other pants." Glass shatters and distant growling can be heard making us all jump. Stiles looks into the room next to us and then down the hallway before pulling out his keys.

"Wait a minute, no…." Scott whispers before being shushed by Stiles. He tosses his keys into the room and turns wrapping an arm around both me and Scott pushing us back. I watch with my mouth agape as the Alpha comes charging down the hall and into the room. Stiles scrambles to the door and slams it shut leaning against it.

"The desk. Come on, the desk." He urges us pointing the flashlight beam at the desk standing against the wall beside the door. I tap Scott at the door and point for him to help me and we spin the desk until it is lengthwise across the hallway holding the door closed. The desk lets out a metallic screech as the Alpha slams against the door trying to get out and Scott pushes me behind him protectively.

"He can't…." Scott starts to say as the desk holds up against the abuse before chuckling lightly. I peek around his shoulder and see Stiles smiling at the fact that his idea worked. A bang on the door makes Stiles jump and cringe away before turning to the two of us huddled on the other side of the desk.

"Come on, get across." Stiles nods at both of us gesturing for us to climb over the desk. "Come on!"

I look wearily at the door before mouthing 'What?'. Scott helps me clamber up and over the desk and Stiles wraps an arm around my waist pulling me back away so that Scott can hurry over. Stiles lets go of me and starts to head over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Scott smacks his arm causing Stiles to start.

"I just wanna get a look at it." Stiles whispers waving the flashlight at the door.

"Are you insane?!" I reach forward to grab at his arm to pull him back.

"Look, it's trapped, okay?" He tries rationalizing with me with a shrug. "It's not gonna get out." He gives me a reassuring smile before climbing onto the desk. Scott places an arm in front of my to push me back if needed. Stiles shines the light through the tiny window and leans closer. "Yeah, that's right, we got you….."

"Will you shut up?" Scott hisses.

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles stares his friend down as a loud growl and a bang send him tumbling off the desk to our feet. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here." I push past Scott and reach up to silence Stiles, "You're not going any….." We all turn as a crash comes from in the room.

"You had to open your mouth and jinx us didn't you?" I growl pushing both the boys back as the ceiling tiles start creaking and sprinkling dust down on us. "I hate you…. I hate you so much." I groan out before shoving the boys off down the hallway when a ceiling tile falls to the floor. I race after them constantly looking over my shoulder but seeing nothing.

Scott stops us as we walk down a hallway quickly. "Wait. Do you hear that?" I just look over at him with a look that screams 'Really?'.

"Hear what?" Stiles spins around shining the flashlight in every direction.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott answers with confusion hanging in his voice. "I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"What do you mean Allison's phone?" I hiss out as Scott holds his hand out to me.

"Give me your phone." He urges me faster not answering my question. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and hand it over, where he instantly dials a number.

"No, it's me, where are you?" Scott responds to Allison's greeting. "Where are you right now? Where? Where are you exactly?" I inch closer and try to hear what Allison is saying but Scott leans away. "Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott hangs up and hands me the phone before racing off in the direction of the lobby.

"Scott?" I pocket my phone quickly and tear off after him with Stiles on my heels. We burst through the doors of the lobby and see Allison coming from the opposite direction.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asks as soon as he sees her.

"Because you asked me to." She looks at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I asked you to?" Scott looks at me confused and I shrug. Allison holds her phone up and shows us a text saying 'Meet me at the school. URGENT –Scott'.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asks looking down at her phone and then up at Scott.

"Because I didn't. Did you drive here?" Scott asks glancing around the room.

"Jackson did." Allison answers shaking her head. I throw my hands up and mutter under my breath.

"Jackson's here, too?" Scott groans out mirroring my frustration.

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison demands as her phone goes off in her hand. "Who sent this text?" Allison answers her phone, "Where are you?" She asks just as the door behind her opens to reveal Jackson and Lydia.

"Oh good… Now it's a party." I mutter turning to Scott. "Can we leave now?"

Lydia comes to a stop beside Allison and sighs, "Finally. Can we go now?" Allison nods in response as a thud sounds from the ceiling. I reach behind me and grip Stiles' sleeve while looking at the ceiling. Everyone else looks up too and Scott gives us the best piece of advice ever.

"Run!" He shouts pulling Allison behind him, I usher Lydia and Jackson after them before following right behind. We just hit the stairs when the ceiling collapses with a growl. We all stumble down the hallway trying to look over our shoulders to see what is pursuing us. We burst through the doors at the end of the hall and Stiles turns to make sure everyone is in as I take in our surrondings. Scott works on locking the doors, "Help me get this in front of the door." He pushes Jackson over to the milk machine sitting alongside the door.

I groan as I see the windows taking up the wall in front of me and reach over and tap Stiles timidly on the shoulder. "Stiles….. We can't stay here." I whisper meekly causing him to turn around and look where I'm pointing.

"Scott, wait, not here." He yells staring at the windows and moving back away from them.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison panics trying to get her boyfriends attention. "What came out of the ceiling?"

"Will you just help me?" Scott yells back finally getting the milk machine against the door. "The chairs, stack the chairs."

"Guys…." I draw out turning to look at all of them rushing around grabbing items to stack against the door.

"Guys…. Can we just wait a second?" Stiles continues for me. "You guys, listen to me…" I wave my hands to try and get their attention but they just continue running around. "Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking." I look over at him and mouth 'Are they deaf?' and he shakes his head before yelling a little louder. "Can we hang on one second, please? Hello!" Everyone spins around after putting the last nearby stack of chairs in place. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone."

"Have you guys been working on your Tetris skills?" I ask and Allison gives me a half amused, half scared look.

"Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles asks and we both step aside waving a hand at the wall in question. Scott sighs and drops his head in shame.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." Allison answers shooting me a look that I answer with a shake of my head, before she turns to Scott clinging to his arm. "And I would like to know why. Scott?"

Scott extracts himself from her grip and goes to lean on one of the cafeteria tables. I gesture for Stiles to say something before hopping over to Scott's side.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles steps towards the three of them explaining.

"What?" They all mutter.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." I reach forward and place a hand lightly on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott, we need to do something." I whisper so just he can hear. "Scott talk to them."

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison yells over at the two of us.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson demands stepping in front of Lydia.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over." Lydia shakes her head muttering. "The mountain lion killed…"

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson cuts her off yelling at her. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

I let go of Scott's arm after shooting him one last look before heading over to Allison's side.

"Who was it?" She asks me gripping my arm tightly. "What does he want?" She turns me towards her forcefully and whispers, "What's happening?" I shake my head not knowing what to say. "Scott!" She whirls in his direction shouting.

"I…. I don't know." Scott stammers turning towards us all. "I just…. If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia squeaks out as Stiles steps closer to her to comfort her.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asks turning to Stiles, seeing as no one else would answer her. Stiles looks confused as everyone's eyes rest on him and he turns to Scott who had gone back to leaning on the table.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott answers bringing my head wheeling around in shock.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asks angrily.

"Are you sure?" Allison asks waving me off of her when I look to her.

"I saw him." Scott responds to both questions and Lydia whispers 'The mountain lion….' Scott yells over his shoulder, "No, Derek killed them. Starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?" Allison looks at Scott.

"And the guy in the video store." Scott answers shooting me an apologetic look. "It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us." I glare over at Stiles silently asking him what Scott is doing, he shrugs over to me. "And if we don't get out now… He's going to kill us, too."

Jackson breathes in heavily through his nose before turning to Stiles. "Call the cops."

"No." Stiles answers not even looking at him.

"What do you mean, "No"?" Jackson snarls turning Stiles towards him.

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? ¡No!" Stiles snarks back and I push past Jackson and place myself between him and Stiles. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Jackson tries to push past me to yell at Stiles. "Call him."

I shift my eyes over to Lydia who is digging in her purse to pull out her phone. "Lydia what are you doing?"

"I'm calling." She answers walking past us and dialling the three numbers deftly.

"No Lydia, would you just hold on a second?" Stiles says a lot softer than when he was talking to Jackson. He tries to walk around me to stop Lydia but Jackson grabs him and pushes him back towards the windows, bringing Scott over to stand by his friend.

"Lydia, just wait a second….." I reach out to pluck her phone from her hand and Allison stops me by grabbing my wrist and shooting me a look.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School." Lydia's voice shakes as she speaks. "We're trapped, and we need you to….." She stops and listens for a second. "But…" She listens again for a second before pulling the phone away from her ear and looking down at it.

"What's wrong Lydia?" I whisper lowering my hand back to my side.

"She hung up on me." She answers looking over her shoulder at me.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asks sceptically.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia says all in one breath before turning to Allison.

"Okay, then call again." Allison says pushing at the hand holding the phone.

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles cuts in pulling everyone's attention to him. "They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the… What…. What is this?" Allison stutters slightly crossing her arms over her chest. "Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" We all look around for an answer before all our eyes land on Scott.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asks looking over at Stiles.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asks scared.

"No." Scott answers immediately before pausing. "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison digs further with her question.

"I don't know!" Scott yells annoyed causing Allison to turn away from him hurt.

I look over at her sadly but stay next to Scott and Stiles.

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles poses the question to all of us but places a hand on Scott's arm and pushes him off to the side and I follow them. As soon as I join them Stiles pats Scott's arm. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" I chuckle at Scott's reasoning earning a glare from the three people behind us. "Except if he's not." Scott finishes with a sigh. "Oh, God, I totally just bit her head off." He looks over Stiles' shoulder at Allison with a groan.

"And she'll totally get over it." Stiles says bringing Scott's eyes back to him.

"Yeah, we get out of here, and I will talk to her….." I nod along with what Stiles is saying. "And I won't forget this time." Scott shoots me a small smile.

"Bigger issues at hand here," Stiles whispers harshly. "Like how do we get out alive?"

"Throw Jackson out the door and run the other way?" I suggest jokingly earning me a glare from Scott.

"We are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott growls out his eyes flicking between the two of us.

"Maybe he likes to play with his food first?" I suggest and Stiles lightly smacks my arm to get me to shut up.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asks and I shake my head.

"How is that any better than what I said?" I ask slightly peeved.

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott cuts off whatever Stiles was going to say in response.

"Against who?" Stiles looks at Scott concerned.

"Allison's family?" Scott asks in response. I look over my shoulder at my friend and shake my head.

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles muses making Scott give him a 'What?' look, "Someone had to send it."

"Okay, assheads. New plan." Jackson yells stepping towards us and bringing us spinning around. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"You know I'm liking my plan of throwing him out the door, better by the second." I mutter as Stiles runs a hand frustratedly over his head.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott says to his best friend pleadingly.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles says after looking around at everyone with his jaw hanging open.

"All right give me the phone." Jackson grabs Stiles' shoulder and whips him around, and Stiles throws a punch which lands solidly on Jackson's nose. I cover my mouth with a gasp and try to hide my smile as Allison rushes over to check on Jackson. Stiles whips his phone out when Allison glares at him dialling a number

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." We all jump when there is a loud banging coming from the door. Lydia yelps and quick steps over to Jackson as Stiles reaches for my arm and leads me to where everyone else is huddled. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school."

"Oh, god. Oh my god!" Lydia exclaims as the pounding on the door gets more relentless. She grasps Jackson's sleeve like it was a lifeline.

Stiles glances over his shoulder at me before saying, "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Scott argues holding Allison against him.

"Up is better than here." Stiles urges me towards the rear of the cafeteria not taking his eyes off the door. Scott and the others remain huddled where they are.

"Unless you'd rather stay here and discuss with him which one of you he kills first." I hiss loudly waving a hand at the door as a hinge breaks loose. "Let's go!" That got everyone moving and racing through the door. Stiles and I were the last ones through and we could hear the thud of the door as it fell to ground behind us. We hurry down the hallway at the top of the stairs trying all the classroom doors, Lydia finds one leading into the chemistry room that opens easily and we all scamper in. Once everyone is in Scott grabs a stool and wedges it under the door handle which I look at amused.

Everyone stands there for a few seconds listening intently and we all suck in a breath when we hear snarling coming from right outside the door. Lydia looks around the room like she's ready to cry and I push off the desk I'm leaning on and walk over to her placing a hand lightly over her mouth. 'Shhhhh.' I whisper as quietly as I can in her ear feeling her tremble. I listen as the thundering footsteps retreat and breath out a sigh of relief releasing Lydia.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asks as soon as he's sure that we are all clear.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson answers after a quick thought and I turn around counting the people in the room.

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison whispers loudly.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles says from behind me.

"And besides there's six of us…. So unless someone is going to cling to the roof, we need a new plan." I pipe up making Jackson scoff.

"What about this?" Scott heads over to a door in the corner of the room. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." He plots looking between me and Stiles.

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles points at the lock with a frown.

"The janitor has a key." Scott says.

"You mean his body has it." I crinkle my nose at Stiles' statement before turning to Allison.

"Hey, you have a bobby pin?" I whisper to her pointing at her hair. She nods and pulls out two from under her hair and hand them to me. I nod my thanks and strip the little plastic piece on the end off before bending them into the shape I want.

"I'm getting the key." I hear Scott say as he pushes past Stiles.

"Are you serious?" Allison whispers blocking the door.

"Well, it's the best plan." Scott answers, "Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here." I give a light smile to Stiles as he joins the group before pushing past him and heading to the door.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison hisses not budging from her spot. Scott looks around the vicinity and grabs the teacher's pointer capped with a foam finger before holding it like a bat in front of him. I raise my eyebrow questioningly as Stiles looks over at me rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott says in regards to everyone's look at his choice of weapon. I stand up from where I was crouching in front of the door to the roof and join the group.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles says taking a step to the side so he's not in my way.

"There is." Lydia answers nodding at the chemical cabinet behind Allison.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles snarks at her and I place a hand on his arm shaking me head.

"No. Like a fire bomb." She gives him a look before pointing at the cabinet. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting….." Stiles looks at me for clarification.

"Molotov cocktail." I finish for him before turning to Lydia with a grin. "You are brilliant." Everyone else just looks at her surprised.

"What?" She asks after sending me a half grin in thanks. "I read it somewhere." She says with a shrug.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles gestures at the cabinet in frustration. Jackson sighs and slams his elbow through the glass in the door of the cabinet.

"Apparently we do." I laugh walking over to the cabinet and helping Lydia gather the ingredients we need. I help Lydia for the next few minutes as she mixes up everything required.

"Jackson, hand me the sulphuric acid." She nods at the beaker sitting beside him as she pours in one of the last ingredients. Jackson passes it over and she hands the jar to me asking me to open it and pour it in. She picks up the beaker and swirls it around one last time before sticking a cork in the top and handing it over to Scott.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison's voice cracks from behind me.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott retorts waving the hand with the Molotov cocktail in Stiles' direction. I reach across the counter and still his hand.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison leans over my back whispering at Scott.

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott answers taking a step towards the door sliding out of my grip.

"Scott, just stop." Allison pleads with him. "Do you remember…. Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. So do you." Allison starts to cry and her voice cracks even more and I watch sadly. "You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just….. Just please…. Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott looks over at me. "Lock it behind me." I nod as an answer and push off the desk to follow him to the door. Allison stops him and pulls him into a kiss and I avert my gaze. As soon as Scott pulls away I reach out and wrap an arm around Allison's shoulders, Stiles slides past me and locks the door behind Scott. Allison turns in my arms and buries her head in my shoulder sniffling and I look just pat her back soothingly.

"He'll be fine." I whisper to her trying to calm her down.

"How can you be so calm?" She lifts her head and steps back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I trust him." I shrug with a reassuring smile. "And if he says he will be back, he will be back."

Allison shakes her head and leans on the desk next to Lydia. "I don't know if I can trust him saying he will be back right now."

"Then trust me, alright?" I pat her hand lightly before turning and heading to where Stiles is hovering. "This is a really dumb idea." I hiss out so that only he can hear me.

"Well, at least it's an idea." Stiles shrugs before pointing at the door to the roof. "What were you doing?" I follow his gaze and head over to where I'd left the bobby pins in the lock of the door.

I start fiddling with the bobby pins and Stiles crouches down next to me. "Percy? What are you doing?" He watches my hands as I twist the bobby pins every now and then.

"Picking the lock?" I answer with a shrug and his jaw drops.

"You know how to pick a lock?" He blinks at me stunned before continuing, "How do you know how to pick a lock?"

"My dad taught me." I grin as he looks at me amazed. We hear Jackson behind us trying to comfort Allison. Stiles spins in his spot and sits down leaning against the wall next to me as I continue trying to get the lock open.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulphuric acid, right?" Lydia asks making me turn my head in their direction. "It has to be sulphuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." She explains to the questioning look Allison gives her.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snarls at her earning a glare from both me and Stiles.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." She looks at the bottle that Jackson had handed her from across the room. I turn back to the door and try to lever the bobby pins into place when a loud growl rips through the air echoing off the walls. Stiles looks around and jumps to his feet one hand reaching down to me. Jackson falls to his knees groaning and I let go of the bobby pins but Stiles shakes his head holding me in place.

"Keep working on it. I'll check on him." He turns me back to the door lightly before jogging over to where Jackson is. Jackson starts screaming loudly and I turn in place watching as Stiles holds a hand up towards me telling me to stay. Lydia and Allison pull Jackson of the floor and he tries to shrug them off.

"Uh, no, I'm fine." He spins out of their grasps with a hand up to his head. "Like, seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison says in response.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles reaches up to point just above Jackson's jacket collar. Jackson swats his hand away violently before sighing.

"I said I'm fine." He grumbles out stepping away from Stiles and the others.

"It's been there for days." Lydia answers for him. "He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care." Jackson takes a step threateningly towards her growling out. Stiles steps between them and Jackson stops short glaring at her over his shoulder.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles tries to reason with Jackson as Allison looks worriedly at the door.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now…." We all wheel around as we hear a click coming from the door. "Scott!" Allison rushes to the door and throws the stool holding it in place away before jiggling the handle trying to open the door. "SCOTT!"

"Where's he going?" Lydia asks joining her at the door.

"Scott." Allison starts pounding her fists on the door frantically. "Scott."

"Percy…. How are we doing over there?" Stiles looks over at me a little panicked as Allison continues her assault on the door.

"I've almost got it." I mutter out turning back to my task at hand.

"Stop. Stop!" Lydia screams at Allison making her freeze. "Do you hear that?" I ignore her as I continue moving the bobby pins trying to get them to click into place. The sounds of sirens reach my ears just as the bobby pins slide into place a turn the lock open. The door swings open in front of me and I sigh sliding to the floor to sit.

"Nice timing Percy." I whisper to myself staring at the door. Stiles stumbles over to me from where he was looking out the window at the cop cars. He looks between me and the door before sliding and arm around my shoulders and helping me to my feet.

We wait for about 10 minutes while the cops make there way to the room we are in and bust open the door. Lydia and Allison cling to each other as they are escorted from the room by a deputy, Jackson following behind them slowly. The sheriff comes into the room and sees his son and me before leading us from the room. Scott is in the hallway waiting for us and I weasel out of Stiles' hold and walk up to Scott and hug him.

"You okay?" I whisper and he nods in answer hugging me back. "Good." I pull back and let the sheriff lead us to the exit of the school.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" He asks opening the door and letting me exit ahead of the boys.

"Yes." Scott responds with a little bit of attitude.

"I saw him, too." Stiles nods at his dad who in turn looks at me.

"Did you see him?" He asks me and I nod after the boys both shoot me a look.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asks the sheriff as we continue down the walkway of the school.

"We're still looking." Was the simple response.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" We all briskly descend the three steps as Scott prods the sheriff with more questions.

"Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing." The sheriff calmly states.

"I'm not making this up." Scott whines at the man.

"I know, I believe you, I do." The sheriff turns to him as we reach the parking lot.

"No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't." Scott sighs as he finishes. Stiles leans against the railing of the three steps we are stopped on and watches the interaction.

"Listen to me." The sheriff looks around the immediate area distractedly. "We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay?" He punctuates his question by giving each of us a pointed look. "I promise."

"Sheriff!" A deputy calls from one of the cop cars stationed beside Stiles' Jeep.

"Stay." The sheriff points at Stiles then at me and Scott. "All of you."

"Well, we survived, dude. You know?" Stiles smiles at Scott once his father is out of earshot. "We outlasted the Alpha." Scott gives him an incredulous look. "It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles turns to me hopefully asking.

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asks and I run a hand through my hair.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asks sliding down a little on the railing so I could sit beside him.

"It wants me in its pack." Scott half yells and I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one else heard. Scott sighs as a deputy walks by us and shoots us a glance. I raise my hand in an awkward wave and he continues on his way. "But I think, first…." Scott continues once the man is no longer near us. "I have to get rid of my old pack."

Stiles looks at me to see if I understood what he meant and I shake my head in confusion. "What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asks turning back to his friend.

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You two." Scott lifts a hand slightly in our direction.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." I slide off the railing and sigh.

"He wants me to do it." Scott finishes Stiles' thought turning away from the two of us. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles yells shaking his head. I place a hand on his arm giving him a look telling him to quiet down.

"Because when he made me shift….." Scott stops again as the deputy walks back by us towards the other police cars. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott looks away dejectedly.

"It doesn't matter." I whisper bringing both their faces towards me.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Stiles hisses at me.

"It… Does….. Not…. Matter." I enunciate slowly before turning to Scott. "You may have wanted to kill us, but you didn't." Stiles looks at me exasperated. "That's all that matters to me. The fact that something in you stopped you from hurting us."

"But…" Scott starts and I hold a hand up to stop him with a weak smile.

"It doesn't matter." Scott holds my gaze for a second before nodding with a smile. We stand there in silence for a minute before Scott looks off to Stiles' right and heads over in that direction. I wrinkle my brow in confusion as we reach an ambulance and see Deaton sitting there.

"How…" Scott breathes out looking shocked at his boss. "How did you…."

"Get out?" Deaton finishes for him with a light chuckle. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

"Percy helped." Scott pointed his thumb over his shoulder at me and I waved awkwardly.

"Well thank you." Deaton nods at me as the sheriff appears behind me placing a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later." He leads me away from the ambulance with a hand on my back grabbing his son by the arm and dragging him along. Scott follows us after waving a goodbye to his boss. I look around as we are walking across the parking lot and see Allison walking away. I reach behind me and tap Scott lightly on the arm before nodding at her.

"Allison!" Scott races off after her after thanking me. I watch for a second then join the sheriff and Stiles where they are looking at the hood of the Jeep.

"How's the Batmobile, Robin?" I joke looking over his shoulder at the bent hood. Stiles looks at me trying to be angry but cracking a smile. "It can be fixed." I point over to where Scott and Allison are standing. "I'm not to sure about that though."

"You two stay here. I'm going to check on a few details and then I'll take you home." The sheriff knocks on the only unbent part of the Jeep's hood to get our attention.

"Next time we take your car." Stiles grumbles over to me leaning closer to the damage and groaning.

"We'll see about that." I shake my head and keep and eye on Scott and Allison who seem to have gotten into a pretty heated argument. Allison stops Scott mid sentence then shakes her head and walks away and Scott stares after her longingly before turning and shuffling back to us. I meet him halfway and he stops never bringing his eyes off the ground. "That didn't go well did it? Do you want me to go….." Scott cuts me off by pulling me into a hug and I just hug him back realizing that he didn't want to talk.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this has been a while. I kind of lost motivation for a little while. But I'm back and hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! And remember I do not own Teen Wolf... Just Percy. R&R!**

A few nights later I was sitting on my bed working on an economics assignment. My phone rang and I picked it up without looking, writing down the answer to one of the problems.

"Perrrrccyyyy!" I hear coming through the phone slightly slurred. I glance at the caller ID and see Stiles' name.

"Stiles?" I crinkle my brow in confusion. "You okay?"

"I'm fantastic. Isn't that right, Scott?" Stiles fumbles a few of the words and I put down my pencil.

"Scott's with you? What are you guys up to?" I hear shuffling on the other end of the line and Stiles muttering something incoherently.

"Hey Percy." Scott's voice comes through the phone a few seconds later.

"Scotty." I smile into my phone as I hear Stiles in the background whining at Scott. "What are you doing to him?"

"He suggested we get drunk, because of Allison…." Scott sighs through the line.

"And how did I come to be called?" I ask trying to pull to conversation away from Allison.

"To be honest I don't know. He was talking about Lydia and dialling his phone." I frown slightly at Lydia's name. Stiles shouts something in the background and Scott chuckles softly. "I thought he was calling her."

"Ah." I rub a hand down my face lightly with a sigh.

"You okay?" Scott's concern makes me shake my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah…. I'm good." I glance back down at my homework. "Just got to a difficult problem on the econ homework. So just how drunk is he?"

"He's wasted." Scott admits and Stiles shouts a celebratory 'Yeah!' in the background.

I laugh lightly. "Maybe you should go. And keep his phone with you so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah. Sorry…. You know that he called." Scott mumbles.

"No big deal." I pick my pencil up again. "Take care of him. I'll see you both at school. Goodnight Scott." I wait until he responds and hang up the phone tossing it to the bed.

Stepping out of my car onto school grounds I looked around to see police cars roaming the lot and deputies talking to students. I make my way to the walkway to the front of the school just as Allison's dad pulls up. I stop and wave shyly and wait for Allison to climb out of the car. After a minute of waiting Allison strides up the walkway walking right by me.

"So, just going to avoid me?" I ask quickly catching up to her.

"I don't want to talk about Scott." She replies opening the door.

"Who?" I ask innocently smiling at her as I slip through the door. Lydia joins us as we round the corner into the main hallway. "Hi?" I ask cautiously.

"Hey. Have you heard everyone today?" Lydia bobs her head in hello falling in step beside Allison.

"It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us." Allison answers glancing at everyone walking down the hall and Lydia scoffs.

"Thank you for the protection of minors." She said with a slight grin.

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison looks at me confusing me.

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia points a manicured finger at her scoffing. "Absolutely."

"You know what I mean." Allison rolls her eyes turning back to me.

"I'm afraid I don't." I offer her a cheeky smile making her shake her head in amusement.

"Hello? Scott locked us in that classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." Allison lets out a light laugh and I sigh.

"I'd like to point out I did not bring him up. That was all her." I point around Allison at the strawberry blonde. "And I have to go this way." I stop at the end of a hallway leading off to our left. "I'll see you in class." I wave before retreating down the hallway. I stop by my locker and pull out a few notebooks as the bell rings over head. With a groan I race down the hall to the classroom for our test. Sliding into my seat next to Allison I raise a hand waving at Stiles in the back of the room.

Scott comes in and stops in front of her, "Allison." Mr. Harris leans on Allison's desk looking at Scott.

"Mr. McCall, please take a seat." Scott looks sadly at Allison one last time before sliding past me to the back of the room where he took the seat in front of Stiles. Mr. Harris finished passing out the test booklets before taking his place at the front of the class. "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." I grinned as pretty much everyone in class scrambled around trying to write their names quickly. I sign my name slowly and then tap my pencil on my desk impatiently. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." He picks up the stopwatch on the podium next to him. "So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." He punctuates the last word by hitting the start button on the watch.

I open the test booklet and read through it filling in answers that I know as I go. About 5 minutes into the test I feel someone push past my desk and see Scott running out of the room. Looking down at my test I sigh and push out of my seat running after him.

"Mr. McCall? Ms. Goodwin?" Mr. Harris yells after us and I just ignore him looking down the hall for Scott. I walk down the empty hall a little ways before yelping when someone grabs my shoulder.

"Where'd he go?" Stiles asks when I wheel around on him.

"I don't know. Can't you make noise when you walk?" I glare at him before turning back to the hallway. I see a backpack laying in the middle of the hall and walk over to it picking it up. "Scott's?" I ask holding it up for Stiles to see. He just nods in response fishing his phone out of his pocket. He dials Scott's phone quickly and we both look around as his ringtone floats down the hall.

We walk down the hall together following the sound before coming to a stop in front of the boy's locker room. I hear water running inside and gesture for Stiles to go in. "We really should have known this is where he'd go." I mutter as Stiles takes the bag from my hand and shoulders it before entering. "I'll wait here." I lean against the door frame and watch Stiles slowly enter. He glances back at me once before heading over to the shower area of the locker room. I strain my ears to try and hear what might be going on inside but between the water running and the fan motor I hear nothing.

"Stiles?" I call out after a few minutes of silence. I lean into the boy's locker room trying to see if there was anyone else in here. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, Perc…. You can come in." He calls back and I sigh making my way to the back of the locker room.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott leans back against the shower wall as I join them.

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asks his friend glancing over at me.

"No." Scott breathes out and I take in the fact that he is soaked before looking around for a towel. "Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone." Scott walks forward slowly and stops right in front of Stiles. I grab a nearby towel and hand it to him.

"So what do we do?" I ask motioning for Scott to dry off.

"I don't know." He mutters throwing the towel over his head.

"Okay then. First things first. You need to change." I point at his soaked jeans. "I'll wait outside." I turn on my heel and head back into the hallway. Stiles comes out behind me a few seconds later. "So feeling any better?" I ask him with a grin.

"What?" He turns to me raising his eyebrows.

"You took Scott out drinking and ended up hammered. Do you feel better?" I reiterate leaning lazily against the wall.

"How did you know I took him out drinking? Did he tell you?" Stiles points at the door behind him. "I would have invited you but….."

"Stiles you called me." I shake my head laughing. "I appreciate the thought but I understand needing bro time." His face twists in confusion. "You really don't remember anything do you?" I chuckle and pat him on the arm as the locker room door opens again to reveal Scott fully dressed. "Ah, awesome. It's time for lunch. You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go!" I bounce down the hallway leaving them standing there in stunned silence. Throwing a glance at one another they race after me and catch up right as I reach the end of the hallway.

"Well let's get lunch." Stiles says excitedly as I stop in the middle of the hallway causing Scott to ram into me.

"Sorry." I mutter to him before speaking up. "I left my stuff in the classroom. I'm gonna run and grab it, I'll meet you inside alright?" I make it a few feet down the hallway before Stiles calls after me.

"Hey wait up. I'll come with." He grins at me and waves Scott into the cafeteria. "Left my stuff too."

"Ah. Okay then." I smile before turning and heading off down the hallway to the classroom.

"Did I really call you?" Stiles asks after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. Though I spent more time talking to Scott cuz you were incoherent." I shrug at him and open the door to the classroom letting him in first. Luckily the room wasn't being used at this point and our stuff was easy to retrieve.

"Sorry." Stiles grabs his bag and I kneel on the floor next to mine gathering up the things that had fallen out when someone had kicked it over.

"Engh. Don't worry about it." I straighten my bag and smile at him. He just looks at me sceptically as I stand up. "Really, don't worry. Let's get to the cafeteria." I push him from the room as he tries to apologize for the call again. We round the corner to the cafeteria and see Scott sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. The wall behind his head smashed and the tiles crumbling whenever he moved slightly. "Alright. What did the wall say to you?" I kneel next to Scott and pull his head forward causing a tile to fall to the ground. I look at the back of his head and see no blood so I let go.

"Allison." He mumbles out sadly. "Heard her talking to Jackson."

"Scott." I pat his arm lightly. "You two will fix it. I know you will." I stand up and offer him my hand to help him up. He sighs before taking my hand and standing up. "Where'd Stiles go?" I look around and see Stiles exiting the cafeteria. He tosses something at me which I catch awkwardly.

"Caf was closing. That's all I could get sorry." He smiles lightly at me as I look down at the orange he had thrown at me. "We need to get to practice." He turns to Scott saying. "See you later Perc."

"Yeah. Later." I mutter at their retreating backs slowly peeling the orange and wandering out to the lacrosse field taking a seat on the bleachers.

"Percy!" I jump startled at hearing my name called before turning in the direction of the voice. "You will never guess what just happened." Stiles slides onto the bleacher next to me beaming.

"Well you gonna leave me in suspense or you gonna tell me?" I straighten up excitedly.

"I'm on first line." He bounces in his seat throwing his arms up in celebration.

"Wow. Congratulations Stiles." I smile at him and he turns to glance at the field before turning back to me.

"I need to go." He points down to the field. "Just wanted to tell you the good news."

"Go." I laugh as he stumbles down the stairs of the bleachers and pull out my phone. Sending a quick message to Allison asking where she was I pocket my phone just as practice starts. I watch as all the boys line up on the field and Scott gets laid out by two defenders on his turn trying to score. I wince but just watch worriedly until Scott flips himself up and heads back to the line. He stops Stiles with a bit of a forceful shove before taking another ball up. Scott tears down the field taking down both the defenders and whacking Danny in the head before shooting at the goal. Everyone races over to Danny as he falls to the ground, I hurry down the bleachers after grabbing my bag and join the crowd around the fallen boy.

Stiles sees me in the crowd and taps my arm before pointing at Scott standing a few feet away fighting to get his helmet off. I nod and follow him over as Jackson kneels next to his best friend to help him out.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asks as soon as he's next to Scott.

"What? He's twice the size of me." Scott answers furiously.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny." Stiles waves his hand at the group standing a few feet away. "Now everybody's gonna hate you."

"I don't care." Scott scoffs out peeved by the questions.

"Scott!" I hiss at him disapprovingly. Stiles shakes his head before heading back over to the group as Lydia comes running up. Scott glares at me before taking off leaving me to walk over and join Stiles.

"Huh. I wonder how that happened." Lydia giggles out wiping at her lipstick while looking in a compact. Stiles jaw drops and he turns to me.

"He…" Stiles shakes his head and looks in the direction that Scott had ran.

"What?" I ask as he huffs silently beside me.

"He…. He wouldn't." He stutters out turning to me. "We should go get ready for tonight."

"Okay…." I drag out the a but nod all the same, following Stiles off the field.

We pull up in front of Scott's house a few hours later after collecting a bag from Stiles' house. I help Stiles grab the bag from the back of the Jeep and follow him up to the front door where he pulls a key out and opens it for me. I walk in and he steps in behind me closing the door with a click.

"Scott?" A woman's voice calls from the other room.

'Who?' I ask Stiles silently.

'Mom.' He answers just as the woman comes into the foyer in nurse scrubs. "Stiles." He answers with a chuckle.

"Key!" She points at Stiles' hand.

"Yeah. I had one made, so…." Stiles answers proudly holding the key up.

"That doesn't surprise me." She nods acceptingly. "It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." She turns to me with a motherly smile. "Hi."

"Oh. Hi, Mrs. McCall." I offer her my hand with a smile. "I'm Percy."

"Well. Hello Percy." She shakes my hand lightly as Stiles tosses the duffel bag to the floor, the chains inside making clanking noises causing me to glare at him. "What is that?" Mrs. McCall points worriedly down at the bag.

"Uh…" Stiles looks at me for a believable answer.

"School project." I answer swiftly turning back to her. "Scott said he could use some help so we teamed up to work on it."

"Oh." She nods lightly not taking her eyes off the bag.

"Sorry, Scott told us to come over right after school. We don't mean to intrude." I continue before just giving up and turning to Stiles with a sigh.

"He's okay, right?" Mrs. McCall lifts her eyes to look at us.

"Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally." Stiles answers quickly and in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." She speaks softly the hurt in her voice evident.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." Stiles shrugs nonchalantly and I glare at him.

"It's probably just the whole break thing." I suggest and Mrs. McCall smiles lightly at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah." She nods before looking at her watch. "Um, okay. Be careful tonight." She pulls keys out of her bag with a chuckle.

"You, too." Stiles answers automatically.

"Full moon." She grins at me a little crazily and winks.

"What?" Stiles says a little harshly.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." Stiles breathes out a sigh and turns it into a chuckle.

"Oh. Right." I snicker as he waves a hand around like 'Of course that's what you meant.'

"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic'." She pats Stiles on the shoulder before stepping around him and opening the front door. I wave as she exits and as soon as the door closes Stiles turns to me confused.

"Never knew she was a nurse." I comment bringing him out of his stunned silence.

"Yeah." He leans down and picks up the bag and heads for the stairs. "We should get set up. Come on." I nod and follow him up the stairs and to Scott's room. Stiles opens the door and tosses the bag down before flipping on the light. He grabs the bag handles and is about to straighten up when he stumbles back yelling, "Oh, my God!" I look into the room and see Scott sitting in a chair in the corner. "Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles waddles the bag forward and I take a seat on the edge of the bed closest to the door.

"I came in through the window." Scott answers slightly sinisterly.

"Okay." Stiles glances over at me and I shrug. "Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." He crouches next to the bag and starts rifling around in it.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott's voice remains as monotone as before and Stiles tilts his head looking at him.

"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles' voice quivers as he watches his friend intently.

"I'm fine. You should go now." I look at Scott sceptically as he repeats himself.

"All right, we'll leave." Stiles helps me up off the bed before turning back to Scott and kicking the bag lightly. "Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought?" He asks and I turn in the doorway before leaning a shoulder on the doorframe. "You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't." He crouches back beside the bag with a shrug. "Sound good?"

Scott rises slowly from the chair his jacket creaking as he crossed the couple steps between the chair and the bag. His eyes never left Stiles as he moved purposely slow and knelt down next to the bag. Sticking his hand in the bag he pulls out a small portion of the heavy duty chains that had been clattering earlier. "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" He lets the chains fall from his hand as he glares menacingly at his friend.

"Actually, no." Stiles shoots forward grabbing the handcuffs in the bag and locking them in place, one cuff around Scott's wrist the other around the radiator leg by the window. He scrambles back as Scott grunts trying to dislodge the cuff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells as I reach forward and pull Stiles to his feet closer to the door.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback." Stiles straightens his jacket and Scott's eyes narrow as he shakes the chain connecting him to the heater furiously. "For making out with Lydia." Stiles finishes angrily. I stop my pacing I had been doing in the hallway and stare at Stiles. _Lydia….? _I turn my gaze to Scott and see him smirking just as Stiles exits the room. "I'm going to grab some water from downstairs. You want anything?" He asks pointing at the stairs behind me. I shake my head and move to the side so he can descend.

I slide down the wall in the hallway right across from Scott's door. Stiles returns a few moments later with a bottle of water in one hand a bowl in another. "Really?" I ask as he walks by me shrugging.

"I brought you some water." Stiles shakes the bottle a little before holding up the dog bowl with the name SCOTT written across the front in bold black letters. He pours the water over and even though all I could see was the back of his head I knew he was smirking smugly as he did it. He places the bowl in front of Scott then turns to join me in the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yells throwing the bowl at Stiles' back_. _

"Stiles don't." I plead as he wheels around furiously.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay?" Stiles reenters the room and I hang my head placing my forehead on my knees. "You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I…." _This was a horrible idea. Why did I agree to help? _I think quietly to myself trying not to listen. "And, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me." Scott says lowly and I bring my head up too look at him.

"What?" Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Scott stares his friend down with an evil smirk. Stiles turns with a sigh and slides around the door frame leaning against the wall right outside. "She would have done a lot more too. You should have seen the way…." I shoot up and pull the door closed in frustration. You could still hear Scott talking through the door but it was muffled. Stiles slides down the wall until he's seated looking broken.

I retake my seat in the hall as Scott starts yelling at us through the door. I rest my head against the wall and close my eyes. "You know that Scott wouldn't do that to you right?" I ask barely whispering loud enough to be heard. Stiles sighs in response before letting his head fall forward. We sit there for about 15 minutes in silence throwing glances at the door everytime Scott made a particularly loud noise.

"Stiles, please let me out." Scott's whines carrying through the door. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Stiles looks at me sadly as he listens. "Percy… Please, let me out, it's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me." I go to stand up and Stiles shakes his head at me, and I just collapse back down sadly looking at the door. "I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me."

"Stiles…." I lift a hand up and gesture at the door pleading with him silently. Stiles slides across the hall to sit next to me but doesn't say anything as he grabs my wrist and pulls my hand back down to my side. He rubs my wrist lightly as we stare at the door.

"I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." Scott continues his cries through the door.

"I can't." Stiles answers quietly bringing my eyes over to him.

"No, no, no!" Scott starts screaming and I wince before putting my head back down on my raised knees. Stiles looks down at me bringing his free hand up to cover his ear, his other hand still gripping mine tightly. The screaming continues for a few minutes before complete silence. I raise my head and look wearily at the door.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asks following suit. After a few more seconds of silence we both rise to our feet. "Scott?" Stiles reaches for the door handle while placing himself between me and the door. Stiles pushes the door open slowly peeking into the room, I lean over his back and try to see what's happening.

"Scott?" My eyes fall to the handcuffs lying on the floor and a blood trail leading to the window. I scurry under Stiles' arm and collide into the window sill. "Scott!"

"Percy. Let's go." Stiles grabs my arm and pulls me down the stairs and to the Jeep. I buckle myself into the passenger side but keep fidgeting looking out the window. Stiles starts the Jeep as he peels away from the curb he reaches over and pats my knee reassuringly. "We'll find him Perc."

"Yeah." I mumble at the window as Stiles speeds down the road. We continue in silence for a little while longer before red and blue flashing lights draw our attention. Stiles pulls his hand back and turns the car into the lot with an ambulance and a few cop cars.

"No, no, no." Stiles mutters slamming on the brakes making the tires screech. We both jump out of the car as a couple EMS men roll a gurney with a body bag to the ambulance. "Dad?" Stiles calls out closing his door and looking around. "Dad?" He grabs the arm of one of the police officers standing nearby asking. "Has anyone seen my… Has anyone seen my dad?" He looks at the different faces suddenly surrounding him before heading for the gurney.

I look around and see the sheriff standing behind his son. I quietly walk up and pull his hand away from the gurney. "Stiles." He looks at me in fear and I just motion with my head for him to turn around. Stiles turns slowly and sees his dad and grabs him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" The sheriff asks patting his son on the back lightly. I look wearily at the gurney beside us and take a few steps to the side as the Stilinski's separated from their hug. I smile weakly at Stiles when he turns to make sure I hadn't disappeared and the Sheriff leads us away from the gurney. "What are you two doing here?"

"We saw the lights and I…." Stiles trails off his thought and the sheriff nods in understanding.

"I'm going to… I'm gonna wait in the Jeep." I rest a hand on Stiles' arm to get his attention before turning to the Sheriff. "I'm glad you're okay." I smile at him and turn to walk back to the Jeep. With a sigh I fall into the passenger seat just as my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I answer tiredly not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Hey, it's me." I bolt upright in the seat as Scott answers.

"Scott? Where are you?" I frantically reach over and lay on the Jeep's horn to get Stiles' attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm at home. And I'm fine." Scott breathes out calmly. "Derek got me home. And he told me something important. Think you can make it back here?" Stiles pulls the door open and looks at me worriedly. 'Scott.' I say silently to him causing him to jump in and start the engine.

"We will be there soon Scott. Don't go anywhere." I hang up the phone and Stiles tears out of the lot and drives us back to Scott's house.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a little weird. The beginning was my friends idea because she wanted a cutesy Scott/Percy interaction. Then near the end I didn't know what else to do so I tried to end it a little to fast. I hope you enjoy it and please remember that I love constructive criticism. I still don't own Teen Wolf... but I do own the bundle of joy that is Percy. Enjoy!**

"Scott?" I call cautiously opening the front door to his house with Stiles behind me worrying. We make our way up the stairs to his room and I go to open the door when Stiles jumps forward and stops me.

"It's still a full moon." He hisses at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Scott?" I whisper at the door. I hear shuffling behind it and the door inches open slowly. Stiles pushes me behind him and I shake my head at him. Scott looks around the door worn out. I move to check on him and Stiles grips my arm staring at his friend. I sigh and shake his hand off. "Scott…. Do you have the urge to kill me?"

Scott raises his head slowly and shakes his head and I turn to Stiles with a smile. "See? He's perfectly fine." I skirt around Stiles and help lead Scott over to his bed. "You look like hell wolf boy." He breathes out a laugh and falls back on his bed. Stiles remains in the doorframe watching us angrily.

"I can't believe you, dude." Stiles finally huffs out. Scott lifts his head a little and watches his friend. "I mean it was Lydia!" I groan and kneel next to the bag we had brought up earlier, making sure it was all inside before zipping it back up.

"I didn't…." Scott lets his head fall back and I pull myself up straightening my shirt. Stile goes to say something else and I push him lightly into the hallway pulling the door closed behind me after throwing a last look at Scott on the bed.

"Stiles….. Maybe you should go home." I turn back to him whispering weakly.

"And leave you here with him? It's a full moon Percy. He could hurt you." He growls at me gesturing wildly at the door.

"He won't. But you yelling at him about Lydia isn't helping either. Go home. If anything happens I will call you. But I don't think anything is going to happen." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I'll be fine."

"Percy…." Stiles tries to catch my eye as I look around the hallway. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?" I shake my head with a light smile. "You call me the second anything happens." Stiles turns toward the stairs demanding. I nod at him as he descends before entering Scott's room again closing the door behind me.

Scott doesn't even move as I re-enter and make my way to the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"You aren't going to chain me up?" Scott's question pierces the silence around us as I collapse into the chair.

"Should I?" I quirk my eyebrows up turning to look at him.

"Like Stiles said…. I could hurt you." Scott mumbles rolling his head to look in my direction.

"Mhm. You shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations Scotty. It's rude." I wink at him and pull my legs up onto the chair. "Besides, I don't imagine sleeping chained to the bed will be comfortable." My eyes wander to the window sill and I see the blood there from before, with a sigh I push myself up and head to the adjoining bathroom to find hydrogen peroxide. Grabbing a washcloth I head back over to the window and start scrubbing at the stain.

Scott watches me silently as I wipe up all the blood and go back into the bathroom to put the stuff away. When I come back out he whispers to me, "Why don't you just tell him?"

My heart picks up speed slightly as I plop back into the chair. "Tell who what?" I pick nervously at my sleeve avoiding Scott's look.

"Percy….." I let my eyes raise up slowly to look at Scott. "Werewolf remember? I can hear your heart pretty much all the time."

I chuckle nervously and turn in the chair to face him. "Ever heard of personal boundaries?" I joke before letting my head fall back. "He's in love with Lydia…." I jerk my head up and point at Scott mock-threateningly. "And if you tell him I will find some way to hurt you."

"I still think you should tell him." Scott laughs out sliding up to lean on the headboard of his bed.

"Not gonna happen." I shiver in the chair and pull my knees up. "I think you should try talking to Allison." Scott scoffs before throwing a blanket over to me. "I'm serious… You need to talk to her."

"She hates me." Scott whines as I wrap the blanket over my legs.

"No she doesn't. She's just mad because you locked us in a room with no explanation then, as Lydia put it," I raise my hands for air quotes, "'Left us for dead'."

"Really?" Scott moans out and lets his head slam against the wall in frustration.

"Scott…. Don't let it bother you." I look out the window at the moon. "If I come over there and hug you are you gonna try to rip my head off?"

"No." Scott laughs and sits up and I stand from the chair and lean down and hug him tightly kneeling on the bed.

"She will forgive you you know." I pull back from the hug and sit next to him leaning against the headboard.

"How are you so sure?" Scott asks looking over at me.

"Someone has to be optimistic. Besides… I'm not a fan of strife." I lean my head back against the headboard. Scott slides down the headboard until he is laying down completely. I reach down and pat him lightly on the arm before letting it rest on top of his hand.

"I'm glad you know about everything going on." Scott closes his eyes while saying sleepily.

"Yeah… Me too." I look down and see him fighting to stay awake. With a smile I climb quietly off the bed and grab the blanket he had given me earlier throwing it over him and retaking my seat on the bed. I lean against the headboard with my eyes closed.

I wake up the next morning to being shook. "Percy. Wake up. We are going to be late." Scott continues shaking me until I smack at his hand.

"I'm awake. You can stop now." I shift slightly and open my eyes looking around the room.

"Your phone has been going off for about an hour now." Scott points over to where my bag was laying.

"And you didn't wake me before now why?" I scramble off the bed and dig through my bag for the consistent ring.

"I tried…. You smacked me." Scott answers sheepishly as I finally find my phone and look at the ID. **_STILES._**

"Sorry." I chuckle as I apologize and hit the answer button on my phone.

"Finally! Why weren't you answering your phone? Are you okay? Did anything happen?" Stiles practically shrieks into the phone when the call connects.

"Well, hello to you too!" I lean back a little to look at the clock sitting on Scott's desk. "Is it seriously that late?" I ask Scott pointing at the clock, he just nods and heads into the bathroom closing the door behind him. "Sorry, Stiles. I was sleeping. I'm fine and no nothing happened."

"I'm coming to pick you up and give you a ride to school." I hear the Jeep start through the phone.

"It's okay. I can catch a ride with Scott." Scott comes out at that second and nods in response to my comment.

"I'm almost there. Both of you are getting a ride." Stiles grumbles into the phone right before he hung up.

"So, we should head downstairs?" Scott asks grabbing his backpack and stopping at the door.

"Yeah probably." I slide my bag strap onto my shoulder and follow him downstairs. We reach the bottom of the stairs just as frantic knocking sounds through the house. I laugh as I pull the door open to reveal Stiles. "Hiya."

Stiles tries to lean casually on the doorframe that he fell against when I opened the door, his eyes checking me for any injuries. Scott shakes his head at me smirking and pushes past the two of us and heading for the Jeep. I follow him and Stiles runs past both of us to hop in the driver's side.

"He was worried." Scott whispers right before opening the passenger door for me.

"Shut up." I mutter jokingly climbing in and over the seat into the back. Scott shoots me an amused look as he climbs in and closes the door. I catch Stiles continuously looking into the rear-view mirror and scold him. "Keep your eyes on the road. I would like to make it to school alive."

"Looking in the rear-view is part of driving!" Stiles shoots back defensively. I reach forward and pat him on the shoulder laughing. Stiles pulls cleanly into an empty parking spot at school and I wait for both the boys to exit before clambering over the seats. The three of us split up as we enter the school to head to our lockers and I see Allison rummaging through hers as I approach mine.

"Hey." I smile at her spinning my combination into my lock.

"Hey." She glances over at me then pauses when her eyes fall to my clothes. "Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" She points at my outfit with a smirk.

"What?" I look down and groan. "Yeah. I didn't go home last night. Is it that obvious?"

"To me yes. And probably Lydia too. And anyone else who sees the wrinkles." Allison spins around and leans against her locker grinning wickedly. "So…. Why didn't you go home? Did you and St….." I reach up and cover her mouth with my hand.

"Don't even say it." I glare at her closing my locker. "Not a word, Allison." She reaches up and pulls my hand off her mouth.

"You did, didn't you?" She grins and backs away quickly with a wave. "See you at lunch."

I grumble before tearing through my bag looking for another shirt. Coming up empty I march down the hallway to where Scott and Stiles are standing in front of their lockers.

"You okay?" Stiles pushes off the lockers looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shoot him a smile before continuing. "You happen to have an extra shirt hiding in your locker?"

"A shirt?" Stilles looks over at Scott who just shrugs in response.

"Yes a shirt." I point at the one he has on in example.

"Yeah I should." He turns and opens his locker quickly before digging through the contents. I jump when Stiles exclaims in excitement turning around holding a button down shirt in his hand. "Will this do?" Stiles holds the shirt out to me as Scott snickers hiding behind the locker door.

"Perfect! Thanks. I'll see you in class." I grab the shirt and run to the girl's washroom. Sliding into one of the stalls I quickly remove my shirt and slide into Stiles'. The bottom of the shirt hung almost down to my knees. "Well that's not gonna work." I mutter shoving my old shirt into my bag. I roll the bottom of the shirt up until it comes to my hips right above my jeans and tie the front together. After buttoning up a couple of buttons above the knot I step out and look in the mirror. The shirt was still really baggy up top so I tried shifting it around a bit until I was satisfied with how it sat. Last touch I gave the shirt was to roll the sleeves up a little.

I pick my bag up off the floor and head to class. Sliding into my seat behind Stiles I lean forward and whisper to him. "Thanks again." Allison looks over at me with her eyebrow raised questioningly and I look away quickly a blush rising in my cheeks.

On our way out of class Allison grabs me and pulls me over to the side grinning wildly. "That shirt looks good on you." I push her out of class slowly, laughing. We walk down the hall together laughing as she continues to try and coax information out of me.

After classes end for the day I catch up with Scott and Stiles outside. Stiles stop midsentence and stares at me as I approach. Flashing him a smile I turn to Scott and point at him. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Scott furrows his brow further bringing his head around to look at me.

"The look of a severely annoyed and slightly homicidal werewolf." I poke his arm trying to lighten the mood.

"Derek called." Stiles says finally tearing his eyes off me wearing his shirt.

"Ah… That explains the look. What does he want?" I toss my bag into the back of the Jeep before facing the boys again.

"He thinks he knows where the Alpha is going to be." Scott grumbles out. "But he needs our help."

"Then why are we still here?" I point at the Jeep. "Let's go." I slide over the passenger seat and into the back before looking out at the boys, who are standing there dumbfounded. "Coming?" I ask innocently and Stiles just shakes his head at Scott before spinning around the hood of the car and hopping into the driver seat. Scott jumps into the passenger seat and Stiles takes off to Derek's house.

Derek comes out of his house as soon as we pull up. "Is it just me or does he look more sinister than normal?" I ask quietly as I climb out of the back.

"Why are we here Derek?" Scott says loudly as Stiles comes to my side.

"I told you I would help you kill him, if you helped me find him." Derek answers calmly hopping heavily from the porch.

"And how do we do that?" I ask glaring at him.

Derek holds up his car keys letting them jingle slightly. "Distracting the hunters."

"We get to drive your car?" Stiles leans forward excitedly bumping into my arm.

"She drives." Derek points at me rolling his eyes at Stiles.

"Why does Percy get to drive?" Stiles whines and Derek just stares him down angrily causing Stiles to slide behind me meekly. "Alright, Percy drives."

"Are you sure you can find him?" I ask patting Stiles' arm behind me comfortingly.

"Just keep the hunters away and I'll handle the Alpha." Derek tosses the keys at me and Scott reaches out catching them. Scott hands them over his brow furrowed as he watches Derek cautiously.

"Lay low. We will take care of the hunters." Scott growls out at the older boy.

I take a few steps forward placing a hand on Scott's arm lightly pushing him towards Derek's car. Stiles meets us at the car climbing into back as I slide into the driver's seat. After adjusting the seat I look over at Scott who nods at me as I start the engine. I chuckle as it roars to life. "Oh, I could get used to this." I slam a foot on the gas and tear through the woods heading towards town.

"Percy….." Stiles looks over his shoulder at the car chasing us. "You really need to drive faster!" He leans forward between the front seats to look at me. "A lot faster."

"No one likes a backseat driver Stiles." I pull a hand off the wheel and push him back into the backseat before pushing the gas pedal further into the floor. Tires squeal as I take a corner sharply trying to lose our tail.

"I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here, Perc." Stiles mumbles as he stares out the back window.

"If she goes faster, she'll kill us." Scott says as I skid around another corner.

"Glad you have so much faith in my driving abilities Scott." I look in the rear-view mirror and see the SUV dangerously close.

"Well, if she doesn't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles responds waving his hand at the car behind us. I shift gears and slam my foot onto the gas pedal forcing the car faster. With another squeal of tires the car behind us peels away. "They're gone." Stiles looks around behind us trying to see where the car went.

"Maybe they were tired of your backseat driving too." I slam on the brakes causing Stiles to fall into the back of the driver's seat. Shooting him a glare in the rear-view I turn to look out the driver's side window for the other car. "Stiles the radio." I point at the police radio he had sitting on the seat beside him. Scrambling to pick it up Stiles' finger hits the button to turn it on and static fills the car.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." An officer's voice comes through the speaker making me groan.

"Scott get in the back." I jerk my thumb over my shoulder before gunning the engine and turning to head to the iron works. Scott falls between the two seats and lands on Stiles who shouts in indignation. "If either one of you kick me I am going to leave you for the hunters to collect." I growl pulling into the iron works and narrowly avoiding a building.

"There!" Scott points at Derek crouching next to a forklift and I skid to a halt next to him. Reaching over I throw open the passenger door.

"Get in!" I shout throwing the car into gear. Derek races towards the car as machine gun fire echoes through the buildings. As soon as Derek hits the passenger seat I lay on the gas and flinch as bullets rain down on the car.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yells at Derek as soon as he gets untangled from Stiles.

"Damnit, I had him!" Derek smacks his hand on the dashboard and Stiles' head pops in between the seats.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles asks making me sigh in frustration.

"No. Santa Claus!" I look into the rear-view mirror and see cars pursuing us.

"Yes!" Derek spits out. "He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs…." Stiles says and Derek turns to him his mouth pressed into an angry frown. I reach over and pat Stiles' arm before lightly pushing him into the backseat again.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek looks pointedly at Scott in the mirror.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott groans out letting his head fall to rest on the back of the passenger seat. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"Besides… We thought you were dead." I look over at Derek with a shrug. Derek narrows his eyes at me before pointing at the road in front of us.

"All right!" Stiles leans back forward so he can get a good look at Derek. "How did you find him?" Derek scoffs and then looks out his window.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott peeks around the passenger seat as best he can.

"Answer the question Derek." I look into the rear-view before pressing the gas pedal down further. "I have no qualms about stopping right now and letting the police have you." I flick my gaze over to him before hitting the brakes lightly to show that I'm serious. Stiles grins at me in the mirror before settling back into the seat.

Derek sighs before gesturing that I should speed up again. "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." I nod speeding around a corner trying to lose the police. "She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

Stiles shoots forward between the seats. "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asks looking at me and Stiles.

"You mean besides the fact that he's an ass?" I catch Scott's eyes in the rear-view.

"I don't know yet." Derek huffs out angrily.

"Real helpful." I mutter pulling onto another side street.

"What's the second?" Scott pushing Stiles back in the seat so he can look at Derek. I look over as Derek pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it.

"Some kind of symbol." He holds the paper up for us to see and I point at it.

"That looks familiar. Why does that look familiar?" I throw the question over my shoulder at Scott who groans lightly.

"What?" Derek turns and looks at Scott. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott rolls his head back. "Allison's necklace." Scott catches my eye as he says this and I smack the steering wheel frustratedly.

"This just keeps getting better." I growl out pulling into the woods and shutting off the lights so that the cop cars can't see us.

"We need that necklace." Derek says as I pull up in front of his house.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I shut the car off and climb out running a hand through my hair. I wait until Stiles climbs out and is standing beside me before I turn to Scott. "I can talk to her, but I make no promises." Scott nods and I head off towards the Jeep. "But I'm not doing anything else tonight. I'm going home…. Stiles can you drop me off?"

Derek looks between all of us very confused as we all climb into the beat up Jeep and drive away. Stiles drops Scott off first before helping me slide into the passenger seat and taking me home. I rest my head on the window as Stiles slowly drives through the neighborhoods.

"Thanks again." I whisper into the silence of the car. Stiles glances over at me confused turning onto another road. "For the shirt." I flick at the collar of the shirt I was wearing.

"Oh. Yeah…. No problem." He chuckles staring at me as I play with the collar for a few minutes.

"I'll give it back as soon as I can." I lean between our seats to grab my bag as we near my house.

"Don't worry about it. You can keep it if you want." Stiles mumbles coming to a stop in front of my house. I smile at him before pulling him into a short hug and sliding out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I wave as I walk up my front path to my front door. Stiles waits until I have my door open before driving away. With a sigh I toss my bag right inside the door and head up to my room to collapse on my bed, not even bothering to change.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I started a new semester of school and could never find the time to sit down and write. I still don't own Teen Wolf (Unless you count the DVDs of the show) but I do own Percy. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter... Let me know! R&R!**

Walking into school the next day I looked around keeping an eye out for Allison. _How are you going to get the necklace from her? _I sigh internally as I come up blank. Turning another corner I see Allison standing in the middle of the hall chatting with one of our classmates, with a sigh of determination I flounce up to her.

"Hey." I smile widely at the two girls and Rebecca waves as she heads off.

"Hey." Allison turns to me and heads down the hallway with me.

"So…." I shift my bag around a little. "I have a big favour to ask you."

"Does it have to do with Stiles?" She turns to me excitedly.

"No…. why would you….? You know what nevermind." I shake my head trying to get back on track.

"I'm sorry." Allison rests a hand on my arm stopping me in the middle of the hall. "What do you need?"

"You know that necklace your aunt gave you?" Allison nods in response before I continue. "Is there anyway I could borrow it for a couple days?"

"I don't have it on me right now… But I could bring it with me tomorrow." She shrugs at me before continuing down the hall. "What do you need it for anyway?"

"Really? Thanks!" I grin at her broadly before wrapping an arm around her shoulder in a half hug. "And the drama club is doing this play and I'm helping with costumes…."

"You're in drama club?" She looks at me sceptically.

"Don't judge." I point a finger at her jokingly as I look around and spot Stiles and Scott coming around the corner. "Ummm, hey I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Allison looks in the direction I'm headed before nodding in understanding. With a half wave I hop up the steps to the boys' sides.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asks Scott as he hits the top stair.

"How did who find out what?" I ask confused looking over at the two of them.

"I have no idea." Scott throws his hands up forcefully.

"Did he say it out loud," Stiles continues to ignore my presence while questioning our friend. "the word?"

"What word?" I ask waving a hand in front of the two of them bringing their attention to me. "Hi."

After mumbling a 'hello' Stiles turns back to Scott. "Werewolf. Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?"

"Who the hell are we talking about?" I stop in the middle of the hall as Scott shushes Stiles looking around hoping no one overheard.

"Jackson." Scott looks me in the eye answering my question. "And no, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?" Stiles' hand gestures continue wildly as I quickly catch up to their speed walking. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"You mean besides us?" I throw out gesturing between the three of us.

"Or Allison's father?" Scott groans out hanging his head.

"Didn't think of that one." I mumble quirking my eyebrows in consideration.

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles nods solemnly.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott half whines looking at me and I nod in agreement.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" I look at Stiles confused by his question.

"I don't know." Scott shakes his head before ruffling his hair lightly.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles stops Scott by holding his hand in front of him.

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" I pull up alongside the two of them and shift so that my bag isn't blocking any more of the aisle way than necessary.

"I have another idea." Stiles responds with a shrug and I groan. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"Neither of which you have." I shake my head causing Stiles to glare at me.

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals." Scott gestures his hand in the direction of the lacrosse field. "And it's your first game."

"I know, I know." Stiles sighs out.

"And yet you do not sound excited. Why aren't you excited?" I place my hands on my hips as I ask this.

"Bigger things to worry about." Stiles answers me before smacking Scott lightly on the chest. "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." Scott says reluctantly.

"Get the necklace." Stiles orders before walking past me towards class.

"Wait. About that." I grab for his arm but he continues down the hall without listening.

"Right. Get the necklace." Scott mumbles walking down the hallway to my left, leaving me standing alone.

"Does anyone care that I am getting the necklace tomorrow?" I look down the two hallways they had walked down. "No….? Alrighty then." I sigh and head to my next class.

At lunch I slide into the seat across from a dejected looking Scott just as Stiles slides into his seat.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles nods a 'hello' to me while leaning closer to Scott.

"Not exactly." Scott tosses his fork down slightly frustrated.

"Ah. What happened?" Stiles nods knowingly.

"She told me not to talk to her." Scott says looking sadly at me. "At all."

"What did you do?" I ask shaking my head in disappointment. Scott shakes his head in response but doesn't say anything.

Stiles shoves a chicken strip in his mouth before he says anything. "So she's not giving you….."

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott whispers harshly.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" With a sigh I start pushing my food around my tray.

"Just that I know nothing about girls," I nod in agreement as Scott says this, "and that they're totally psychotic."

"Hey!" I toss my hands up in indignation and huff before sliding down in my chair.

"Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened." Stiles smirks at me before turning to Scott.

"What's plan B?" Scott and I ask at the same time.

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles answers simply chugging down his water bottle.

"Or you could ask your" I look pointedly at Scott, "psychotic female sidekick," Scott smiles sheepishly before I continue. "I convinced her to give me the necklace earlier."

"You have it? And you didn't tell us?" Stiles turns wildly towards me raising his voice slightly.

"I don't have it yet, she said she'd bring it tomorrow." I shrug before narrowing my eyes at him. "And besides, I tried to tell you earlier but you two," I point between the two of them, "were ignoring me."

"We were preoccupied with the Jackson revelation." Stiles says in an apologetic tone.

"Speaking of Jackson….." Scott turns to Stiles hiding his face behind his hand. "He's staring at us guys." I look over my shoulder to where Jackson, Lydia, and Allison are sitting. "Act normal!" Scott smacks my hand lightly causing me to turn back to him. Stiles slides down in his seat a little trying way to hard to look like he wasn't aware. I peeked back over my shoulder to see Jackson biting into an apple his eyes never leaving Scott.

"Okay that's creepy." I point over my shoulder with a whisper and a shudder. Scott winces and tries to shake it off and Jackson's eyebrows quirk slightly. I crinkle my nose at his creepiness and turn back to the boys to see Scott's face all scrunched up. "Oh yeah, that doesn't look suspicious at all Scott. Way to be normal." Scott shoots me a glare and I just smirk in return. Scott's face drops quickly and he tilts his head up like he's listening to something.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks noticing Scott's movements as well.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Stiles' jaw drops as he looks over at Jackson. "Look at me." Scott taps him on the arm frantically. "Just talk to me. Act normal."

"You know normal is easier when there isn't any pressure, right?" I sigh placing my head in my hands.

"Just pretend that nothing's happening." Scott says knocking my hand and forcing me to look at him. He looks at me trying to shake off whatever Jackson had said. "Say something. Talk to me!"

Stiles waves his hands around wildly looking at me for help. "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank."

"Your mind's blank?" Scott sighs exasperated. "You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles squeaks out looking back to me.

"Nice going Scott. You broke Stiles." Scott shoots me a glare before gesturing at me.

"And what about you? You got anything?" I open my mouth a few times trying to come up with a topic before snapping my jaw shut and shaking my head with a frown.

"Just so you two know, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles points past my head in the direction of the table.

"What?" I whirl around placing one hand on the back of my seat to steady myself.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asks looking around the cafeteria frantically. Stiles and I draw our eyes back to Scott as he stiffens minutely.

"Uhhh, Scott?" I ask worriedly as Scott clenches his fist around his water bottle. The tension in the air intensified as Scott got angrier. "Stiles do something." I mutter across the table.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles tries speaking calmly but it doesn't seem to have any effect as Scott grips his tray tightly. Stiles looks over at me and holds his hands up in an 'i-don't-know' fashion. I shake my head and then jump as Scott breaks his tray in half. Stiles stares wide-eyed at the damage as I reach over and rest a hand over Scott's slowly prying them from the tray. Everyone in the cafeteria turns to stare at us as the noise from the tray echoes through the room.

"Come on. We are getting out of here." I push up off the table and grab my bag off the floor. Shooting a glance over at Allison I give her a weak smile before heading around the table to Scott's side. "Up." I place my hands on his shoulders and pull him lightly from his seat his hands still gripping the pieces of the shattered tray. "No… no, no, no. The tray stays here. You've done enough damage to it." Scott's gaze flickers over to me and he huffs out a breath angrily. I motion for him to start walking and then look at Stiles sadly. "Nothing is ever easy with you two. Come on." I step out of the way so he can get up, waiting when he leans over and grabs the last of the chicken strips on our trays. "Really?" I sigh push him lightly towards the door throwing one last glance over at Allison's table to see Jackson reclaiming his seat a smug smile on his face.

Entering the hallway I see Scott panting trying to calm down. Stiles leans against the wall beside him waiting patiently.

"You gonna be okay Scott?" I ask quietly letting the door fall shut behind me. Scott nods before taking a deep shuddering breath and looking at me and Stiles.

"Sorry.' He whispers leaning against the wall and sliding down until he's seated.

"I think the only one you need to apologize to right now is that tray." I wave a hand at the door behind me. "What did it ever do to you anyway?" I grin down at him before crouching so we are eye level. Scott scoffs lightly letting a weak smile form on his face.

"So what do we do about Jackson?" Stiles pipes up making me and Scott look up at him.

"I don't know." Scott shrugs with a sigh letting his head fall back down so he's staring at his lap.

"Okay let's just focus on one problem at a time." I settle back on my heels rubbing my face lightly. "Yes… Jackson is a douche but he is very low on the list of 'douches we need to be concerned about'." I rise to my feet adjusting my bag on my shoulder. "For now just worry about the Alpha… and possibly Derek. I still don't trust him. I will talk to Allison and try to convince her to avoid Jackson." The bell rings shrilly through the hall. Scott raises his head up and nods at me, and I glance over at Stiles to see him nodding in agreement too. "Great!" I smack my hands together and turn around facing the direction of study hall. "Now I'm going to go do homework in study hall like a normal student. See you later."

The bell signalling the end of the day sounds I pack up all my finished homework with a grin before slinging my bag over my shoulder and head out into the hallway. A little ways down the hallway I see Lydia march up to Jackson and whisper at him harshly pointing at her phone. Curiousity pulled me closer and I leaned against a wall nearby pulling out my phone to hide my eavesdropping.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lydia whispers sadness leaking into her voice.

"Dumping, actually. I'm dumping you." Jackson answers straight-forward causing my jaw to drop. _Whoa….. _I glance around at everyone walking by as Jackson chuckles and turns away from Lydia. Her hand reaches out quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"Dumped by the co-captain of the lacrosse team." Lydia puts as much emphasis as she can on the 'co' part. "I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that." Jackson smirks at her with a light shrug before blowing a sarcastic kiss her way and heading off down the hallway brushing past me. "Wait, seconds, actually. Seconds!" Lydia yells after him as I slide my phone into my bag slowly. She looks around the hallway with her fists clenched and I step closer to her.

"Hey Lydia…. You okay?" I ease up next to her and she looks at me a little wide-eyed before huffing and storming off down the hall. "Okay. Nice talking to you too!" I lift a hand at her retreating back with a grimace as my phone goes off in my bag. Pulling it out I answer without looking to see who it is.

"Hello." I sigh into the phone heading towards the parking lot.

"Hey, I'm heading to my place to do some research are you coming with?" Stiles asks quickly as I push open the doors leading to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug digging in my bag for my car keys.

"Okay, see you there." Stiles hangs up the phone as soon as the last word is out. With a shake of my head I put my phone back in my bag and slide into my car tossing my bag into the back seat.

I pull up in front of the Stilinski residence and see Stiles waiting impatiently for me at the front door. After quickly pulling my keys out I jog up the walkway to where Stiles is.

"Come on." He motions for me to follow him and shoves the front door open and runs up the stairs to his room. I follow after I close the front door and quickly ascend the stairs. Stiles tosses his backpack to the floor and slides into his computer chair in one swift motion. I step into the room and shriek when I see Derek hiding behind the open bedroom door.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski calls up the stairs when he hears it and Stiles whirls around in his chair to see what caused my surprise. Derek motions for me to be quiet and points in the direction of the stairs urgently. I glare at Derek as Stiles races past me into the hallway to intercept his dad.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss moving to the side so Stiles can pull his door closed and keep Derek hidden.

"What happened?" I can hear the sheriff ask Stiles through the door.

"Huh? Oh that was nothing." I point at Derek and mouth 'Stay' before opening the door a little.

"That didn't sound like nothing. What is going on?" The sheriff's voice was laced with annoyance. I push Stiles forward slightly causing him to stumble and slide out the door into the hallway.

"Sorry. I tripped over his bag because I wasn't paying attention." I chuckle nervously reaching behind me and pulling to door closed a little more. "Didn't mean to worry you sheriff."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" The sheriff eyes me suspiciously and I nod, before he sighs and looks over at Stiles. "Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

Stiles shoots a incredulous look over at me before smiling at his dad. "My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome." I reach over and smack his arm lightly to get him to stop talking. "Uh, good." The two of them stand there awkwardly smiling at each other and I choose that moment to push back into Stiles' bedroom.

Derek steps in front of me with a glare. "Not a word." I point at him threateningly before sidestepping him and heading over to the computer on the desk. Derek growls lowly and I shoot him a look before turning back to the desk. There is a thud on the door a minute later and Stiles falls backward into the room before closing the door. Before Stiles can say anything Derek slams him up against the door.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaims at the wolf holding him in place.

"If you say one word…." Derek whispers lowly as I jump out of the computer chair.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'?" Stiles responds sarcastically.

"Alright, how about we just chill?" I put a hand on Derek's arm and try to push him away lightly but he doesn't budge. He turns his head towards me and quirks an eyebrow in amusement and his shoulders relax slightly, however he doesn't let Stiles go.

"If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles whispers trying to sound tough while smacking Derek's shoulder.

"You are not helping Stiles." I mutter pushing my way between the two of them. "How about we just take a step back and talk about this." I shoo Derek back cautiously, and he nods before releasing Stiles' shirt and stepping back. "Okay good." I turn to Stiles and point at the desk. "What were you about to do before your dad came up?"

Stiles walks around me as far away from Derek as he can and slides back into the computer chair.

"Did you get the necklace?" Derek asks from behind me.

"No. Percy's on it though." Stiles points at me, and I turn so I can look at Derek before nodding.

"Tomorrow." I lean back against the desk explaining.

"In the mean time we can try something else." Stiles offers up. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there. You remember?" I nod as Derek takes a few steps forward.

"So?" He asks coming to a stop right in front of me.

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles answers back harshly earning a look from me.

"Scott was with us the entire time and you smashed his phone." I explain further.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asks gesturing at Stiles.

"No, not me. But I think we know somebody who can." Stiles answers pointing between the two of us. Derek raises his eyebrows at me and I shake my head in response as Stiles picks up his phone to make a call. "Heee-eey Danny. It's Stiles." I push up off the desk and walk over to the slightly rumpled bed before falling backwards on it. "I was wondering if you could come over and help me with some lab work…. Awesome! See you."

Stiles tosses his phone onto the desk before spinning his chair to look at me. "He will be here in a bit." I hold up my hand giving him a thumbs up.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door and I head down to let Danny in. "Hey." I smile at Danny opening the door wide enough for him to enter. "Stiles is upstairs." I point at the stairs before heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" I ask him as he starts up the stairs. He answers with a shake of his head before bounding up the last few stairs. After grabbing a drink for me and Stiles I head back up to the room.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asks as I walk through the door, while Derek stares at the open book in his lap.

"Trace a text." Stiles nods his thanks to me as I place his drink on the desk.

"I came here to do lab work. That is why you called me." Danny says slowly and I scoff before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Stiles runs a hand over his head sighing. "And we will, once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny looks over at me.

"I-…." Stiles looks at me too for help.

"He looked up your arrest report." I answer with a sigh causing Danny's jaw to drop and him to stammer.

"I…. I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny collapses into the chair behind him with a huff.

"We know." I smile over at him. "But still…."

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny says forcefully reaching into his bag for his chemistry book. He pauses and looks at Stiles, "Why did you call me? I know that Percy doesn't need help with lab work, she could probably teach you."

"He gets distracted to easily and it grinds my nerves sometimes." I answer with a shrug. Stiles looks over at me offended but doesn't say anything else. Danny seems to accept this answer as he continues pulling things out of his bag. I fall back on the bed before rolling over onto my stomach and poke at the book Derek is pretending to read. "What are you reading?" I whisper trying to lift the front of the book to read the title. Derek doesn't lift his head but he does glare at me with his brow furrowed.

"Who's he again?" Danny jerks a thumb over his shoulder in Derek's direction.

Stiles looks over his shoulder at Derek, "Ummm, my cousin…. Miguel." At the look that Derek shoots Stiles I bury my face into the bedspread trying to stifle a laugh.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks and Stiles wheels around to look again. I raise my head cautiously worried that a laugh might bubble to the surface and look at Derek's shirt. 'Really?' I mouth to him seeing the blood staining the abdomen of his shirt.

"Yeah. Yes." Stiles nods vehemently. "Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." He knocks on the desk a few times nervously and I roll back into a sitting position. "Hey, Miguel." Stiles raises his voice a little even though it's not necessary. Derek raises his head slowly from the page he had been staring at to scowl at Stiles. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles nods his head towards his dresser in the corner. Derek slams the book closed and rises slowly from his seat anger radiating off of him. "Perc?" I turn my head to look over at Stiles and he nods at his dresser silently asking me to help.

With a nod I stand up from the bed. "Yeah, come on….. Miguel." I quickly slide away from Derek at the hostile look he gave me. "Let's find you a shirt." Derek throws the book angrily onto the bed then proceeds to take off his shirt. I pull open the top drawer of the dresser with a smirk upon seeing Danny watching Derek's every move. "You could have waited until we found you a shirt to take yours off…." I whisper pulling out the top most shirt in the drawer. "Not that I'm complaining about the results." I toss the shirt at him and he holds it up to his chest. I drop my head down to the dresser as giggles consume me.

"Stiles?" Derek asks his mouth pressed into an unamused frown.

"Yes?" Stiles turns his chair around annoyed.

"This…" Derek shakes the shirt in front of him violently. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles voice drops to a loud whisper. "Percy you okay?"

"Yeah…. Yep. I'm good." I stand up straight again and start digging through the shirts in the drawer. Pulling out a orange and blue striped shirt I pass it over to Derek who grimaces at me.

"Hey…" Stiles voice raises up again and floats across the room. "That one looks pretty good, huh?" I turn and look at Stiles like he is insane as he lightly taps Danny's arm and motions at Derek. "What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny's face falls as he tries to turn back to the papers in front of Stiles. 'What are you doing?' I mouth over to Stiles when Danny isn't looking.

"The shirt." Stiles points at Derek who is breathing heavily in anger.

Danny sighs before turning back to look at him. "It's…. It's not really his color." Derek turns back to the dresser as he whips the offending shirt off. He reaches into the drawers again and holds up a bunch of different shirts.

"Stiles!" He turns around quickly causing the shirts to sway in his hands. "None of these fit." Stiles doesn't say anything but looks expectantly over at Danny.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny pulls the computer closer to him and gets to work as Stiles turns to me his arms raised in victory. Derek slams his hand on top of the dresser looking like he was about to punch something.

"Easy wolfy." I whisper so Danny can't hear. "I have an idea." I walk over to Stiles and crouch down beside him. "Why don't you go grab one of your dad's shirts for De…." I stop myself short realizing I was about to say Derek. "For Miguel. I'll give Danny the information he needs." Stiles nods and vacates his computer chair which I slide into as soon as I can and lean forward answering the questions that Danny asks. While waiting for something to load Danny looks over at me.

"What is going on with you and Stiles?" He asks me as I leaned the chair I was in back.

"Nothing." I straighten up and look at him solemnly. "We are just friends."

"Yeah. Sure." Danny nods right as Stiles comes back into the room tossing a grey shirt over to Derek. Stiles comes back over to Danny and me and I go to get up so he can sit back down. Once he's seated he pulls on my wrist until I'm sitting in his lap and I just give him an incredulous look that he doesn't even pay attention to. 'Just friends.' Danny says silently nodding at the two of us with a smirk, causing me to blush.

"There." Danny says pointing at the screen when it finishes thinking. Stiles leans forward over my shoulder to get a good look at the results. "This text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny moves the mouse to highlight the area we needed to look at. Derek comes over and braces a hand on the desk next to the computer pushing Stiles closer to me.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek looks up at Danny briefly asking.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles responds and I bring my gaze to the name in question. MELISSA MCCALL.

"Isn't that…?" I look up at Stiles and he nods in response. "Are you sure that's right?" I turn slightly on Stiles' lap to look at Danny.

"Yeah. The text came from that computer and that account." Danny nods leaning back in his chair.

"Well thanks Danny. It was nice of you to come by and help us out." Stiles says pushing me up lightly so he can stand and patting Danny on the shoulder. "I'll lead you out."

"We haven't done any lab work." Danny squints at Stiles confused.

"Percy can help me." Stiles throws over his shoulder walking into the hall. I shake my head and look at Danny apologetically before passing him his bag.

Derek waits until Danny is out of earshot before turning to me. "We need that necklace….. now."

"I already asked Allison, she said she would bring it tomorrow. Besides…. The lacrosse game is soon." I wave him off standing up when I hear the front door close.

"Tomorrow isn't soon enough." Derek partially roars as Stiles re-enters the room.

"What do you want me to do?" I throw my hands up asking.

"Go get it now." Derek growls and Stiles steps between the two of us pushing me behind him slightly.

"Take it easy." Stiles holds his hands up palms facing Derek.

"You aren't getting anything with that attitude." I mutter glaring over Stiles' shoulder.

"Percy, do you think she would give the necklace to you tonight if you asked?" Stiles looks at me continuously glancing over at Derek.

"Possibly. But we don't have time…." I point at the clock next to his bed. "The game starts soon."

"Can you go get the necklace? We…." Stiles points between himself and Derek, "Will head to the game. Meet us there?"

"Fine." I huff while nodding before pointing at Derek. "But I'm not doing it for him."

"Understood." Stiles leads me to the door by the shoulders and waves as I hop into my car before driving to Allison's house.

I knock on the Argent's front door and bounce on my the balls of my feet checking the time for the hundredth time since I pulled away from Stiles' house. With silent grace the door in front of me swung open and revealed Allison in running gear.

"Hey." She looked at me surprised but stepped aside so I could come in.

"Hey…. Sorry for stopping by without letting you know first." I enter the foyer and look wave at Mr. Argent whose standing in the other room.

"No worries. You want to come up?" Allison points up the stairs she was about to ascend.

"Yeah sure." I nod and follow her up to her room. Once inside she grabs a few articles of clothing and heads to the bathroom closing the door behind her. "So, I'm sorry to ask this but I was wondering if I could get the necklace off you tonight?" I lean against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Huh? Oh… sure." The door swings open and Allison smiles at me before heading to her desk. "I would have probably forgotten it had you not reminded me. Thought you didn't need it until tomorrow though."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But the drama club wants to do a run through tonight and they keep asking me for it. I hope you don't mind." I shrug at her apologetically and she chuckles shaking her head.

"It's really no problem. Just don't tell Kate that I let you borrow it." Allison opens one of the books on her desk and pulls the necklace out handing it over to me. "It's a family heirloom and I'd hate to see how she reacted."

I mime zipping my mouth shut. "My lips are sealed. And you are a life saver."

"Are you going to the game?" Allison asks pulling a beanie onto her head.

"Yeah." I hold the necklace up. "I just have to drop this off first. I'll see you there?"

"Sounds good." Allison hugs me lightly and then I quickly head out to my car running into someone in the front yard. "Geez. I'm sorry. I didn't se-….. Scott?" I steady myself and gesture at him with my free hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…. I was going to steal the necklace then I saw your car." Scott points at the Beetle behind me.

"You know…. If you want to get back on Allison's good side. Sneaking around her house to steal something of hers….. probably not the way to go." I sigh and look at my watch. "Now you are going to be late for the game." I pass the necklace to him. "Get in I'll give you a ride. And send a picture of the necklace to Stiles so that he knows I got it."

"Okay." Scott opens the passenger side door. "Wait my bike." Scott points at the bike laying in the bushes off the path.

"Can you fit it in the back?" I pop the trunk of my car asking.

"I'll try." Scott lifts his bike easily and manuvers it around a bit until it slides in enough for the trunk to close. I hop in the driver's seat and wait for him to take his seat before peeling out of the driveway and heading towards the school.

On the way to school I called Stiles and Derek. After a somewhat unfruitful conversation I agreed to meet the two of them at the hospital after dropping Scott off. Twenty minutes later I pulled up behind the blue Jeep in front of the hospital and hopped out of my car before heading up and knocking on the driver's side window. Stiles rolls down the window and nods a hello while holding his phone up to his ear.

"Who is he talking to?" I ask Derek pointing at Stiles' phone.

"Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him…. Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" Stiles slams his hand against the steering wheel. "All right, thanks." Stiles hangs up and lets his head fall back against the headrest.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek says watching Stiles.

"Has he been this helpful the entire time since I left?" I ask Stiles eliciting a weak smile out of him.

"I know." He leans forward with a sigh.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek points out.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles sighs looking at the hospital sign a little ways in front of the Jeep.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek says turning to look at Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles nods just as Derek slams his head into the steering wheel. "Oh, God!"

"Oh my god." I reach through the open window as Stiles rubs his forehead. "What the hell?" I push Stiles' hand out of the way to see how bad the damage was.

"You know what that was for. Go." Derek points at Stiles then at the hospital. "GO!"

"You are an ass." I step back from the door so Stiles can climb out of the car and place a hand on his arm as he stumbles. Stiles slams the door behind him and I walk beside him up to the doors of the hospital as he continues to rub his forehead. "Just think…. You could be at the lacrosse game being tackled instead of hanging here with 'Mr. Anger Issues' and me." I look down at my watch. "You still have a chance to make it if you leave me here with Derek." Stiles shoots me a 'not-going-to-happen' look before stepping through the doors. "At least I offered." I shrug and follow him down the hall.

We walk the entire nurses station and a good portion of the first floor before Stiles pulls out his phone and calls Derek.

"We can't find her." Stiles says as soon as the call connects, tapping me on the arm and pointing for me to go down a hall on our left. "Yeah, I said we can't find her." Stiles leads me to a room near the end of the hall and stops me and leads me into the room. "Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles shrugs at me before sighing into the phone. "He's not here. He's gone, Derek." He listens carefully before looking up at me his eyes wide. He grabs my hand and slowly backs out of the room pulling me with him as he lowers his phone. We both come to a stop as we see a severly burned man standing a few feet away. I grasp Stiles sleeve, and he moves me slightly behind him.

"You must be Stiles." The man says calmly. Stiles pushes me back down the hallway quickly and I squeak when I run into a nurse.

"What are you doing here?" She stares down at me and I scamper back colliding with Stiles. "Visiting hours are over."

"Really? Huh…." I pull weakly on Stiles' sleeve my voice cracking, "Did you know that? We will just go then."

"You…." Stiles points at the nurse then turns to the guy behind us, "And him… You're the one who…." Stiles blinks as he catches up with his thought process. "Oh, my…. And he's…."

"Stiles…. Spit it out already." I hiss keeping my eyes on the creepy nurse.

"Oh, my God. We're gonna die." Stiles whines out and I whip my head around to look at him.

"What the hell do you mean by 'We're gonna die'?" I shout at him as the man smiles wickedly at us.

"Alpha." Stiles whispers pointing at the guy. My grip on his sleeve loosens as I feel like all the air had been knocked out of me. Then all of a sudden the nurse goes down, thanks to a well coordinated blow to the nose by Derek.

"That's not nice." The alpha says his voice never wavering. "She's my nurse." He jerks his head at the lady lying on the floor.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek responds harshly before jerking his head at us. "Get out of the way."

I grab Stiles arm again in a death grip and pull him backwards before tripping over something and toppling to the floor. "Don't have to ask me twice."

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" The man stalks towards Derek asking. "One of my own family?" Derek crouches down and roars at the man his eyes glowing blue as he jumps off the wall at the man. The guy just grabs Derek and slams him against the wall right next to my head.

"Jeeee…" I raise my arm to protect my head and Stiles pulls me back by my jacket, sliding me across the floor closer to him. He pushes me ahead of him as he scrambles across the floor away from the warring werewolves. "I seriously dislike you right now." I groan out as I slide around the corner into the nurses' station. Stiles stops next to me with a shake of his head before we both lean out and watch the alpha drag Derek down the hall by the neck. Releasing his neck the alpha crouches next to his fallen nurse and pulls a key ring from her pocket as Derek pushes himself up off the floor.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asks menacingly right before solidly slamming his fist into the older man's jaw. After blocking the next two attacks the alpha headbutts Derek forcing him to stumble backwards.

"I want understanding." He advances on Derek again and then kicks him down the hallway. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?"

"Come on Derek get up." I grab the wall of the nurses' station and look down the hall to where Derek was lying.

"Percy…" Stiles grabs my jacket and pulls me back into the station fully.

"Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." The alpha waltzes up to the opening to the station and Stiles pushes me out the other side before skidding around the corner on his knees. "Yes becoming an alpha," Stiles goes to move further but flails when he sees the alpha has already made it to our side of the station and slams back into me. "Taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." I help Stiles straighten out and watch in horror as the alpha reaches Derek, who stands up swinging, missing everytime until his uncle grasps his hand and squeezes, the sound of bones breaking reaching me, while bringing Derek to his knees. I cower back and cling to Stiles. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." The alpha grabs Derek and tosses him through the glass of the nurses' station, making Stiles drape over me to shield me from the flying glass. I squirm and turn around to see Derek crawling across the floor to the back of the station, and just as I try to move forward and help the alpha turns the corner and I jump back towards Stiles.

"He is losing." I hiss at Stiles shakily.

"I know…." Stiles hangs his head and rubs his head looking around the corner as the alpha stalks towards Derek.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I shake my head, "but we have to help him." Stiles looks at me like I'd just announced that I had a death wish, which let's face it I pretty much had just done.

"Are you insane?" Stiles grabs my shoulders and turns me towards him shaking me lightly.

"Isn't that why you're my friend?" I try to smile but it breaks midway and Stiles mutters, "No it's not." I wiggle out of his grasp and head in the direction the two wolves had gone. Stiles flails around a little in frustration before following me. I move forward to look around the corner and Stiles stops me.

"I'll go first." He keeps a hand on my arm as he rounds the door and I peek over his shoulder trying to see what's happening. Stiles stops short right inside the door and looks around worriedly before turning to me. "They're gone."


End file.
